Contra Todas Las Reglas
by Parv
Summary: Edward Cullen es el capataz del rancho que Isabella Swan heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él quedo obsesionado y cuando Bella vuelve, Edward esta decidido a hacerla suya
1. Obligada a Volver

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

**

* * *

Summary:** _Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward"

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra Todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Howard Linda. Sólo la adaptación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_**Obligada a Volver**_

* * *

Isabella dejó caer cansadamente a sus pies su bolsa de viaje y miró a su alrededor en la terminal aérea buscando alguna cara familiar, cualquier cara familiar. El aeropuerto Intercontinental de Houston estaba atestado de viajeros debido a las vacaciones del largo fin de semana del Día de los Difuntos, y después de ser empujada hacia delante y hacia atrás por la gente que se apresuraba para coger y enlazar sus vuelos, Bella se apartó de la muchedumbre apoyándose al lado de una escalera y usando el pie para empujar la bolsa de viaje. Su vuelo no se había adelantado, entonces… ¿por qué no había nadie esperándola? Ésta era su primera visita a casa desde hacía tres años, seguramente Sue hubiera podido...

-Bells.

El irritante pensamiento no llegó a acabar; fue interrumpido por un ronco gruñido en su oído y dos duras manos le ciñeron la estrecha cintura, girándola y acercándola a un delgado cuerpo masculino. Tuvo una visión alarmada y fugaz de unos ojos verdes profundos e ilegibles antes de ser cubiertos por párpados que se entrecerraban y por largas pestañas; y entonces estuvo demasiado cerca, y sus labios, ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa quedaron atrapados por el calor de su boca. Dos segundos, tres... el beso que siguió durante mucho tiempo, se hizo más profundo, su lengua moviéndose sensualmente para tomar posesión. Un instante antes de que ella se recuperara lo suficiente para protestar, la liberó del beso y dio un paso atrás.

-¡No deberías hacer eso! -dijo ella bruscamente. Sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron cuando se dio cuenta de que varias personas los miraban y sonreían ampliamente.

Edward Cullen echó hacia atrás su maltratado sombrero negro y la observó con divertida tranquilidad, el mismo tipo de expresión con que la miraba cuando era una torpe niña de doce años, todo brazos y piernas.

-Pensé que los dos disfrutaríamos de ello -dijo arrastrando las palabras e inclinándose para recoger su bolsa-. ¿Eso es todo?

-No -contestó ella mirándolo furiosa.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Se giró y fue hacia la recogida de equipaje, y Bella lo siguió echando humo, pero decidida a no dejar que se diera cuenta. Ahora tenía veinticinco años, no era una asustada niña de diecisiete; _no_ dejaría que la intimidara. Ella era su patrón. Él sólo era el capataz del rancho, no el diablo omnipotente que su imaginación adolescente había dibujado. Puede que todavía tuviera a Sue y a Leah bajo su hechizo, pero Sue ya no era su guardiana y no podía hacer que la obedeciera. Isabella se preguntó con furia muy bien disimulada si Sue había enviado a Edward a buscarla deliberadamente, sabiendo lo mucho que ella lo odiaba.

Inconscientemente, observando su delgado cuerpo cuando se estiró y recogió la única maleta que llevaba su nombre, Bella olvidó el resto de violentos pensamientos que inundaban su mente. La imagen de Edward siempre había tenido en ella el mismo efecto, la hacía perder el control y hacer cosas que nunca habría hecho excepto en el calor de la pasión. Le odio, pensó, susurrando las palabras en su interior, pero aún así sus ojos se movieron por la anchura de sus hombros bajando por sus largas y poderosa piernas, tal como las recordaba.

Llevó la maleta hasta donde ella estaba esperando y una ceja negra se arqueó de manera inquisidora. Como la actitud de ella le había hecho creer que llevaba algo más que una maleta, él dijo gruñendo:

-No piensas hacer una visita larga, ¿eh?

-No -contestó, manteniendo la voz inexpresiva. Nunca se había quedado mucho tiempo en el rancho, no después del verano en que tenía diecisiete años.

-Pues ya es hora de que decidas regresar a casa, para siempre.

-No veo ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Sus ojos oscuros destellaron cuando la miraron por debajo del sombrero, pero no dijo nada, y cuando se giró y empezó a caminar entre la muchedumbre, Bella le siguió también sin decir nada. A veces pensaba que la comunicación entre ella y Edward era imposible, pero otras veces le parecía que no eran necesarias las palabras. No le entendía, pero lo conocía, conocía su orgullo, su dureza, su maldito y oscuro temperamento que no era menos espantoso aunque lo tuviera bajo control. Había crecido sabiendo que Edward Cullen era un hombre peligroso; sus años formativos habían sido dominados por él.

La guió fuera de la terminal aérea, a través del área donde aguardaba el avión privado. Sus largas piernas se tragaban la distancia sin esfuerzo; pero Bella no fue capaz de seguir sus zancadas y se negó a trotar detrás de él como un perro con una correa. Mantuvo su paso, manteniéndolo a la vista, y por fin él se detuvo al lado de un Cessna bimotor azul y blanco, abrió la puerta del compartimiento de cargamento y puso sus bolsas dentro, después volvió la vista hacia ella.

-Date prisa -la llamó, en vista de que todavía estaba a cierta distancia.

Ella lo ignoró. Él puso las manos en las caderas y la esperó, sus pies separados de una manera arrogante que era natural en él. Cuando llegó, no dijo ni una palabra; simplemente abrió la puerta, se giró, la cogió por la cintura y la metió con facilidad en el avión. Ella se colocó en el asiento del copiloto y Edward en el del piloto cerrando la puerta y lanzando el sombrero en el asiento que había detrás de él. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo antes de coger los cascos. Bella lo observó sin expresión en la cara, pero no podía evitar recordar la vitalidad de aquel espeso cabello bronce, el modo en que se había ensortijado entre los dedos de ella...

Se giró hacia ella y la atrapó mirándolo. No apartó la vista con culpabilidad, le sostuvo la mirada, sabiendo que la calmada inexpresividad de su cara no dejaba translucir nada.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -se burló él suavemente, dejando que los cascos colgaran de sus dedos.

-¿Por qué te ha enviado Sue? -preguntó ella con determinación, sin hacer caso a su pregunta y atacando con una propia.

-Sue no me ha enviado. Parece que lo has olvidado; yo controlo el rancho, no Sue -sus ojos oscuros descansaron en ella, esperando que se enfureciera y gritara que era ella la que poseía el rancho y no él, pero Isabella había aprendido muy bien a ocultar sus pensamientos. Mantuvo la cara inexpresiva y la mirada firme.

-Exactamente. Se supone que estás demasiado ocupado para perder el tiempo viniendo a buscarme.

-Quería hablar contigo antes de que llegaras al rancho. Ésta parecía una oportunidad perfecta.

-Entonces habla.

-Primero despeguemos.

Volar en un avión pequeño no era algo nuevo para ella. Estaba acostumbrada a volar desde que nació, ya que un avión era considerado esencial para un ranchero. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y estiró los músculos tensos y doloridos por el largo vuelo desde Chicago. Los enormes aviones a reacción rugían cuando aterrizaban o despegaban, pero Edward estaba tranquilo cuando habló con la torre para pedir permiso para despegar. En unos minutos se elevaron y se dirigieron hacia el oeste, Houston que brillaba tenuemente bajo el calor primaveral quedó al sur. La tierra bajo ellos tenía el rico matiz verde de la hierba recién salida, y Bella la bebió con la vista. Siempre que llegaba para una visita tenía que obligarse a irse y eso siempre le dejaba un dolor que duraba meses, como si algo vital se hubiera rasgado dentro de ella. Le gustaba esta tierra, le gustaba el rancho, pero había sobrevivido estos años gracias a su exilio auto impuesto.

-Habla -dijo al poco tiempo, intentando contener los recuerdos.

-Quiero que esta vez te quedes -dijo él, y Bella sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

¿Quedarse? ¿No sabía él mejor que nadie, que para ella era imposible quedarse? Le echó una rápida mirada de reojo y lo encontró con el ceño fruncido mirando atentamente el horizonte. Durante unos momentos sus ojos se demoraron sobre el fuerte perfil antes de que volviera de nuevo la vista al frente.

-¿No vas a decir nada? -preguntó él.

-Es imposible.

-¿Lo es? ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme por qué?

-¿Me gustará la respuesta?

-No -se encogió de hombros-, pero no vas a poder evitarla.

-Pues dímela.

-Se trata otra vez de Leah; bebe mucho y pierde el control. Ha estado haciendo cosas descabelladas, y la gente habla.

-Ya es una mujer adulta. No puedo controlarla -dijo Bella fríamente, sin embargo la puso furiosa el pensar que Leah arrastraba el nombre Swan por la suciedad.

-Pues yo creo que tú si puedes. Sue no puede, pero los dos sabemos que Sue no tiene mucho instinto maternal. Por otra parte, desde tu último cumpleaños, tú controlas el rancho, lo que hace que Leah dependa de ti -giró la cabeza para inmovilizarla en el asiento con sus ojos oscuros de halcón-. Sé que no te gusta, pero es tu hermanastra y vuelve a usar el nombre Swan.

-¿Otra vez? -soltó Isabella-. Después de dos divorcios, ¿por qué se molesta en cambiar de nombre? -Edward tenía razón: no le gustaba Leah, nunca le había gustado. Su hermanastra, dos años mayor, tenía el temperamento de un demonio de tasmania. Luego le dirigió una mirada burlona-. Me has dicho que _tú_ controlas el rancho.

-Y lo hago -contestó él tan suavemente que el pelo de la nuca se le erizó-. Pero no lo poseo. El rancho es tu casa, Bells. Ya es hora de que asumas este hecho.

-No me sermonees, Edward Cullen. Mi casa ahora está en Chicago.

-Tu marido está muerto -la interrumpió brutalmente-. No hay nada allí para ti y lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Un apartamento vacío y un trabajo aburrido?

-Me gusta mi trabajo. Además no tengo por qué trabajar.

-Sí que tienes, porque te volverías loca sentándote en una casa vacía sin nada que hacer. Aunque tu marido te dejó algo de dinero, se acabará en unos cinco años, y no dejaré que dejes el rancho seco para financiar ese lugar.

-¡Es mi rancho! -indicó ella al momento.

-También era de tu padre y él lo amaba. Por él no te dejaré que lo arruines.

Bella levantó la barbilla, luchando por mantener la calma. Eso había sido un golpe bajo y él lo sabía.

La echó una mirada otra vez y continuó:

-La situación con Leah empeora. No puedo manejarla y hacer también mi trabajo. Necesito ayuda, Cat, y tú eres la solución más lógica.

-No puedo quedarme -dijo ella, pero por una vez la incertidumbre era evidente en su voz. Le tenía aversión a Leah, pero, por otra parte, no la odiaba. Leah era un dolor y un problema, pero hubo veces, cuando eran más jóvenes que habían reído juntas tontamente como adolescentes normales. Y como Edward había advertido, Leah usaba el nombre de Swan, que había tomado como propio cuando el padre de Bella se había casado con Sue, aunque nunca había sido legalizado.

-Intentaré conseguir un permiso -se oyó decir Bella, y como una tardía auto defensa añadió-. Pero no será permanente. Ahora estoy acostumbrada a la vida en una gran ciudad y disfruto de las cosas que no se pueden encontrar en un rancho -y realmente era verdad; disfrutaba de las continuas actividades de una gran ciudad, pero las dejaría sin un sólo lamento si pensara que pudiera tener una vida pacífica en el rancho.

-Te solía gustar el rancho -dijo él.

-Era a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Él no dijo nada más, y después de un momento Bella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Reconoció que tenía plena confianza en las capacidades de Edward como piloto, y el conocimiento era amargo pero ineludible. Confiaría en él con su vida, pero nada más.


	2. Pasado de Edward

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

**

* * *

Summary:** _Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward"

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra Todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Howard Linda. Sólo la adaptación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 2  
**

_**Pasado de Edward**_

_**

* * *

**_

Incluso con los ojos cerrados eran tan consciente de su presencia a su lado que sintió como el calor de su cuerpo la quemaba. Podía oler su embriagador aroma masculino, oír su firme respiración. Cada vez que él se movía sentía un hormigueo por su cuerpo. Dios mío, pensó desesperada. ¿Alguna vez podría olvidarse de ese día? ¿Tenía él que ensombrecer toda su vida, rigiéndola con su mera presencia? Incluso había ensombrecido su matrimonio, obligándola a mentirle a su marido.

Vagó a la deriva en un ligero duermevela, en un estado que estaba entre la consciencia y el sueño y se encontró recordando con perfecta claridad todo lo que sabía sobre Edward Cullen. Lo conocía de toda la vida. El padre de él había sido un vecino, un ranchero con una pequeña extensión de tierra que prosperaba, y Edward había trabajado con su padre desde que fue lo suficiente mayor para sentarse sobre un caballo; pero tenía once años más que ella y le había parecido ya un hombre en vez del muchacho que era.

Incluso de niña, Bella sabía que el escándalo estaba atado al nombre de Edward Cullen. Se le conocía como "el salvaje muchacho Cullen" y las chicas más mayores se reían tontamente cuando hablaban de él. Pero era sólo un muchacho, un vecino, y a Bella le gustaba. Él nunca le prestó mucha atención, pero cuando la hablaba era amable y capaz de sacarla de su timidez; Edward era bueno con los animales jóvenes, incluso con los humanos jóvenes. Se decía que él se encontraba más a gusto en compañía de los animales, pero, por alguna razón, tenía un raro toque con caballos y perros.

Cuando Bella tenía ocho años su mundo cambió. También había sido un tiempo de cambios para Edward. El mismo año en que murió su madre, dejando a Bella asustada y sola, a él lo llamaron a filas. Tenía diecinueve años cuando se bajó de un avión en Saigón. Cuando volvió, tres años más tarde, ya nada era lo mismo. Charlie Swan se había vuelto a casar con una bella y misteriosa mujer de Nueva Orleans. Desde el principio a Bella no le gustó mucho Sue. Por el bien de su padre oculto sus sentimientos e hizo lo posible para llevarse bien con Sue, estableciendo una difícil tregua. Las dos se trataban cuidadosamente. No es que Sue fuera el estereotipo de la madrastra malvada; simplemente no era una mujer maternal, ni siquiera para su hija, Leah. A Sue le gustaba el brillo y el baile y desde el principio no encajó con la vida de trabajo del rancho. Lo intentó por Charlie. Esa era otra cosa de la que Bella nunca había dudado, que Sue amaba a su padre. Por eso, la dos convivieron en una relativa paz.

Los cambios en la vida de Edward habían sido aún mayores. Había sobrevivido a Vietnam, pero algunas veces parecía que sólo su cuerpo había vuelto. Sus verdes ojos risueños ya no reían. Observaban y pensaban. Su cuerpo tenía cicatrices de heridas ya curadas, pero las heridas mentales que había sufrido lo habían cambiado para siempre. Nunca habló de ello. Rara vez hablaba de nada. Se mantenía aparte y observaba a las personas con esos ojos duros e inexpresivos, y pronto se convirtió en un paria.

Bebía mucho, sentándose solo y engullendo continuamente alcohol, su expresión cerrada y dura. Naturalmente se hizo aún más atractivo para las mujeres de lo que era antes. Algunas no podían resistirse al aura de peligro tan pegada a él como una capa invisible. Cada una de ellas soñaba con tener el encanto que pudiera consolarlo, curarlo y sacarlo de la pesadilla en la que todavía vivía.

Se metió en un escándalo detrás de otro. Su padre lo sacó de casa y nadie más lo contrató, los rancheros y los comerciantes se juntaron para librar a la vecindad de él. De alguna forma todavía encontraba el dinero para el whisky, y a veces desaparecía durante días haciendo suponer a la gente que se había arrastrado a alguna parte y había muerto. Pero siempre aparecía como un penique falso, un poco más delgado, más ojeroso, pero siempre allí.

Fue inevitable que la hostilidad hacia él aumentase hasta convertirse en violencia; había estado involucrado con demasiadas mujeres, peleado con demasiados hombres. Charlie Swan lo encontró un día tumbado en una zanja a las afueras de la ciudad. Edward fue golpeado por un grupo de hombres que decidieron darle su merecido y estaba tan delgado que sus huesos se translucían bajo la piel. Todavía silencioso y concentrado, sus ojos brillaban intensamente cuando miró a su salvador con un sombrío desafío aún cuando era incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Sin una palabra Charlie lo cogió en brazos como si fuera un niño y lo llevó al rancho para cuidar de él. Una semana más tarde, Edward, se arrastró dolorosamente sobre un caballo y acompañó a Charlie por el rancho, realizando la difícil pero necesaria tarea de reparar el cercado roto y juntar el ganado dispersado. Tenía tantos dolores durante los primeros días que el sudor corría por su cuerpo cada vez que se movía, pero él continuó con sombría determinación.

Dejó de beber y empezó a comer regularmente otra vez. Se robusteció y aumentó de peso debido a la comida y al duro trabajo físico que hacía. Nunca habló sobre lo que había pasado. Los otros trabajadores del rancho lo dejaban solo excepto por lo contactos necesarios durante el trabajo, pero Edward ya era poco comunicativo en sus mejores tiempos. Trabajó, comió y durmió, y cualquier cosa que le pedía Charlie Swan, él lo hacía o moría en el intento.

El afecto y la confianza entre los dos hombres eran evidentes; nadie se sorprendió cuando Cullen fue nombrado capataz al irse el anterior a un trabajo en Oklahoma. Como Charlie decía a cualquiera que quisiera escucharle, Edward tenía instinto para los caballos y el ganado y Charlie confiaba en él. Por entonces los otros trabajadores del rancho se habían acostumbrado a trabajar con él y la transición fue tranquila.

Poco tiempo después Charlie murió de una fuerte caída. Bella y Leah estaban en la escuela en ese momento, y Bella todavía podía recordar su sorpresa cuando llegó Edward para sacarla de la clase. La llevó fuera y la informó de la muerte de su padre, y la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba violentamente por la pena, su delgada mano llena de callos le acariciaba el pelo castaño. Ella le temía ligeramente, pero ahora se pegaba a él, instintivamente confortada por su fuerza de acero. Su padre había confiado en él, ¿qué menos podía hacer ella?

Debido a aquella confianza, Bella se sintió doblemente traicionada cuando Edward empezó a actuar como si fuera el dueño del rancho. Nadie podía tomar el lugar de su padre. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo? Pero cada vez más a menudo él comía en la casa del rancho. Finalmente llegó a instalarse en la casa. Era especialmente irritante que Sue no hiciera ningún esfuerzo por imponerse; dejó que Edward se saliera con la suya en cualquier cosa concerniente al rancho. Era una mujer que automáticamente se apoyaba en los hombres fuera eso conveniente o no y desde luego no era contrincante para Edward. Mirando hacia atrás, Bella comprendía ahora que Sue se había visto completamente perdida en cualquier asunto del rancho y como no tenía otra casa para ella y para Leah se había visto metida en una vida que era completamente extraña para ella, totalmente incapaz de manejar a un hombre como Edward, que era a la vez determinado y peligroso.

Bella se resintió amargamente por la toma de poderes de Edward. Charlie lo había recogido literalmente de la cuneta y lo había levantado, sosteniéndole hasta que pudo hacerlo él solo, y así era como se lo pagaba, mudándose dentro de la casa y asumiendo el control.

El rancho era de Bella, con Sue designada como su tutora legal, por lo que Bella no tenía ni voz ni voto. Todos los hombres, sin excepción, obedecían a Edward, a pesar de todo lo que Bella podía hacer. Y trató de hacer mucho. Perder a su padre la había sacado de su timidez, y luchó por su rancho con la ferocidad de una joven sin conocimientos, desobedeciendo a Edward a cada paso. En esa etapa de su vida Leah había sido un cómplice dispuesto. Leah siempre estaba dispuesta a romper las reglas, cualquier regla. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, Bella siempre sentía que no era para Edward más irritante que un mosquito que podía apartar a un lado fácilmente.

Cuando él decidió diversificarse en la cría de caballos, Sue le proporcionó el capital, a pesar de la vociferante oposición de Bella, de los fondos que había apartados para la educación de las chicas. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Edward quería, lo conseguía. Tenía el Rancho S bajo su pulgar... de momento. Bella estuvo toda la noche sin poder dormir, deleitándose en el día en que fuera mayor de edad, saboreando las palabras que diría cuando despidiera a Edward Cullen.

Edward amplió su dominación a su vida personal. Cuando tenía quince años aceptó una cita con un chico de dieciocho para ir a un baile. Edward se enteró y llamó al muchacho para informarle quedamente de que Bella no era aún lo suficiente mayor. Cuando Bella descubrió lo que había hecho perdió el control, lo que la hizo actuar imprudentemente. Sin pensarlo, lo golpeó, su mano le abofeteó la cara con tal fuerza que el brazo le quedó entumecido.

Él no dijo nada. Sus ojos brillantes se entrecerraron; luego, con la rapidez de una serpiente al atacar la agarró por el brazo y la llevó al piso de arriba. Bella pataleó y arañó gritando cada centímetro del camino, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil. Él la manejó con facilidad, su fuerza, mucho más mayor que la de ella la hizo sentir tan desvalida como una niña. Una vez llegaron a su cuarto, le bajó los vaqueros, se sentó sobre la cama, la puso a través de sus rodillas y la dio el azote de su vida. Con quince años, Bella empezaba a pasar de la adolescencia a la forma más redondeada de feminidad, y la vergüenza que pasó fue peor que el dolor inflingido por la callosa mano. Cuando la dejó ir, ella se puso derecha y se arregló la ropa con la cara contraída por la furia.

-Me pides que te trate como una mujer -dijo él con su voz ronca-, pero eres sólo una niña y te trataré como a una niña. No me provoques hasta que seas lo bastante mayor para manejarlo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y voló escaleras abajo en busca de Sue, sus mejillas estaban todavía mojadas por las lágrimas cuando gritó que tenía que despedirlo, _ahora_.

Sue se rió en su cara.

-No seas tonta, Bella -dijo bruscamente-. Necesitamos a Edward... necesito a Edward.

Detrás de ella, Bella oyó a Edward riendo quedamente y sintió como su mano acariciaba su pelo castaño.

-Tranquilízate, gata montesa; no puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

Bella había apartado la cabeza violentamente para evitar su caricia, pero él había tenido razón. No había podido despedirle. Diez años más tarde todavía controlaba el rancho y fue ella la que se había marchado, escapando de su propia casa aterrorizada de que él la redujera hasta la posición de tener que suplicar, sin más voluntad que la de los caballos a los que tan fácilmente amaestraba.

* * *

**NA: Sean jueces! ¿comentarios?**


	3. Un Aterrizaje Limpio

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

**

* * *

Summary:** _Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward"

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra Todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Howard Linda. Sólo la adaptación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 3  
**

_**Un aterrizaje Limpio**_

_**

* * *

***  
**_

-¿Estás dormida? -preguntó él ahora, trayéndola al presente. Bella abrió los ojos.

-No.

-Entonces habla conmigo -pidió. Aunque no lo miraba, podía visualizar su boca sensualmente formada, moviéndose cuando dijo las palabras. Nunca había olvidado nada de él, de la forma lenta en que hablaba con aquel tono oscuro y ligeramente ronco de su voz, como si sus cuerdas vocales estuvieran oxidadas por falta de uso. La miró rápidamente-. Háblame de tu marido.

Bella se asustó, abriendo mucho sus ojos oscuros.

-Lo viste varias veces. ¿Qué quieres saber sobre Jacob?

-Muchas cosas -murmuró ligeramente-. Como por ejemplo si te preguntó por qué no eras virgen cuando te casaste con él.

Bella amargada y furiosa, contuvo las palabras que le vinieron a los labios. ¿Qué podía decir que no fuera a usar contra ella? ¿Que no era de su incumbencia? Entonces él contestaría que era más de su incumbencia que de cualquier otro hombre, considerando que él había sido el responsable de la pérdida de su virginidad.

Intentó no mirarlo, pero contra su voluntad se giró, su ojos abiertos y vulnerables.

-Nunca preguntó -dijo finalmente con voz tranquila.

El duro perfil de Edward estaba grabado contra el azul del cielo, y su corazón golpeó en su pecho; esto la hizo recordar dolorosamente aquel día de verano cuando él se había inclinado sobre ella bajo el calor del sol y con el cielo recortando su silueta, haciéndolo parecer un ídolo. Su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente en respuesta de los recuerdos y apartó la mirada de él antes de que se girase y viera la crudeza de su dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

-Yo habría preguntado -habló él con voz áspera.

-Jake era un caballero -dijo ella con mordacidad.

-¿Eso significa que yo no lo soy?

-Sabes la respuesta a eso al igual que yo, tú no eres un caballero. Nunca eres gentil.

-Fui gentil contigo una vez -contestó él, sus ojos oscuros la recorrieron lentamente, pasando por las curvas de sus pechos, de sus caderas y de sus muslos. De nuevo la cálida tensión de su cuerpo la advirtió que no era indiferente a este hombre, nunca lo había sido, y el dolor floreció dentro de ella.

-¡No quiero hablar de eso! -tan pronto como sus palabras se escaparon de su boca deseó no haberlas dicho. Él pánico que había en su tono demostraba a cualquiera con una inteligencia normal que no podía hablar del incidente con la indiferencia que los años tendrían que haber traído, y Edward era más inteligente y más intuitivo que cualquier otro. Sus siguientes palabras lo demostraron.

-No puedes escaparte siempre. Ahora ya no eres una niña, Bells; eres una mujer.

¡Oh, eso ya lo sabía ella! La había hecho mujer cuando tenía diecisiete años, y la imagen de él la había atormentado desde entonces, hasta se había entrometido entre ella y su marido y defraudó a Jake al no poder darle la devoción que merecía, aunque ella se hubiera muerto antes de dejarle adivinar que su respuesta a él no había sido la que debería. Tampoco podía decirle a Edward lo profundamente que había afectado su vida lo que para él pudo haber sido sólo un acoplamiento casual.

-No me escapé -negó ella-. Fui a la universidad, lo que es completamente diferente.

-Y viniste de visita a casa tan poco como pudiste -comentó sarcásticamente con rudeza-. ¿Pensaste que te atacaría cada vez que te viera? Sabía que eras demasiado joven. Maldición, de todos modos no pensé que pasara y yo estaba malditamente seguro de que no iba a volver a pasar, al menos hasta que fueras más mayor y supieras un poco más sobre eso.

-¡Yo sabía lo que era el sexo! -lo desafió, no queriendo que adivinara lo poco preparada que había estado para la realidad de ello, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil.

-Sabías lo que era, pero no como era -la verdad cruel y dura de sus palabras la hizo callar y después de un minuto, él continuó con gravedad-. No estabas lista para ello, ¿verdad?

Suspiró estremecedoramente, deseando haber fingido que estaba dormida. Edward parecía un semental en busca de sangre, cuando agarraba algo entre los dientes no había manera de que lo dejara.

-No -admitió ella sintiéndose desgraciada-. Especialmente no contigo.

Una dura sonrisa curvó su boca sombría.

-Y fui suave contigo. Te hubieras mojado tus delicadas braguitas si me hubiera dejado llevar del modo en que quería hacerlo.

La agonía serpenteó por su vientre, lo que hizo que la emprendiera contra él, esperando vanamente poderlo lastimar como la había lastimado a ella.

-¡No lo deseaba! No...

-Lo deseabas -la interrumpió severamente-. Tenías el temperamento de una pantera y luchabas contra mí solo por el placer de la lucha, pero lo deseabas. No intentaste alejarte de mí. Arremetiste contra mí y trataste de hacerme daño de cualquier manera que pudieras, y en algún momento mientras recorrías ese camino, todo ese temperamento se convirtió en deseo y te envolviste a mi alrededor como una vid.

Cathryn se estremeció ante los recuerdos.

-¡No quiero hablar de ello!

Sin previo aviso él se enfureció, con ese mortífero temperamento que las personas inteligentes aprendían a evitar.

-Bien, ya he tenido bastante -gruñó con voz espesa, cambiando los controles a piloto automático y cogiéndola.

Ella instintivamente intentó sin conseguirlo evitar sus manos y él apartó sus dedos con una facilidad ridícula. La cogió los brazos levantándola de su asiento y la tumbó sobre él. Su boca era dura, caliente, tal como la recordaba, el sabor de él era familiar como si ella nunca se hubiera marchado. Sus pequeñas manos apretadas en puños golpearon infructuosamente los hombros de él, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos por resistir se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado, nada en absoluto. Una oleada caliente de excitación sensual hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, que su respiración se convirtiera en jadeos, que un temblor recorriera todo su cuerpo. Lo deseaba. ¡Oh, maldición, cómo lo deseaba! Alguna especia de química hizo que se abriera como una flor a la luz del sol, torciéndose, buscando, aunque sabía que él no era para ella.

La lengua de él probó lentamente su boca y dejó de luchar para sujetar sus hombros y sentir con deleite sus duros músculos bajo sus palmas. El placer la llenaba, el placer que incluía el gusto, el sentido y el olor de él, el tacto ligeramente áspero de la mejilla de Edward contra la suya, la intimidad de las lenguas acariciándose que la hizo recordar un caluroso día de verano cuando no hubo nada de ropa entre ellos. La cólera se había ido convirtiéndose en deseo que brilló intensamente en sus ojos oscuros cuando él levantó la boca justo un milímetro para exigir:

-¿Alguna vez has olvidado como fue?

Las manos de ella se deslizaron por su cabeza, tratando de acercarlo a través de ese delicioso, intolerable y diminuto espacio que separaba sus bocas, pero él se resistió y los dedos de ella acariciaron el pelo broncineo, sedoso y brillante.

-Ed -refunfuñó con voz ronca.

-¿Lo has hecho? -insistió él, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella intentó acercar la suya para que su boca se pegara a la de él.

No importaba; de todos modos él ya lo sabía. ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? Una caricia y se derretía contra él.

-No, nunca lo he olvidado -admitió en un susurro que se apagó cuando por fin bajó su boca y la besó con fiereza y ella volvió a beber del frescor masculino ácido y dulce a la vez.

No se sorprendió cuando sintió los dedos de Edward sobre su pecho, que se deslizaban con desasosiego por sus costillas. La delgada seda de su vestido veraniego sin mangas no era barrera para el calor de sus manos y sintió como se quemaba con el calor de sus caricias que iban recorriendo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su rodilla, luego empezó un lento viaje por su muslo, levantando la falda y exponiendo sus largas piernas. Y entonces bruscamente él se detuvo, estremeciéndose por el esfuerzo que eso le costó, y apartó la mano de su pierna.

-Éste no es lugar para hacer el amor -susurró con voz ronca, apartando la boca de la de ella y deslizando sus besos hacia la oreja-. Es un milagro que no nos hayamos estrellado. Pero puedo esperar hasta que estemos en casa.

Las pestañas femeninas se alzaron revelando unos ojos oscuros aturdidos y somnolientos y él la besó de nuevo con dureza, luego la sentó es su asiento. Todavía respirando con fuerza, Edward comprobó su posición, se secó el sudor de la frente y se giró hacia ella.

-Ahora sabemos donde estamos -dijo con satisfacción sombría.

Bella se sentó erguida y giró la cabeza para clavar la mirada en la amplia extensión de tierra que había abajo. ¡Idiota! Se reprendió. ¡Estúpida idiota! Ahora él sabía lo poderosa que era el arma que tenía contra ella y no se hacía la menor ilusión de que vacilara para usarla. No era justo que su deseo por ella no lo dejara tan vulnerable como ella se sentía, pero el hecho básico era que el deseo de él era simplemente eso, deseo, sin ninguna de las emociones o necesidades que sentía Bella, mientras el mero sonido de su voz la sumergía en tantos sentimientos y abrasadoras necesidades que no tenía ninguna esperanza de poder clasificarlos y entenderlos. Edward estaba tan profundamente asociado a todas las crisis y los hitos de su vida que aunque lo odiaba y lo temía, era ya una parte de ella por lo que no podía despedirlo ni echarlo a patadas de su vida. Era tan adictivo como una droga, usando su cuerpo delgado, de duros músculos, y sus manos para mantener bajo control a sus mujeres.

¡No seré una de sus mujeres! se juró Isabella con ferocidad, apretando los puños. Él no tenía principios morales, ningún sentido de la vergüenza. Después de todo lo que su padre había hecho por él, en cuanto Charlie estuvo en la tumba, Edward había tomado el control. Y no le bastó con eso. Tenía que tener el rancho y también a la hija de Charlie. En ese momento Bella decidió no quedarse, regresar a Chicago en cuanto las vacaciones terminaran. Los problemas de Leah no eran cosa suya. Si a Edward no le gustaba como iban las cosas, era libre de buscar empleo en otra parte.

Empezaron a dar vueltas sobre el prado y la casa de madera para señalar su llegada al rancho. Edward giró bruscamente el avión hacia la izquierda para alinearse sobre la pequeña pista de aterrizaje. Estaba asombrada del poco tiempo que les había tomado llegar hasta el rancho, pero una mirada a su reloj hizo que se diera cuenta que había pasado más tiempo del que creía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado entre los brazos de Edward? ¿Y cuánto tiempo había estado perdida en sus pensamientos? Cuando estaba con él, parecía que todo lo demás se desvanecía.

Cuando Edward aterrizó con facilidad un polvo rojo se esparció por el campo; aterrizaron tan suavemente que apenas hubo golpe. Bella se encontró mirando las manos de él fuertes, morenas y competentes, tanto pilotando un avión, como dominando un caballo díscolo o calmando a una frívola mujer. Recordó esas manos sobre su cuerpo e hizo un esfuerzo para apartar el recuerdo de su mente

* * *

**NA: ¿Comentarios?**


	4. Rancho S

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS  
**

_(Crossover)_

_

* * *

_

**Summary_: _**_Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4**

**Rancho S  
**

_(Tierra de los Swan)_

_

* * *

_

**_Abstenerse de recuerdos, a veces es una cuestión de supervivencia._**

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Linda Howardn. Sólo la adaptacion es mía.

* * *

Cuando Bella subió los tres escalones del porche que rodeaba la casa, se quedó sorprendida de que Sue no saliera a saludarla. Leah no salió tampoco, pero no había esperado que lo hiciera. Sue, por otra parte, al menos siempre guardaba las apariencias y había hecho un gran espectáculo de afecto cuando Jake estaba vivo y la visitaron. Abrió la puerta de rejilla y entró en la fresca semioscuridad; Edward entró detrás con el equipaje.

-¿Dónde está Sue? -preguntó ella.

Él empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Sólo Dios lo sabe -gruñó, y Bella lo siguió sintiéndose cada vez más irritada. Lo cogió cuando él abrió la habitación que siempre había sido suya y dejó caer las bolsas sobre la cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -exigió ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Estos días Sue va de aquí para allá. De todas formas nunca ha estado muy interesada en el rancho -se dio la vuelta para marcharse y Bella lo siguió otra vez.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó con brusquedad.

Edward se volvió hacia ella con exagerada paciencia.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Tenías algo más en mente? -su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio y después otra vez hacia ella, y Bella tensó la mandíbula.

-Tenía en mente encontrar a Sue.

-Volverá antes del anochecer. He visto que no está el coche familiar y ella odia conducir de noche, así que estará aquí por entonces, a menos que tenga un accidente.

-¡Y tú estás tan preocupado! -lo atacó ella.

-¿Debería estarlo? Soy un ranchero, no un acompañante.

-Corrección: eres un _capataz_ de rancho.

Por un momento sus ojos llamearon por su temperamento; luego lo controló.

-Tienes razón, y como capataz tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí enfurruñada o te vas a cambiar de ropa para venir conmigo? Ha habido muchos cambios desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. He pensado que podrías estar interesada, _jefa_ -remarcó ligeramente la última palabra con ojos burlones. Él era el jefe y lo sabía. Lo había sido durante tantos años que muchos de los trabajadores del rancho habían sido contratados después de la muerte de Charlie y no guardaban ninguna lealtad hacia un Swan, sólo a Edward Cullen.

Vaciló por un momento, dividida entre su renuencia a pasar tiempo en su compañía y su interés por el rancho. Los años que había pasado fuera habían sido un exilio y había sufrido cada día, añorando los enormes espacios y el olor limpio de la tierra. Quería ver la tierra, encontrarse de nuevo con las cosas que habían marcado sus días de juventud.

-Iré a cambiarme -dijo quedamente.

-Te esperaré en los establos -indicó él, recorriendo el cuerpo de ella con la mirada-. A no ser que quieras compañía mientras te cambias.

-¡No! -su feroz negativa fue automática y no pareció que Edward esperara otra respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y bajó la escalera. Bella volvió a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta, luego puso los brazos en su espalda para desabrochar el vestido y quitárselo. Por un momento pensó en Edward bajándole la cremallera; luego tembló y sacó con fuerza de su mente aquella traidora idea. Tenía que apresurarse. La paciencia de Edward tenía un corto límite.

No se molestó en desempacar. Siempre dejaba la mayor parte de sus vaqueros y sus camisas en el rancho. En Chicago llevaba elegantes vaqueros de diseño. En el rancho llevaba vaqueros descoloridos que estaban cedidos por el uso. A veces le parecía que cuando se cambiaba de ropa, cambiaba de personalidad. La brillante y elegante esposa de Jacob Black se convertía de nuevo en Isabella Swan.

Edward la estaba esperando pacientemente en apariencia. Llevaba las riendas de dos caballos, uno castrado de largas patas de color gris, un caballo que Bella no recordaba haber visto antes. Habiendo tenido caballos a su alrededor durante toda su vida no les tenía ningún miedo, así que frotó la nariz del animal con naturalidad, dejando que aprendiera su olor mientras le hablaba.

-Hola, tío, no te conozco. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas por aquí?

-Un par de años -contestó Edward, lanzándole las riendas-. Es un buen caballo, sin ningún mal hábito, apacible. No como Redman, aquí presente -agregó pesaroso cuando el caballo castaño le dio un cabezazo, pero esta vez con tanta fuerza que lo envió unos cuantos pasos más allá. Se subió a la silla de montar, sin ofrecerse a ayudar a Bella, un gesto que, de todas formas, ella hubiera rechazado. Estaba muy lejos de estar indefensa ante un caballo. Se montó y urgió al caballo gris al trote para alcanzar a Edward, que no había esperado.

Montados a caballo pasaron por delante de los establos, y Bella admiró los cuidados establos y los graneros, varios de ellos no estaban allí en su última visita. Los trabajadores continuaban con su trabajo sin prestarles atención o echándoles una ligera mirada de curiosidad cuando pasaban. Potros juguetones de largas piernas retozabas sobre la dulce hierba primaveral. Edward levantó una mano enguantada para señalar una construcción.

-Es el nuevo granero para los potros. ¿Quieres verlo?

Ella asintió y movieron la cabeza de los caballos hacia esa dirección.

-Ahora sólo hay una yegua -dijo-. Sólo la cuidamos. Las últimas semanas han sido de mucho trabajo, pero ahora tenemos un descanso.

Las cuadras en el granero eran aireadas, espaciosas y estaban escrupulosamente limpias. Como había dicho Edward, ahora solo había un inquilino. Allí en medio de una gran cuadra estaba una yegua, su postura era de tal absoluto cansancio que Bella rió compadecida. Cuando Edward tendió la mano e hizo un sonido con la lengua, la yegua fue hacia él con pesados pasos y sacó la cabeza dispuesta a permitir que la mimaran. Él la complació, hablándola con ese canturreo especial de su voz que calmaba al más nervioso de los animales. Cuando Bella era más joven había intentado imitar el tono pero sin resultado.

-Ahora somos una de las mejores granjas de cría de caballos del estado -dijo Edward sin ningún signo de orgullo, simplemente declarando un hecho-. Tenemos compradores de todos los estados, incluso de Hawai.

Cuando continuaron su paseo Edward no habló mucho, dejó que Bella viera por sí misma los cambios que se habían hecho. Ella también permaneció en silencio, pero sabiendo que todo lo que veía estaba bien llevado. Las cercas y los prados estaban en una forma excelente; los animales estaban sanos y animosos sin ningún signo de maltratos; los edificios eran firmes y limpios, y se los veía recién pintados. Las barracas de los jornaleros habían sido ampliadas y modernizadas. Sorprendida también advirtió varias casitas en la parte posterior de la casa del rancho, estaban algo alejadas, pero a una distancia cómoda.

-¿Aquello son casas?

Él gruñó una respuesta afirmativa.

-Algunos de los trabajadores están casados. Tenía que hacer algo o algunos de los mejores hombres estarían muy lejos por la noche en caso de necesitarlos -la observó con su oscura mirada, pero Bella no tenía nada en contra de las casas; le pareció lo más lógico. Aunque si hubiera tenido alguna objeción no la habría expuesto, no quería empezar una discusión con él. Y no es que Edward discutiera. Él simplemente declaraba su posición y la mantenía. Sin mirarlo era consciente de su cuerpo, de sus largas piernas, de los acerados músculos que controlaban caballos de media tonelada con facilidad, de su oscura mirada de fuego que hacía que la gente se mantuviera a distancia.

-¿Quieres seguir y ver el ganado? -preguntó él, y sin esperar su respuesta se alejó, dejando a Bella que lo siguiera o no. Lo siguió, manteniendo la cabeza del caballo gris justo en el hombro del caballo castaño. Fue un rápido paseo hacia los pastos del oeste donde pastaban los Herefords y se dio cuenta con pesar que lo lamentaría a la mañana siguiente. Sus músculos no estaban acostumbrados a tanta actividad.

La manada era asombrosamente pequeña y así se lo dijo a Edward, y él contestó arrastrando las palabras:

-Ya no estamos en el negocio vacuno. Lo que criamos es la mayor parte para nuestro uso. Ahora somos criadores de caballos.

Bella se quedó estupefacta, clavó los ojos en él por un momento y luego gritó:

-¿Qué? ¡Esto es un rancho de ganado! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para deshacerte del ganado?

-No necesito que nadie "me de permiso" -contestó con dureza-. Perdíamos dinero con el ganado, así que cambié el funcionamiento. Si hubieras estado aquí lo habría discutido contigo, pero no te importó lo suficiente como para hacer una visita.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú sabes por qué no he venido más a menudo! Sabes que es debido a... -se calló bruscamente con ganas de atacarlo pero sin querer admitir su debilidad por él.

Edward esperó, pero ella no dijo nada más, así que hizo girar la cabeza de Redman hacia el este. El sol ya estaba bajo, pero mantenían un paso tranquilo, sin hablar. ¿Qué podían decir? Bella no se fijó hacia donde iban hasta que Edward detuvo el caballo en lo alto de una suave subida y ella miró hacia abajo para ver el río y un grupo de árboles, la amplia área protegida donde había nadado desnuda ese caluroso día de julio, y la orilla cubierta de hierba donde Edward y ella habían hecho el amor. Aunque era consciente de que Edward la observaba con mucha intensidad no pudo impedir que el color abandonara sus mejillas.

-Maldición -dijo con voz temblorosa, sin añadir nada más, pero sabía que él entendería el significado.

Él se quitó el sombrero y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-¿Por qué estás tan alterada? No voy a atacarte, por el amor de Dios. Vamos a llevar a los caballos allí para que puedan beber algo, eso es todo. Venga, adelante.

Ahora el color llameaba en sus mejillas y la enfureció la facilidad con que la había hecho quedar como una tonta. Se esforzó por mantener el control y lo siguió hacia el río cuesta abajo sin que su cara reflejara ningún indicio de agitación, pero con cada centímetro de su cuerpo recordando.

Era allí donde él la había encontrado bañándose desnuda y la había ordenado severamente que saliera del agua, amenazándola con sacarla él si no salía voluntariamente. Salió rabiosa del río, indignada por su arrogante actitud y había ido directamente a la batalla sin considerar las posibles consecuencias de atacar a un hombre cuando estaba totalmente desnuda. Lo que pasó fue más por su culpa que por la de Edward, admitió ahora con más madurez de la que había sido capaz ocho años antes. Él había tratado de mantenerla alejada y de calmarla, pero sus manos habían resbalado por su carne húmeda y desnuda y él era todo un hombre, tan manifiestamente viril que su masculinidad era como un luz de neón atrayendo a cada mujer que lo miraba.

Cuando él apretó su boca contra la de ella, deteniendo sus gritos de furia, la ardiente rabia se transformó instantáneamente en un oscuro resplandor de deseo. No tenía ni idea de como controlar sus propias respuestas o que respuestas despertaba en él, pero Edward se lo había demostrado del modo más explícito posible.

* * *

**NA: Acabo de Publicar un One Shot donde Edward leescribe una carta a Bella durante Luna Nueva (en el tiempo que se separaron). Espero que quienes se tomen un chance de leerlo realmente les guste! **

**PD: Gracias por los comentarios.**


	5. El Jefe

** CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

_(Crossover)_

* * *

**Summary_: _**_Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward .

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_**El Jefe**_

* * *

_No porque todo el mundo crea en una mentira se convierte en verdad_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Linda Howard. Sólo la adaptacion es mía.

* * *

Cuando él desmontó para dejar que su caballo bebiera, Bella hizo lo mismo. Edward notó la leve rigidez de sus miembros y dijo:

-Vas a estar dolorida si no te das un masaje. Cuando regresemos me ocuparé de ti.

Ella se quedó rígida al pensar en él dándole masajes en las piernas y rechazó la oferta con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

-Gracias, pero puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu dolor.

Por algún motivo la fácil aceptación de su rechazo la irritó aún más y lo miró airadamente cuando montaron de nuevo y comenzaron el regreso a la casa. Ahora que él lo había mencionado, era consciente de que el dolor aumentaba con cada paso que daban. Sólo el orgullo la impidió pedir que redujeran la marcha y tenía la mandíbula rígida cuando por fin llegaron a los establos.

Él se bajó de su montura y estuvo a su lado antes de que ella pudiera sacar los pies de los estribos. Sin una palabra la cogió de la cintura, y la bajó cuidadosamente y Bella supo que se había dado cuenta de su incomodidad. Murmuró un gracias y se alejó de su lado.

-Ve a la casa y dile a Lorna que iré a comer dentro de una media hora -pidió-. Date prisa o no tendrás tiempo de quitarte antes el olor a caballo.

El pensar en una ducha aflojó la tensión de los músculos, y no fue hasta que entró en la casa que se dio cuenta irritada que hasta las horas de comer tenían que ser cuando a él le fuera bien. Vaciló recordando que, después de todo, él era el que hacía el trabajo, así que parecía justo que sus comidas estuvieran calientes. Cuando pensaba eso se le ocurrió que siempre podría comer con los otros trabajadores. Nadie le había invitado a la casa principal. Y él no había esperado una invitación, pensó y luego suspiró, y diligentemente fue a darle el mensaje a Lorna, que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Ni Sue ni Leah se presentaron, así que se apresuró por las escaleras y se dio una ducha rápida. Las comidas en el rancho no eran formales, pero se puso un vestido de algodón sin mangas en vez de los vaqueros, y se maquilló con esmero, llevada por algún instinto femenino profundamente enterrado que no deseaba examinar demasiado. Cuando se cepillaba el pelo castaño haciendo una honda sobre sus hombros, sonó un breve golpe en la puerta que se abrió casi inmediatamente dejando paso a su hermanastra.

Su primer pensamiento fue que el último matrimonio de Leah debió ser duro. Su pelo negro brillaba, el delicado cuerpo era delgado y firme, pero había en ella una tensión febril y las líneas de descontento rodeaban los bordes de los ojos y de los labios. Leah era una mujer encantadora, exótica, una versión más joven de Sue, con su boca madura y sus ojos color avellana, con la piel de un tono dorado. Sin embargo, el efecto de esa belleza, desaparecía por la petulancia de su expresión.

-Bienvenida a casa -ronroneó, levantando con gracia una mano que sostenía un vaso con un líquido ámbar en su interior-. Siento no haber estado aquí para darte la bienvenida, pero se me había olvidado que hoy era el gran día. Estoy segura de que Edward te ha cuidado bien -dio un buen trago de su bebida y miró a Bella con una burlona y malévola sonrisa-. Pero claro, Edward siempre cuida bien de sus mujeres, ¿verdad? De todas ellas.

De repente, Bella se preguntó ansiosamente si Leah sabía algo de lo que pasó aquel día en el río. Era difícil de adivinar. Normalmente la conversación de Leah solía ser cruel, que brotaba de su propio descontento y sus miedos internos. Así que Bella decidió que de momento no iba a hacer caso a las insinuaciones encerradas en las palabras de Leah y la saludó con normalidad.

-Es agradable estar de nuevo en casa después de tanto tiempo. Las cosas han cambiado, ¿verdad? Casi no he reconocido el sitio.

-Oh, ssssi -la pronunciación de Leah era lenta y pesada, dejando que el "si" se demorara en un susurro sibilante-. Edward es el jefe, ¿no lo sabías? Hace que todo vaya como él quiere; todos saltan cuando él dice que salten. Ya no es un paria, querida hermana. Es un honrado y destacado miembro de nuestra pequeña comunidad y lleva este lugar con puño de hierro. O casi -le guiñó un ojo a Bella-. A mí todavía no me tiene en un puño. Sé lo que quiere.

Estaba decidida a no mostrar ninguna reacción ni preguntar a Leah lo que quería decir ya que sabía que estando medio borracha cualquier conversación sensata sería imposible, así que la cogió del brazo, amable pero firmemente y la llevó hacia las escaleras.

-A estas horas Lorna ya debe tener la cena preparada. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Cuando salieron del cuarto, Edward se acercó a ellas y su severa boca se tensó cuando vio el vaso en la mano de Leah. Sin decir una palabra alargó la mano y se lo quitó. Por un momento Leah lo miró tensa con algo perecido al miedo, visiblemente se dominó y arrastró un dedo por su camisa, yendo de botón a botón.

-Eres tan dominante -ronroneó-. No es raro que puedas escoger a las mujeres. Precisamente le estaba hablando a Bella sobre ellas... tus mujeres, quiero decir -esbozó una dulce y venenosa sonrisa y empezó a bajar las escaleras, la satisfacción era evidente en el contoneo de su delgado y armonioso cuerpo.

Edward juró quedamente mientras Bella se quedó allí quieta tratando de entender que intentaba conseguir Leah y por qué se enojaba Edward. Estaba la posibilidad de que Leah no quisiera nada. Le gustaba decir cosas ofensivas sólo por la satisfacción de ver las reacciones. Pero el cavilar sobre ello no le iba a dar respuestas. Así que se enfrentó a Edward y preguntó directamente.

-¿Qué ha querido decir?

De momento él no respondió. En lugar de ello olió suspicazmente el contenido del vaso que tenía en la mano, luego se bebió lo que quedaba de bebida de un trago. Una mueca de terrible disgusto torció sus rasgos.

-Dios -dijo con voz tensa, casi se ahogándose-. ¿Cómo pude alguna vez tragar esto?

Bella casi se rió. Desde el día que su padre lo había traído a casa, Edward se había rehusado a beber alcohol, ni siquiera una cerveza. Su reacción de sorpresa era en cierta forma cautivadora, como si la hubiera revelado una parte escondida de sí mismo. La miró y vio su amplia sonrisa y ella se alarmó cuando los fuertes dedos masculinos se deslizaron por su pelo hasta el cuello.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí? -preguntó suavemente-. ¿No sabes que puede ser peligroso?

Sabía mejor que nadie lo peligroso que podía ser Edward, pero ahora no estaba asustada. Un extraño regocijo recorrió sus venas y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-No te tengo miedo, hombretón -dijo ella en una mezcla de burla e invitación... una invitación que no había tenido intención de hacer, pero que le salió con tanta naturalidad que ya la había hecho antes de darse cuenta. Un segundo demasiado tarde, intentó disimular su error preguntando precipitadamente:

-Dime que ha querido decir Leah...

-Que se vaya al infierno Leah -gruñó él y sus dedos se enroscaron en su cuello una fracción de segundo antes de que su boca se acercara a la de ella. Bella se quedó sorprendida por la ternura del beso. Sus labios se ablandaron y se abrieron con facilidad bajo la persuasiva presión de sus movimientos. De la garganta de él salió un áspero sonido y la colocó mejor entre sus brazos, presionándola contra su cuerpo; una de sus manos se deslizaba de su trasero a sus caderas y la hizo arquearse con fuerza contra sus propios muslos. Los dedos de Bella agarraron con fuerza las mangas de la camisa de él en respuesta al placer abrasador que ardió en su interior. Era perfectamente consciente de su atractivo masculino y todo lo femenino que había en ella se tensó para contestar la primitiva llamada de la naturaleza. Nunca había sido así con otro hombre, y empezaba a darse cuenta de que nunca lo sería, que esto era único. Jake no había tenido ni una oportunidad contra la oscura magia que Edward practicaba sin ningún esfuerzo.

La imagen de Jake fue como un salvavidas, algo a lo que su mente podía agarrar para apartarse del remolino sensual al que la había llevado. Arrancó sus labios con un jadeo, pero fue incapaz de separarse de sus brazos. No es que él la mantuviera prisionera, es que ella carecía de la fuerza para apartarlo. Así que dejó que su cuerpo se relajara contra él mientras apoyaba la frente sobre un hombro, inhalando el sensual y afrodisíaco aroma masculino.

-Dios, que bueno es esto -masculló con voz ronca, inclinando la cabeza para mordisquear el delicado lóbulo que su cabeza ladeada dejaba al descubierto-. Ya no eres una niña, Bella.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?, se preguntó con un destello de pánico. ¿Que ya no había ninguna necesidad de mantenerse apartado de ella? ¿La estaba advirtiendo de que no iba a mantener su relación en un nivel platónico? ¿Y a quién estaba intentando engañar ella? Hacía años que su relación no era platónica, aunque no hubieran vuelto a hacer el amor desde aquel día en el río.

De alguna parte sacó la suficiente fuerza para apartarse de él y levantar orgullosamente la cabeza.

-No, no soy una niña. He aprendido a decir no a avances no deseados.

-Entonces has debido querer el mío, porque sin duda alguna no has dicho que no -se burló suavemente, moviendo su cuerpo de tal manera que quedo atrapada. Era como la vaca a la que un vaquero llevaba suave pero inexorablemente hacia donde él quería, pensó con un punto de histerismo. Inspiró profundamente y logró tranquilizarse, lo que fue muy oportuno, porque repentinamente Sue apareció al pie de las escaleras.

-Bella, Edward, ¿no venís?

Así era Sue. Ni siquiera un saludo, aunque ya hacía casi tres años que no veía a su hijastra. A Bella no le parecía mal la actitud remota de Sue. Al menos era honesta

* * *

**NA: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sobretodo a _angelica, eccaza, bea y sisi_... quienes me otorgaron los primeros, ¡muchas gracias chicas!**

**Continuo con la invitación a mi "Carta de Edward para bella" lo podran encontrar en mi perfil!...**

**Buen fin de Semana a todos. **


	6. Yegua Castaña

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

_(Crossover)_

* * *

**Summary_: _**_Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward .

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

_**Yegua Castaña**_

* * *

_El amor es más fuerte que la Muerte, y la Muerte más fuerte que el olvido _

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Linda Howard. Sólo la adaptacion es mía.

* * *

Bella empezó a protestar que ella podía cuidarse sola, pero se tragó las palabras por miedo a prolongar la situación. Con falsa docilidad soportó el brazo posesivo que se enroscó en su cintura cuando entraron en la casa. No había ninguna señal de Sue o de Leah, por lo que se sintió profundamente agradecida, ya queEdward subió las escaleras con ella, con su brazo todavía rodeándola. Podía imaginarse los comentarios que probablemente le hubieran hecho y se sentía extrañamente incapaz de manejarlos en ese momento

La mesa era informal. Después de un largo y caluroso día en el rancho, lo que quería un hombre era comer, no una reunión social. La decisión de Bella de llevar un vestido había sido inusual, pero notó que Leah también se había quitado los vaqueros y se había puesto un vestido blanco de gasa que no habría desentonado en una fiesta. Supo instintivamente que aquella noche Leah no tenía ninguna cita, así que debía haberse arreglado en honor a Edward.

Los ojos de Bella se desviaron hacia Edward cuando él se sentó en la silla donde siempre se había sentado Charlie Swan. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que también él se había cambiado. Llevaba unos pantalones marrón oscuro y una almidonada camisa blanca, con los puños desabotonados, se había arremangado revelando unos musculosos y bronceados antebrazos. Se quedó sin aliento cuando lo miró, examinando aquellos rasgos que tan a menudo ocupaban sus sueños.

Lentamente se dio cuenta de la diversión en sus ojos y comprendió que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente y prácticamente comiéndoselo con los ojos. Se ruborizó y movió nerviosamente el tenedor, sin atreverse a mirar a Sue o a Leah por miedo a que ellas también se hubieran dado cuenta.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo? -preguntó Sue trivialmente, pero Bella se lo agradeció y se agarró a la pregunta ansiosamente.

-Abarrotado, pero al menos por una vez, puntual. No te he preguntado si hacía mucho que esperabas -le dijo aEdward deliberadamente, esforzándose por hablar con él y demostrar que no le importaba el que la hubiera cogido mirándolo.

Él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a decir algo, pero Leah lo interrumpió con una risa ruda y amargada.

-Seguro que eso no le ha molestado -disparó-. Se fue ayer por la tarde y pasó la noche en Houston, para estar seguro de no llegar tarde. Nada es demasiado bueno para la pequeña reina del Rancho S, ¿verdad, Edward?

Su oscura expresión se cerró tornándose fría, Bella siempre asociaba esa expresión a los dolorosos días en que llegó al rancho y tuvo que apretar los puños para reprimir el repentino y poderoso impulso de protegerlo. Si había un hombre menos necesitado de protección era Edward Cullen, que era un tipo realmente duro. Edward le dirigió una sonrisa a Leah que no era nada más que enseñar los dientes como si estuviera de acuerdo con su opinión.

-Así es. Estoy aquí para darle lo que ella quiera, y cuando ella quiera.

Sue habló serenamente.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿no podemos tener una comida sin que vosotros dos os peleéis? Leah, compórtate de acuerdo a tu edad, que tienes veintisiete años, no siete.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Sue siguió con una declaración que debía haberle parecido completamente inocente, pero que golpeo a Bella con la fuerza de un martillazo.

-Edward dice que has venido a casa para quedarte, Bella.

Bella le dirigió a Edward una mirada furiosa que él recibió blandamente, pero la negativa que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios se vio interrumpida cuando Leah dejó caer su tenedor estrepitosamente. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia ella; estaba blanca, estremeciéndose.

-Bastardo -dijo muy bajo, mirando furiosa a Edward con los ojos llenos de veneno-. Todos estos años, mientras Madre tenía el control del rancho, has estado pensando en las musarañas rondándola, engatusándola para que hiciera lo que tú querías, hasta ahora que Bella ha cumplido los veinticinco años y ha asumido el control legalmente. ¡La has estado usando! No nos has querido ni a ella ni a mí más que para...

Edward se recostó en la silla con los ojos vacíos y sin expresión. No dijo nada, sólo miraba y esperaba, y Bella repentinamente tuvo la impresión de que veía a un solitario puma esperando para atacar a un confiado cordero. Leah también debió sentir el peligro, porque su voz se apagó en mitad de la frase.

Sue miró airadamente a su hija y dijo con mucha frialdad.

-¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! ¿Cómo te atreves a criticar o a aconsejar a alguien con tus antecedentes amorosos?

Leah se giró salvajemente hacia su madre.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiéndole? -gritó-. ¿No puedes ver lo que hace? ¡Debería haberse casado contigo hace años, pero él lo fue aplazando y esperó hasta que _ella_ llegara a la mayoría de edad! ¡Él sabía que ella asumiría el control del rancho! ¿Verdad que sí? -escupió, girándose para enfrentarse a Edward.

Bella ya había tenido bastante, temblando de rabia, desechó los buenos modales y tiró de golpe los cubiertos sobre la mesa mientras luchaba para estructurar las candentes palabras de su mente en oraciones coherentes.

Edward no tuvo esa dificultad. Apartó su plato de un empujón y se puso en pie. El hielo se translucía en su tono cuando dijo:

-Nunca ha habido la menor posibilidad de que yo me casara con Sue -después de ese brutal comentario se giró y con pesadas zancadas abandonó la sala antes de que alguien más se pudiera sumar a la discusión.

Bella miró a Sue. La cara de su madrastra estaba blanca excepto las manchas redondas de color artificial que punteaban sus pómulos. Sue habló con brusca severidad.

-¡Enhorabuena, Leah! Has logrado arruinar otra comida.

Bella exigió cada vez más furiosa.

-¿Qué ha significado toda esta escena?

Leah apoyó graciosamente los codos sobre la mesa y se puso las manos bajo la barbilla en una postura angelical, recuperando la compostura, aunque al igual que su madre, estaba pálida.

-No creo que seas tan torpe -se burló. Parecía muy satisfecha con ella misma. Sus labios rojos se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa malvada-. Es inútil fingir que no sabes la manera en que Edward ha usado a Madre todos estos años. Pero últimamente... últimamente ha comprendido que tú eres mayor de edad, convenientemente viuda, y puedes tener el control del racho cuando decidas tomarte el suficiente interés. Ahora Madre es inútil para él; ya no tiene las riendas del dinero. Es un sencillo caso de sustituir lo viejo por lo nuevo.

Bella la miró desdeñosamente.

-¡Eres retorcida!

-¡Y tú una idiota!

-¡Probablemente lo sería si diera algo de valor a tus palabras! -le disparó Bella -. No sé lo que tienes contra Edward. Tal vez es simplemente amargura contra los hombres...

-¡Así es! -chilló Leah-. ¡Échame en cara que estoy divorciada!

Bella se hubiera tirado de los pelos de pura frustración. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Leah para reconocer su juego para inspirar compasión, pero también sabía que cuando le convenía, Leah no se ceñía demasiado a la verdad. Por alguna razón, Leah trataba de hacer aparecer a Edward bajo la peor luz imaginable y el pensamiento la irritó.

Sin querer analizar más estrechamente sus motivos, simplemente reconociendo el deseo superficial de poner a Leah en su sitio, Bella le espetó:

-Es verdad que Edward me pidió que me quedara, pero, después de todo, ésta es mi casa, ¿verdad? No hay nada que me retenga en Chicago ahora que Jacob está muerto -con esas palabras de despedida se puso en pie y abandonó la sala, aunque con bastante más gracia de la que Edward había exhibido.

Empezó a dirigirse a su habitación ya que sentía los efectos del viaje y del largo paseo. Cuando decidió que primero buscaría a Edward, incitada por algún vago impulso de verlo. No sabía por qué hacía esto cuando llevaba años evitándole, pero no se detuvo a analizar ni sus pensamientos ni sus emociones. Eso podría destrozarla. ¡Sería algo completamente diferente si se tomara esa libertad con algún otro! Salió por la puerta principal y caminó alrededor de la casa, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el granero de los potros. ¿Dónde si no estaría Edward más que comprobando como se encontraba uno de sus preciosos caballos?

Los olores familiares de heno, caballos, linimento y cuero la saludaron cuando entró en el granero y anduvo el oscuro y largo pasillo cuya luz del fondo dejaba ver a dos hombres parados ante el puesto de la yegua embarazada. Edward se giró cuando ella surgió bajo la luz.

-Bells, éste es Mac Thompson, nuestro veterinario. Mac, te presento a Isabella Swan.

Mac era un hombre grande y macizo con la piel curtida y el cabello castaño claro. La saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Señora -dijo con una voz suave totalmente opuesta a su aspecto.

Bella hizo un gesto convencional, pero no tuvo oportunidad para conversar. Edward dijo brevemente:

-Avísame si pasa algo -y la tomó del brazo. Y ella se encontró fuera del círculo de luz y otra vez sumergida en la oscuridad del granero. No veían muy bien en la oscuridad, y tropezó al nadar con vacilación sin confiar en su equilibrio.

Se oyó una risa queda por encima de su cabeza y se sintió apretada estrechamente contra un cuerpo duro y caliente.

-¿Todavía no puedes ver en la oscuridad, verdad? No te preocupes, no permitiré que te caigas. Sólo agárrate a mí.

No tuvo que agarrarse. Él la apretaba por los dos.

Para hablar de algo, preguntó:

-¿La yegua parirá pronto?

-Probablemente esta noche, cuando todo se calme. Normalmente las yeguas son tímidas. Esperan hasta que creen que no hay nadie alrededor, así que Mac tendrá que guardar silencio y no dejar notar su presencia -había diversión en su voz-. Como todas las hembras, poniéndolo difícil.

-Probablemente tú también lo pondrías difícil si tuvieras que enfrentarte al parto y al nacimiento.

-Querida, sería algo más que difícil. ¡Estaría francamente sorprendido!

Se rieron juntos mientras salían del granero y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa. Ahora ya podía ver bajo la débil luz de la luna creciente, pero él mantuvo el brazo alrededor de su cintura y ella no protestó. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que él murmurase:

-¿Estás muy dolorida?

-Bastante. ¿Tienes algún linimento que pueda ponerme?

-Te llevaré una botella a tu habitación -prometió él-. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaste ante Sue y Leah?

-No mucho -admitió Bella-. Tampoco yo acabé de cenar.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio y no se rompió hasta que estuvieron cerca de la casa. La mano que la sostenía se tensó hasta que los dedos se clavaron en la suave piel de la cintura.

-Bells.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró. Su cara estaba completamente oculta bajo el ala de su sombrero, pero podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada.

-Sue no es mi amante -dijo con una suave exhalación-. Nunca lo ha sido, aunque no por falta de oportunidades. Tu padre fue un amigo demasiado bueno para que yo me metiera en la cama con su viuda.

Al parecer la misma restricción no se aplicaba a la hija de Charlie, pensó ella, momentáneamente muda de estupefacción ante la atrevida declaración. Por un momento clavó simplemente los ojos en él bajo la débil luz plateada, con la cara alzada hacia él.

-¿Por qué te molestas en explicármelo? -susurró finalmente.

-¡Porque te lo creíste, maldita sea!

Otra vez atónita, se preguntó si automáticamente había aceptado, sin realmente pensar en ello, que Edward había sido el amante de Sue. Desde luego eso era lo que Leah había dado a entender antes, pero algo en Bella rechazó violentamente esa idea. Por otra parte, instintivamente le dio miedo darle ese voto de confianza. Dividida entre las dos posturas, dijo simplemente:

-Todo lo indicaba. Puedo entender por qué Leah está tan convencida. Cualquier cosa que quisieras sólo se lo tenías que mencionar a Sue y ella se aseguraba de darte el dinero para que lo hicieras.

-¡El único dinero que Sue me ha dado ha sido para el rancho! -dijo él bruscamente-. Charlie confió en mí para llevarle el rancho, y eso no cambió con su muerte.

-Lo sé. Has trabajado para este rancho tan duro, más duro, que cualquier hombre para su propia tierra -obedeciendo otro instinto, le puso la mano sobre el pecho, extendió los dedos y sintió la carne caliente y dura bajo la camisa-. Me resentí contigo Edward. Lo admito. Cuando murió papá, desde el primer momento, te impusiste y asumiste el control de todo lo que había sido suyo. Te encargaste del rancho, te mudaste a su casa, organizaste nuestras vidas. ¿Acaso era imposible pensar que te apoderases también de su esposa? -Dios, ¿por qué había dicho eso? Ni siquiera lo creía, aunque se sentía impelida a emprenderla a golpes contra él.

Se puso rígido y su respiración siseó entre sus dientes.

-¡Me gustaría ponerte sobre mis rodillas por esto!

-Como has dicho varias veces, ahora ya soy adulta, así que no te lo aconsejaría. No voy a permitir que me trates como a una niña -le avisó, con la espalda rígida al recordar el incidente de hacía muchos años.

-¿Entonces quieres que te trate como a una mujer? -le espetó él.

-No. Quiero que me trates como lo que soy -hizo una pausa y luego escupió la palabra-. ¡Tu patrón!

-Lo has sido durante años -apuntó él severamente-. Y eso no me impidió azotarte y hacer el amor contigo.

Dándose cuenta de que era inútil discutir con él, Bella se apartó de él con violencia y se dirigió hacia la casa. Había dado sólo unos pasos cuando los dedos de él se cerraron sobre su brazo y la detuvieron.

-¿Siempre vas a echar a correr cuando mencione hacer el amor? -sus palabras eran como golpes en su sistema nervioso, y tembló bajo su mano, oponiéndose a la tormenta del temor mezclada con una anticipación que la confundió.

-No te escapaste ese día en el río -la recordó cruelmente-. Estabas lista y te gustó, a pesar de ser tu primera vez. Me recuerdas a una yegua, nerviosa y muy asustada, dándole coces a un semental, pero todo lo que necesitas es que te tranquilicen un poco.

-¡No me compares con una yegua! -las palabras salieron furiosas de su garganta. Ya no estaba confundida; estaba lúcida y enfadada.

-Eso era lo que parecías, una pequeña potrilla de largas piernas y grandes ojos oscuros, demasiado voluble para aceptar caminar bajo una mano amiga. No creo que hayas cambiado tanto. Todavía tienes las piernas largas, y también grandes ojos oscuros, y todavía eres voluble. Siempre me han gustado los caballos castaños -dijo, su voz se hizo tan ronca que era casi un gruñido-.

Una abrupta rabia vibró a través de su esbelto cuerpo, y por un momento fue incapaz de contestarle. Cuando finalmente pudo hablar, su voz era ronca y temblaba por la fuerza de su temperamento.

-¡Bueno, esa no seré yo!

Se estaba riendo de ella. Intentó separarse de él, pero la acercó inexorablemente hasta que estuvieron justo lo suficiente cerca para que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Inclinó la cabeza hasta que su aliento, como cálidas plumas, le rozó los labios, y con el más ligero de los contactos rozó su boca con la de ella cuando dijo:

-Eres la misma, estupendo. Tú eres mi mujer Castaña. Dios sabe que ya he esperado demasiado tiempo.

-No -empezó a decir, sólo para ver su respuesta interrumpida automáticamente cuando él bajó su cabeza el diminuto espacio necesario para endurecer el contacto entre sus bocas. Ella tembló y se quedó inmóvil bajo su beso. Desde esta mañana en que la había besado en el aeropuerto parecía que se hubiera quedado cruzada de brazos y dejándole que la besara siempre que quisiera, algo que nunca pensó que sucediera. Como si algo la hubiera golpeado, se dio cuenta de que el comportamiento de él durante todo día había sido claramente como el de un amante, y por primera vez se preguntó que había detrás de sus acciones.

Su falta de respuesta lo irritó y la acercó aún más, con su boca exigiendo cada vez más hasta que ella exhaló un sordo gemido de dolor cuando sus músculos se quejaron por el trato que recibían. Inmediatamente los brazos de él se relajaron y levantó la cabeza.

-Lo siento -admitió con voz ronca-, será mejor que entremos y me ocupe de ti antes de que se me olvide otra vez.

* * *

**NA: muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegran esas sorpresas tan agradables en mi buzon! aqui les traje uno nuevo espero que lo hayan disfrutado...**


	7. ¿Leah & Edward?

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

_(Crossover)_

* * *

**Summary_: _**_Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward .

* * *

**Capitulo 7  
**

_**¿Leah & Edward?**_

* * *

_Cuando el corazón se decepciona, el alma llora .  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Linda Howard. Sólo la adaptacion es mía.

* * *

Edward la perturbaba; siempre lo hacía. Se había considerado lo suficientemente adulta ahora como para tratar con él con tranquila indiferencia, sólo para encontrarse que todo lo relacionado con él estaba muy lejos de serle indiferente. Lo odiaba, estaba ferozmente resentida con él, y allá, candente y escondido en su conciencia, la atormentaba el hecho que durante su matrimonio con Jake se había sentido como si le hubiera sido infiel... ¡a Edward, no a su propio marido! Era algo estúpido. Había amado sinceramente a Jake y había sufrido después de su muerte, y aún así... Siempre había sido consciente que, mientras Jake podía llevarla a la luna, Edward la había hecho alcanzar las estrellas.

Para su sorpresa, Edward la dejó en la puerta de su dormitorio y siguió por el pasillo hacia el suyo propio. Bella no se cuestionó su buena suerte y rápidamente se metió dentro y cerró la puerta. Anhelaba una baño de agua caliente para aliviar sus músculos doloridos, pero el único cuarto de baño con bañera en lugar de ducha estaba al final del pasillo entre el dormitorio de Edward y el de Sue y no se quería arriesgar a encontrarse con ninguno de los dos. Suspirando con pesar, empezó a desabotonarse el vestido. Ya se había desabrochado tres botones cuando un breve y seco golpe sonó en la puerta, un golpe que precedió por una fracción de segundo a la entrada de Edward. Se giró bruscamente por el susto lo que la hizo estremecerse de dolor.

-Perdona -masculló Edward-. He traído el linimento.

Extendió la mano hacia la botella con un claro líquido y vio como sus ojos se posaban en el escote desabotonado de su vestido. Instantáneamente sus pechos se endurecieron y sintió el calor de aquella amarga e incontrolada respuesta hacia él. Su respiración se tornó desigual y vio como los ojos de él subían lentamente hasta su cara. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, el cuerpo tenso mientras la absorbía con la mirada, parecía un animal salvaje. Por un momento pensó que Edward haría caso a la primitiva llamada; luego con una ahogada maldición, puso bruscamente la botella en su mano.

-Puedo esperar -dijo, y salió tan bruscamente como había entrado.

Bella sintió que sus piernas no iban a sostenerla y se dejó caer en la cama, hundiéndose con gratitud sobre la colcha blanca. ¡Si eso no era salvarse por los pelos, entonces no sabía lo que era!

Después de frotarse cuidadosamente las piernas y el trasero con aquel acre linimento, se puso el camisón y rígidamente avanzó con lentitud hacia la cama, pero a pesar del cansancio era incapaz de dormir. Todo lo que había sucedido durante el día pasó por su cansada mente con una persistencia enloquecedora.

Edward. Todo volvía hacia él. Bella pensaba que sabía bastante sobre los hombres en general y Edward en particular, reconocía la pasión, y él no hizo nada para ocultar su deseo cuando la besó. Pero Edward era un hombre complicado y no creía que estuviera motivado sólo por simple lujuria.

Pero independientemente del motivo, estaba segura de que no podría protegerse contra el dolor. Era demasiado vulnerable a él.

Bella había tenido intención de madrugar, pero su voluntad no fue lo bastante fuerte como para levantarse y ya eran más de las diez cuando se despertó y se apartó el pelo de la cara para mirar el reloj. Bostezó y se desperezó, interrumpiendo el movimiento con un estremecimiento de dolor. Se levantó de la cama cautelosamente, y decidió que no estaba tan dolorida como había temido, aunque lo suficiente. Como seguramente Edward estaría fuera de la casa desde hacía horas, se sintió lo bastante segura para darse aquel baño caliente, recogió su ropa y fue hacia el cuarto de baño.

Una hora más tarde se sintió bastante mejor, aunque todavía estaba rígida. Se frotó de nuevo los músculos con el linimento y luego decidió ignorar el dolor. A pesar del incómodo comienzo de la noche, el largo sueño la había refrescado por lo que sus oscuros ojos centelleaban y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas. Se retiró el pelo hacia atrás sujetándolos con un par de peinetas de carey, haciéndola parecer una adolescente. Cuando se miró al espejo un momento, tuvo la sensación inquietante de estar viendo el pasado, como si la imagen que veía fuera la de la muchachita que había sido un día caluroso de verano, pensando alegremente ir al río. ¿Había sonreído ella de ese modo?, se preguntó cuando sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa de secreta anticipación. ¿Anticipación de qué?

La joven del espejo no era una gran belleza, pero era pasable.

¿Bastante pasable para mantener el interés de Edward Cullen?

¡Alto! Se dijo con ferocidad, dando la espalda al espejo. ¡Ella no quería mantener su interés! No podía manejarlo y lo sabía. Si tuviera el más mínimo sentido común volvería a Chicago, seguiría con su aburrido trabajo y se olvidaría del persistente e incesante dolor por la casa donde había crecido. Pero ésta era su casa, y quizás ella no tenía nada de sentido común. Conocía cada tablón de la vieja casa, nunca había olvidado nada de ella y quería quedarse allí.

Bajó la escalera y fue hacia la cocina. Lorna se apartó de los fogones cuando la vio entrar y le dirigió una acogedora sonrisa.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Maravillosamente. No había dormido así desde hacía años.

-Edward dijo que estabas agotada -dijo Lorna cariñosamente-. También has perdido algo de peso desde tu última visita. ¿Estás lista para desayunar?

-Es casi la hora de comer, creo que esperaré. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Sue todavía duerme; Leah ha salido hoy con los hombres.

Bella levantó las cejas inquisitivamente y Lorna se encogió de hombros. Era una mujer de huesos grandes, acabando los cuarenta o al principio de los cincuenta, su pelo castaño no tenía canas y sus rasgos eran agradables y mostraban su satisfacción con la vida que llevaba. La aceptación estaba en sus ojos cuando dijo lentamente:

-Leah está pasando ahora unos momentos difíciles.

-¿En qué sentido? -preguntó Bella. Era cierto que Leah parecía más nerviosa de lo normal, como si apenas pudiera mantener el control.

Lorna volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Supongo que se despertó un día y comprendió que no tenía nada de lo que quería y se aterrorizó. ¿Qué ha hecho con su vida? La ha estado malgastando. No tiene marido, no tiene hijos, nada importante que pueda sentir como suyo. Lo único que realmente ha tenido es su belleza, y eso no le ha dado al hombre que quería.

-Ha estado casada dos veces -dijo Bella.

-Pero no con Edward.

Conmocionada, Bella se sentó silenciosamente, tratando de comprender el razonamiento de Lorna. ¿Edward? ¿Y Leah? Leah siempre alternaba sin ningún sentido aparente entre rebelarse contra Edward o seguirle con una devoción servil, mientras Edward siempre la trataba con una estoica tolerancia. ¿Ese era el motivo del repentino brote de hostilidad de Leah? ¿Era por eso que no quería que Bella se quedara? De nuevo tuvo la inquieta sensación de que, de alguna manera, Leah sabía que Edward había hecho el amor con ella cuando tenía diecisiete años. Era imposible, sin embargo...

No, era imposible. Leah no podía estar enamorada de Edward. Bella sabía lo que era estar enamorada, y no podía ver ninguno de los signos en Leah, ninguna dulzura, ningún gesto cariñoso. Sus reacciones hacia Edward eran una mezcla de miedo y hostilidad que bordeaba el odio real; Bella también entendía eso demasiado bien. ¿Cuántos años había permanecido ella lejos debido a aquellos mismos sentimientos?

Inquieta, sintió la repentina y poderosa necesidad de estar sola durante un rato, así que dijo:

-¿La droguería Cheney todavía abre los domingos?

Lorna asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Vas a coger el coche para ir al pueblo?

-Sí, si nadie necesita el coche.

-Nadie que yo sepa, e incluso si quisieran ir podrían hacerlo con otros medios -dijo Lorna muy práctica-. ¿Me podrías traer algunas cosas?

-Con mucho gusto -contesto Bella-. Pero para que no se me olvide nada, anótamelo todo. No importa el cuidado que ponga, siempre se me olvida algo a no ser que lleve una lista, y normalmente siempre me olvido de apuntar algo.

Con una risa queda Lorna abrió un cajón y extrajo una libreta de la que arrancó la primera hoja. Se la dio a Bella.

-Ya está hecho. Me pasa lo mismo que a ti, así que escribo lo que me hace falta en el mismo momento en que pienso en ello. Espera, voy a buscar dinero al escritorio de Edward.

-No, tengo suficiente -protestó Bella, leyendo la lista. En su mayor parte eran cosas de primeros auxilios como vendas o alcohol, nada muy caro. Además, lo que se comprara para el rancho era su responsabilidad.

-Vale, pero guarda el recibo de lo que compres. Desgrava.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes dónde están las llaves del coche?

-Normalmente en el contacto, a menos que Edward las haya quitado esta mañana para impedir que Leah desaparezca como hace a veces. Si las ha quitado, las tendrá en el bolsillo, pero ya que Leah se ha ido con ellos, no habrá tenido ningún motivo para cogerlas.

Bella hizo una mueca ante esa información y subió para coger el bolso. ¿Acaso Leah se comportaba tan mal que era necesario esconder las llaves para que no las cogiera? ¿Y si alguien más necesitaba el coche? Seguramente Lorna y Sue harían planes de antemano si necesitaran el coche, y para cualquier emergencia médica, Edward podía ser localizado con bastante rapidez. De todos modos el avión sería más rápido que un coche.

Tuvo suerte. Las llaves estaban en el contacto. Abrió la puerta y se deslizó tras el volante, la ilusionaba el pequeño viaje.

El coche no era un modelo nuevo y parecía bastante golpeado, pero el motor arrancó inmediatamente y ronroneó con precisión. Como todo lo demás en el rancho el mantenimiento era muy bueno, otra indicación de la excelente dirección de Edward. En ese aspecto no podía decir absolutamente nada contra él.

Se sintió orgullosa de como se veía el rancho mientras conducía por el polvoriento camino hacia la carretera. No era un rancho enorme o muy rico, aunque sí lo suficiente. Sabía que Edward le había dado nueva vida con sus caballos, aunque antes ya era un lugar confortable. Pero ahora se veía la tierra bien cuidada, algo que sólo la devoción y el trabajo arduo podía hacer.


	8. Tierra Cullen

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

_(Crossover)_

* * *

**Summary_: _**_Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward .

* * *

**Capitulo 8  
**

_**Tierra Cullen  
**_

* * *

_El hombre es el más misterioso y el más desconcertante de los objetos descubiertos por la ciencia_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Linda Howard. Sólo la adaptacion es mía.

* * *

El pueblo era pequeño, pero Bella suponía que tendría todo lo necesario. Era tan familiar para ella como su cara, nunca había cambiado a pesar del paso del tiempo. San Antonio era la ciudad más cercana, a casi ochenta millas de distancia, pero para alguien acostumbrado a las distancias de Texas, no parecía que fuese un viaje largo. Nadie notaba nada a faltar en la apacible vida de Uvalde County.

Probablemente el último escándalo en la historia del pueblo fue lo que había hecho Edward, pensó Bella distraídamente mientras aparcaba el coche en el bordillo, frente a un edificio, entre polvorientas furgonetas y diferentes marcas de coche. Podía oír el sonido de una máquina de discos y una sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando los recuerdos la inundaron. ¿Cuántas tarde de domingo había pasado allí dentro cuando era una adolescente? La farmacia estaba al otro lado del edificio. En la parte de delante había una floreciente hamburguesería. Taburetes forrados de rojo rodeaban el mostrador y en la pared opuesta había varios apartados, algunas pequeñas mesas estaban desperdigadas por el resto de la sala. Los taburetes y los apartados estaban abarrotados, mientras que las mesas permanecían vacías, siempre eran las últimas en ocuparse. Con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor vio que la mayoría de los clientes eran adolescentes, como siempre, aunque había los suficientes adultos como para controlar el entusiasmo juvenil.

Fue hacia la farmacia y empezó a coger los artículos de la lista de Lorna, eso era lo primero que quería hacer; después tenía la intención de recompensarse con un enorme batido. El montón de cosas que iba recopilando en sus brazos iba aumentando y pronto no pudo con ellas; miró alrededor buscando una cesta y su mirada tropezó con la de una mujer de su misma edad que la observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Bella? ¿Isabella Swan? -preguntó la mujer con vacilación.

En cuanto habló, Bella la reconoció.

-¡Angela Weber!

-Ahora soy Angela Cheney. Me casé con Ben Cheney.

Bella lo recordó. Era el hijo del dueño de la droguería, más o menos un año mayor que ella y Angela.

-Y yo soy Isabella Black.

-Lo sé. Me enteré de la muerte de tu marido. Lo siento, Bella.

Bella murmuró un agradecimiento por las palabras de cortesía mientras Angela fue a ayudarla con algunas de las cosas que tenía entre los brazos y que estaban en un precario equilibrio, luego cambió rápidamente de conversación, todavía se sentía incapaz de hablar con calma de la muerte de Jacob.

-¿Tienes hijos?

-Dos, y ya tengo bastante. Los dos son niños y los dos son unos monstruos -sonrió Angela sardónicamente-. Ben me preguntó si no quería intentar tener una niña la próxima vez, y le contesté que si había una próxima vez me separaría. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con otro muchacho? -pero a pesar de sus palabras se reía y Bella sintió por un momento una ligera envidia. Jake y ella habían hablado de tener niños, pero lo aplazaron por unos años; después se enteraron de la enfermedad de Jake y él se había negado a cargarla con un hijo que tendría que educar sola. No entendía por qué él había supuesto que un niño sería una carga para ella, pero siempre había pensado que el concebir a un bebé tenía que ser una decisión mutua, así que no lo había presionado. Ya tenía él bastante presión sabiendo que se estaba muriendo.

Angela se dirigió a una mesa y puso en ella todo lo que llevaban.

-Siéntate y deja que te invite a un refresco como bienvenida a casa. Edward nos dijo que esta vez venías para quedarte.

Lentamente Bella se dejó caer en una silla vacía.

-¿Cuándo dijo eso? -inquirió, preguntándose si parecía tan acorralada como se sentía.

-Hace dos semanas. Dijo que estarías en casa para el Día de los Difuntos -Angela fue detrás del mostrador, cogió dos vasos rebosantes de hielo y los llenó con la cola que había en la máquina instalada allí.

¿Así que Edward ya tenía claro desde hacía dos semanas que volvía a casa para quedarse? reflexionó Bella. Debió ser cuando llamó a Sue para decirle que iba a casa de visita, y entonces, Edward, había decidido que esta vez se quedaría y había hecho correr la noticia. ¿Se quedaría sorprendido cuando mañana cogiera el avión?

-Aquí tienes -dijo Angela poniendo el vaso helado ante ella.

Bella se inclinó agradecida para tomar un sorbo de la bebida fría, tenía un gusto fuerte, algo normal en una máquina de cola.

-Edward ha cambiado mucho durante todos estos años -murmuró, no estaba segura de por qué lo había dicho, pero por alguna razón deseaba oír la opinión de alguien más. Quizás él no era nada fuera de lo común. Quizás era su propia percepción sobre él la que estaba equivocada.

-En algunas cosas sí, en otras no -dijo Angela-. Ya no es un salvaje, pero aún parece tan peligroso como siempre. Ahora es más controlado. Pero la mayoría de la gente piensa que ha cambiado. Edward sabe del negocio de cría y es un jefe justo. Es presidente de la Asociación de Ganaderos local, ya sabes. Desde luego siempre están las que creen que sigue siendo salvajemente viril.

Bella logró ocultar la sorpresa de aquella información. En algunas partes, la Asociación de Ganaderos era un círculo de élite; en otras partes, como aquí, era un grupo de importantes rancheros que intentaban ayudarse unos a los otros. De todas formas estaba asombrada de que Edward hubiera sido elegido presidente, porque ni siquiera era el dueño del rancho. Esto, más que cualquier otra cosa, era una prueba de su paso desde el escándalo a la respetabilidad.

Estuvo cotilleando con Angela durante casi una hora y se dio cuenta de que el nombre de Leah no salió ni una sola vez, una indicación de lo completamente que se había aislado Leah de la gente del lugar. Si Angela hubiera estado en término amistosos con la otra joven, hubiera preguntado por ella, aunque solo hiciera un par de días que no la veía.

Finalmente, Bella se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido y empezó a recoger los artículos esparcidos sobre la mesa. Angela la ayudó y fue con ella hacia la caja registradora, donde su suegro examinó a Bella.

-Todavía tenemos un baile todos los sábados por la noche -dijo Angela con una sonrisa amistosa en sus ojos-. ¿Por qué no vienes la próxima vez? Edward te puede traer si no quieres venir sola, aunque hay muchos hombres a quienes les gustaría que fueras sin acompañante, especialmente sin Edward.

Bella se rió, recordando los bailes de los sábados por la noche, los cuales eran una parte de la vida social del condado. La mayor parte de los matrimonios y algunos embarazos de hacía quince años, tuvieron sus comienzos en los bailes del sábado por la noche.

-Gracias por recordármelo. Me lo pensaré. Aunque no creo que a Edward le haga gracia tener que cumplir con el deber de escoltarme.

-Pregúntaselo -fue el risueño consejo de Angela.

-No, gracias -masculló Bella para sí misma cuando abandonó el frescor de la farmacia y el calor del despejado día de Texas la golpeó en la cara. De todas formas no tenía la menor intención de estar allí para el siguiente baile. Se metería en un avión en menos de veinticuatro horas, y el próximo sábado estaría a salvo en su apartamento de Chicago, lejos de los peligros y las tentaciones de Edward Cullen.

Abrió la puerta del coche y puso las compras sobre el asiento, pero esperó un momento para permitir que el interior se aireara un poco antes de entrar ella.

-¡Bella! Buen Dios, me había parecido que eras tú. He oído que habías regresado.

Si giró con curiosidad y una amplia sonrisa se reflejó en su boca cuando vio a un hombre alto y larguirucho, con el pelo blanco y la piel bronceada que se apresuraba por la acera para llegar hasta ella.

-¡Señor Cleawater! Que gusto volver a verlo!

Harry Cleawater, llegó a su lado y la envolvió en un abrazo que la levantó del suelo. Había sido el mejor amigo de su padre, y ella había seguido la tradición siéndolo de su hijo Seth. Para decepción de Harry Cleawater, la amistad entre los dos nunca había desembocado en un romance; pero él siempre había tenido un sitio en su corazón para Bella y ella le devolvía el cariño; en algunos aspectos le gustaba más el hombre mayor que Seth.

La dejó de nuevo en el suelo y llamó por señas a otro hombre que estaba detrás. Aunque hubiera estado fuera durante años, Bella supo inmediatamente que era un recién llegado. El hombre que se quitó el sombrero educadamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella no iba vestido como los habitantes de por allí. Sus vaqueros eran demasiado nuevos y el sombrero no era como los otros.

La presentación del señor Cleawater confirmó sus suposiciones.

-Isabella, éste es Aro Vulturi. Está en la región observando el ganado y los caballos. Posee tierra en Kansas. Aro, ésta es Isabella Swan... lo siento pero no recuerdo su nombre de casada. Bella es de Rancho S.

-¿Rancho S? -preguntó el señor Vulturi-. ¿No es la tierra de Edward Cullen?

-Exacto. Tendrás que verlo si quieres caballos. Tiene la mejor caballeriza del estado.

El señor Vulturi estaba impaciente. Apenas pudo contener su inquietud cuando Harri Cleawater se entretuvo charlando un poco. Bella simpatizó con su impaciencia porque ella estaba ardiendo de furia y le costaba mantener el control para ocultársela al señor Cleawater. Por fin se despidió y la amonestó para que fuera pronto a hacerle una visita. Prometió hacerlo y entró rápidamente en el coche antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando.

Puso el coche en marcha violentamente; hacía años que no se sentía tan consumida por la rabia. La última vez había sido aquel día en el río, pero esta vez no habría el mismo final.

Ya no era una ingenua adolescente que no tenía idea de como controlar a un hombre o manejar sus propios deseos. ¡La tierra de Cullen! ¡Desde luego! ¿Era eso lo que pensaba ahora la gente sobre el Racho S? Tal vez también lo pensaba Edward; tal vez creía que había asumido tanto el control que no había modo alguno de que pudiera echarlo. ¡Si era así, pronto se enteraría que _ella_ era un Swan de Rancho S y que no le pertenecía a Cullen!

* * *

**NA: Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les guste y la sigan.**


	9. Capataz Sam Uley

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

_(Crossover)_

* * *

**Summary_: _**_Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward .

* * *

**Capitulo 8  
**

_**Capataz Sam Uley  
**_

* * *

_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener _

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Linda Howard. Sólo la adaptacion es mía.

* * *

La primera ola de cólera ya había pasado cuando llegó al rancho, pero su determinación no había desaparecido. Primero le llevó las compras a Lorna, segura de que la mujer la había visto llegar por la ventana de la cocina. Comprobó que había acertado en su suposición cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Lorna de pie ante el fregadero pelando patatas y mirando por la ventana para no perderse nada de lo que pasara en el patio. Bella colocó la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa y dijo:

-Aquí están las cosas. ¿Has visto a Edward?

-Vino para almorzar -dijo Lorna apaciblemente-. Pero ahora podría estar en cualquier parte. Seguramente en los establos te podrán decir a donde ha ido.

-Gracias -contestó Bella y volvió sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose hacia los establos, su pasos levantaban diminutas nubes de polvo.

La fresca semioscuridad de los establos era un agradable cambio del brillante sol, la envolvió el olor a caballo y a amoníaco tan familiar como siempre. Parpadeó tratando de ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad y distinguió dos figuras un poco más lejos. Enseguida reconoció a Edward, aunque el otro hombre era un desconocido.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Edward le extendió la mano.

-Aquí está la jefa -dijo con la mano todavía extendida, y se quedó tan sorprendida por sus palabras que dio un paso adelante y cogió aquella mano que enseguida se enroscó en su cintura, acercándola a su calor y fuerza.

-Bels, te presento a Sam Uley, el capataz. Me parece que no has estado aquí desde que lo contratamos. Sam, ésta es Isabella Swan.

Sam Uley sólo inclinó la cabeza y se tocó el sombrero, pero no fue la timidez la causa de su silencio. Su expresión era tan dura y vigilante como la de Edward, sus ojos entrecerrados y a la espera. Bella presintió con inquietud que Sam Uley era un hombre que guardaba secretos, al igual que Edward, un hombre que había vivido dura y peligrosamente y que llevaba cicatrices de aquella vida. ¿Pero... él era el capataz? ¿Entonces que era Edward? ¿El Rey de la montaña?

Sam volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia ella y los dejó, observó su cuerpo alto lleno de gracia mientras se alejaba. Edward fue con ella hacia la entrada con la mano todavía en su espalda.

-Fui a la casa para almorzar y para que vinieras conmigo el resto del día, pero ya te habías ido. ¿Dónde fuiste?

Era típico de él no habérselo preguntado a Lorna.

-A la droguería de Cheney -contestó automáticamente. La cálida presión de su mano estaba acabando drásticamente con su resolución, haciéndola olvidar por qué estaba tan enfadada. Tomando aire, se alejó de su contacto y se enfrentó a él.

-¿Has dicho que Sam es el capataz? -preguntó.

-Sí -dijo empujando hacia atrás el sombrero y observándola con aquellos ojos oscuros e ilegibles. Sintió la espera en él, la tensión.

-Entonces si él es el capataz, ya no te necesito, ¿verdad? Has renunciado a tu trabajo -dijo dulcemente.

Su mano salió disparada y la cogió por el brazo, atrayéndola de nuevo al círculo de su calor y su olor especial. Su boca era un sombría línea cuando la sacudió ligeramente.

-Necesitaba ayuda, y Sam es un buen hombre. Si te preocupa tanto, tal vez sería mejor que estuvieras por aquí y también hicieras una parte del trabajo. Charlie tenía un capataz para ayudarle y eso que no tenía el trabajo añadido de los caballos, así que no viertas tu malicia sobre mí. Mientras tú estabas arropada en la cama, yo me he levantado a las dos de la madrugada para ayudar a parir a una yegua, así que ahora mismo no estoy de humor para soportar una de tus rabietas. ¿Está claro?

-De acuerdo, necesitabas ayuda -admitió a regañadientes. Le molestaba reconocer lo lógico de sus palabras, pero él tenía razón-. Voy a admitir eso, pero… ¿me puedes explicar por qué al Rancho S se le conoce como la tierra de Edward Cullen?, su voz se elevó bruscamente con las últimas palabras y la vehemencia de su rabia puso una llamarada de color en sus mejillas.

La mandíbula de él estaba dura como el granito.

-Tal vez porque a ti no te ha importado lo suficiente para mantenerte cerca y recordarle a la gente que ésta es la tierra de los Swan -dijo bruscamente-. Nunca he olvidado a quién pertenece el rancho, pero algunas veces pienso que soy el único que lo recuerda. Sé muy bien que todo esto es tuyo, jefecita. ¿Es eso lo qué quieres oírme decir? Maldita sea, tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿por qué no te apartas de mi camino?

-¡No te estoy deteniendo!

Él juró por lo bajo y salió, su enfado era evidente en la tensión de sus anchos hombros. Bella se quedó allí con los puños apretados, luchando contra el deseo de lanzarse sobre él y empezar a darle puñetazos, tal como había hecho una vez.

Por fin fue hacia la casa y se encaminaba a su dormitorio cuando se topó con Leah.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ir al pueblo? -exigió de mal humor.

-En primer lugar no estabas aquí, y en segundo lugar nunca te ha gustado ir a la droguería de Cheney -contestó Bella con sorna. Miró a su hermanastra y vio el frágil control que mantenía, el temblor de sus manos. Impulsivamente preguntó-: Leah, ¿por qué te haces esto?

Por un momento Leah pareció indignada; luego sus hombros bajaron bruscamente y derrotada los encogió levemente.

-¿Qué sabes tú? Siempre has sido la privilegiada en esta casa, la que tenía un sitio. Podía llamarme Swan, pero nunca lo he sido, ¿verdad? ¿Quién fue la que abandonó el rancho? ¿Y qué he conseguido yo? ¡Nada!

La particular ilógica de Leah derrotó a Bella. Evidentemente se olvidaba del detalle de que Charlie Swan era el padre de Bella y no el de ella. Negó con la cabeza y lo intentó otra vez.

-¡No he podido hacerte sentir excluida porque yo no he estado aquí!

-¡No tenías que estar aquí! -gritó Leah con la cara contraída por la furia-. ¡Tú posees este rancho, así que tú tienes el arma para quedarte con Edward!

Edward. Siempre volvía a Edwad. Él era el macho dominante en su territorio y todo giraba a su alrededor. No había tenido intención de decirlo, pero las palabras se le escaparon de la boca involuntariamente.

-¡Estás paranoica con lo de Edward! Me dijo que nunca había estado liado con Sue.

-Oh, ¿eso dijo? -los sesgados ojos color avellana de Leah se iluminaron suspicazmente; luego se giró alejándose antes de que Bella pudiera decidir si la humedad que había visto en sus ojos era por las lágrimas-. ¿De verdad eres lo bastante ingenua para creerle? ¿Aún no has aprendido que no dejará que nadie se interponga entre el rancho y él? ¡Dios! ¡No puedo decirte las veces que he rezado para que este maldito lugar se quemara hasta que no quedara nada! -pasó rozando apenas a Bella y desapareció por las escaleras, dejando allí a Bella sumergida en una combinación de compasión y cólera.

Sería tonta si creyera cualquier cosa que dijera Leah; estaba claro que la otra mujer era emocionalmente inestable. Por otra parte, Bella recordó claramente el modo obstinado en que Edward había seguido las instrucciones de su padre cuando lo trajo al rancho, trabajando cuando su cuerpo aún estaba débil y sumido en el dolor, sus ojos reflejando la mirada cautelosa pero fiel de un animal golpeado que finalmente había encontrado bondad en lugar de patadas. También él había estado emocionalmente inestable en aquel tiempo; era posible que el rancho tuviera para él una importancia irracional.

Durante toda la tarde Bella no dejó de pensar en lo que le había dicho a Edward antes, y de mala gana llegó a la conclusión que tendría que ir a disculparse. Nadie, nunca, podría acusarlo de no trabajar, de no poner el rancho siempre en primer lugar. Independientemente de los motivos, había ido más allá de donde otros hombres lo habrían dejado, y no para beneficio propio, sino por el rancho. Afrontándolo directamente, admitió que se había equivocado y que la rabia la había hecho actuar de una manera mezquina, atacándolo por amar la tierra que ella misma amaba tan profundamente. Se había equivocado y se sintió miserable.

Cuando finalmente él entró para lavarse antes de cenar su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente al verlo. Su cara estaba tensa por el cansancio, su ropa mojada por el sudor y cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo que se extendía por su cuerpo, prueba inequívoca de que no evadía ningún tipo de trabajo. Lo detuvo antes de que empezara a subir las escaleras, colocando la mano sobre su manga sucia.

-Siento la forma en que he actuado antes -dijo directamente, aguantando su mirada fija sin echarse atrás-. Estaba equivocada y me disculpo. Este rancho nunca habría salido adelante sin ti, y yo... supongo que te envidio.

La miró con una dura y vacía expresión en la cara. Luego se quitó el sombrero manchado de sudor, limpiándose la cara húmeda con la manga y dejando una mancha de barro.

-Por lo menos no estás completamente ciega -le soltó, apartando el brazo y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos ágilmente, moviéndose sin dificultad, como si el cansancio fuera algo extraño para él.

Bella suspiró luchando entre la risa sardónica y la cólera que tan fácilmente despertaba en ella. ¿Acaso se había creído que él sería cortés? Mientras estuviera enojado ninguna disculpa que le diera ella podría apaciguarlo.

La cena fue silenciosa. Sue se mantuvo callada y Leah hosca. Edward no habló en ningún momento pero al menos hizo justicia a la comida caliente que Lorna había preparado. En cuanto terminó, se disculpó y desapareció en el estudio, cerrando la puerta con un ruido sordo. Leah alzó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, esto es una tarde normal. Que excitante, ¿verdad? Tú estás acostumbrada a la gran ciudad. A las diversiones. Aquí te volverás loca.

-Siempre me ha gustado la vida tranquila -contestó Bella sin levantar la vista del melocotón que se estaba comiendo con delicada glotonería-. A Jake y a mí no nos gustaba la vida de la ciudad -aunque realmente no habían disfrutado de mucho tiempo juntos, se recordó con un gran dolor. Estaba contenta de que lo hubieran empleado en conocerse mutuamente, en vez de desaprovechar un tiempo precioso en hacer vida social.

Todavía era temprano cuando se sintió cansada. Lorna retiró los platos y los puso en el lavaplatos; Sue se fue a su dormitorio para ver la televisión en privado. Después de unos minutos de mostrarse contrariada, Leah se fue nerviosamente hacia su propio cuarto.

Al quedarse sola, Bella no se demoró. En un impulso abrió la puerta del estudio para dale las buenas noches a Edward, pero se detuvo con las palabras en la boca cuando lo vio tumbado desgarbadamente en la enorme silla, profundamente dormido con los pies sobre el escritorio. Los papeles que había dispersados indicaba su intención de trabajar, pero no había podido evitar más tiempo el sueño. Sintió otra vez el corazón extrañamente desgarrado cuando lo miró.

Vagamente molesta con ella misma, empezó a salir del cuarto cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se clavaron en ella.

-Bells -dijo con voz ronca y espesa por el sueño-. Ven aquí.

Al mismo tiempo en que sus pies la llevaron a través del cuarto, se preguntó por su obediencia a aquella voz soñolienta. Bajó los pies al suelo y se levantó, su mano se extendió para cerrarse alrededor de la muñeca femenina y acercarla a él. Antes de que ella pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, su boca cálida estaba sobre la suya, moviéndose ávidamente, exigiendo sumisión. Una ola de involuntario placer recorrió su espalda y separó los labios, permitiéndole profundizar el beso.

-Vamos a la cama -murmuró él sobre su boca.

Por un momento Bella se arqueó contra él, su cuerpo más que dispuesto; entonces la conciencia le hizo abrir los ojos y empujó, aunque ya tarde, sus pesados hombros.

-¡Espera un momento! No voy a...

-Ya he esperado bastante -la interrumpió, posando de nuevo los labios sobre los de ella.

-¡Pues mira por donde! ¡Vas a tener que seguir esperando!

Él se rió sardónicamente, deslizando sus manos hasta las caderas y apretándola firmemente contra sus muslos para hacerla sentir su excitación.

-Esa es mi chica. Luchando hasta el final. Vete a la cama, Bella. Me queda mucho trabajo antes de que pueda ir a acostarme.

Confundida por su despido, Bella se encontró fuera del cuarto antes de saber lo que pasaba. ¿Que _pasaba_? Edward no era un hombre que se negara nada a sí mismo... a no ser que concerniera al rancho. Por supuesto, se dijo divertida. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Todo lo demás podía esperar. ¡Y eso también iba por ella!


	10. Calor en Rancho S

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

_(Crossover)_

* * *

**Summary_: _**_Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward .

* * *

**Capitulo 10  
**

_**Calor en el Rancho  
**_

* * *

_Pasión es mi desvivir para no recibir tu muerte._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Linda Howard. Sólo la adaptacion es mía.

* * *

Bella se despertó de repente sabiendo que no estaba sola. Rápidamente giró la cabeza y vio al hombre de pie, al lado de su cama, quitándose la camisa. Se le cortó la respiración y el pulso de su corazón se aceleró, notando su cuerpo caliente y excitado, haciendo que, de repente, el fino camisón que llevaba le pareciera repentinamente restrictivo. Jadeó; luchando por hablar cuando él se quitó la camisa y la echó a un lado. La pálida luz de la luna iluminaba claramente su torso delgado y musculoso, pero dejando oculta su cara en la oscuridad. Pero ella lo conocía, conocía la mirada, el olor y el calor de él. Las vivas imágenes de un caluroso día de verano y su oscura silueta recortada contra el cielo la inundaron, inundaron sus sentidos con un pánico raramente entremezclado con el deseo. _Se había atrevido_, después de todo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -pudo decir ahogadamente cuando él se quitó las botas y los calcetines, luego se desabrochó el cinturón.

-Desvistiéndome -explicó con voz áspera y baja, con voz de mando e inexorable. Y siguió explicando innecesariamente-. Esta noche duermo aquí.

Eso no era lo que ella había esperado. Se estaba preguntando si él no habría perdido el juicio pero Bella sintió como si el aire hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Fue incapaz de protestar, de ordenarle que se marchara. Después de una larga pausa en la que pareció que estaba esperando alguna objeción de ella, y en vista de que no llegó, se rió ahogadamente.

-Mejor dicho, me quedo contigo esta noche, pero dudo que durmamos mucho.

Un rechazo automático se elevó hasta sus labios, pero permaneció en silencio; de alguna manera las palabras no venían, detenidas por la sangre caliente que se desbordaba por su cuerpo atónito, por los golpes salvajes de su corazón contra las costillas. Se enderezó con los ojos clavados sobre el cuerpo masculino bajo la luz plateada de la luna. Oyó el susurro sibilante de una cremallera deslizándose; luego él se quitó los vaqueros. Su cuerpo duro era más musculoso, más poderoso, su masculinidad una potente amenaza visible... ¿o era una promesa?

La pasión de Bella empezó latir enloquecedoramente y alzó una mano para negar, mientras le advirtió en un susurro.

-¡No te acerques a mí! ¡Gritaré!

Pero la poca convicción en sus palabras fue evidente incluso para sí misma. ¡Oh, Dios, lo deseaba tanto! Tal como él había dicho muchas veces, ya era una mujer y no temía su poder sexual, más bien deseaba pegarse a él y calentarse con su fuego.

Él lo sabía. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le puso una mano dura y callosa en la mejilla. Incluso bajo la pálida luz de la luna Bella pudo sentir el calor de su mirada mientras vagaba su cuerpo.

-¿Y bien, Bella? -preguntó tan bajo que casi no lo oyó-. ¿Vas a gritar?

Tenía la boca demasiado seca para poder dar un discurso; tragó, pero sólo fue capaz de dejar salir una débil admisión.

-No.

Edward inspiró profundamente, llenando de aire sus pulmones y su mano sobre la cara de ella, tembló.

-Dios mío, cariño, si alguna vez has querido golpear a un hombre por lo que está pensando hacer, ahora es el momento -pudo murmurar apenas con la voz temblando por la fuerza de su deseo.

El temblor en sus palabras la dijeron lo afectado que estaba él por su proximidad y por la tranquila intimidad del dormitorio. Eso la tranquilizó, le dio valor para extender la mano y ponerla sobre su pecho, sintiendo los ásperos rizos de pelo bronce contra su palma y el suave calor de su piel donde acababa el vello, los brotes tensos y diminutos de sus pezones. El sonido que retumbó en la garganta de él podía haber sido un gruñido, pero sus sentidos intensificados lo reconocieron como lo que era, un áspero ronroneo de placer.

Se le acercó más buscando el delicioso aroma masculino.

-¿Vas a hacer todo lo que piensas? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Él también se acercaba, hociqueando con la boca la base de su garganta, donde el pulso latía frenéticamente, cuando dejó la boca allí el latido aumentó aún más.

-No podría -murmuró moviendo la boca sobre aquel delicioso punto-, sería mi muerte si intentara cumplir con estas particulares fantasías.

Bella se estremeció con el deseo líquido que la inundó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros masculinos que temblaban con una necesidad que no podía negarle, aunque no pudiera entenderlo. Ese era su error y ella lo sabía pero de momento la primitiva alegría que la inundaba merecía el precio que tendría que pagar cuando volviera a la cordura. Le permitió que la alargara en la cama y que la tomara entre sus brazos, su desnudez la abrasaba la carne a través de la frágil barrera de su camisón. Acercó la cabeza en muda invitación y Edward se rió quedamente, luego le dio lo que quería, su boca tomó la suya, abriéndole los labios para invadirla con su lengua.

Hubiera podido morir feliz en aquel momento de delirio por el placer de sus besos, pero pronto ya no hubo felicidad y los besos no bastaban. Se movió entre sus brazos con desasosiego, buscando más. Otra vez él lo supo; sintió el momento exacto en que ella estuvo lista para incrementar la intimidad. Su mano fue al escote del camisón y ella se inmovilizó de anticipación, apenas se atrevió a respirar cuando sintió sus dedos deslizándose por los botones. Los pechos empezaron a palpitarle y se arqueó buscando sus caricias. Él satisfizo su necesidad inmediatamente, la mano se deslizó dentro del escote y acarició los exuberantes y sensibles montículos, su palma áspera parecía deleitarse con la blandura de ella.

El gemido que surgió de él, era un sonido inarticulado de hambre. Sus manos tiraron del camisón y una ruda urgencia y se lo sacó por los hombros, dejando al descubierto sus pechos bajo la luz de la luna. La boca masculina abandonó la suya y se deslizó hacia abajo; luego la lengua se enroscó en un tenso pezón y lo llevó hacia la cálida humedad de su boca. Bella dio un estrangulado grito cuando el incontrolado fuego llegó a todos sus nervios; luego se arqueó hacia el cuerpo musculoso, con las manos apretadas en sus hombros.

Edward bajó las manos hasta sus tobillos y deslizó los dedos bajo la tela del camisón, luego hizo el viaje inverso, un viaje que llevaba la tela hacia arriba. No hubo protestas. Ella se estaba quemando, dolorida, lista para él. Levantó las caderas para ayudarlo y él amontonó la tela alrededor de la cintura, pero ahí fue hasta donde llegó. Con un sonido ronco, estremecedor, la cubrió, se parándole los muslos con la rodilla y Bella se quedó inmóvil, esperando.

-Mírame -exigió él con voz ronca.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa le obedeció y clavó en él sus ojos. Su cara estaba tensa, con un hambre primitiva, un hambre a la que contestó todo su cuerpo, un hambre que durante tantos años había intentado vencer sin lograrlo. Su masculinidad sondeó la entrada húmeda que cedió cuando la penetró con facilidad, deslizó sus manos bajo el trasero para levantarla y que aceptara totalmente su posesivo empuje. Un eléctrico placer la estremeció dejándola mareada y gritó jadeando. Esto era lo más salvaje, lo más caliente que había sentido en su vida. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y él la sacudió con insistencias, susurrando entre los dientes apretados.

-¡Mírame!

Impotente, lo hizo, su cuerpo acoplándose al de él cuando Edward empezó a moverse. Nada de lo que conociera la había preparado para esto, para el placer que surgió salvajemente sin previo aviso, y casi inmediatamente devastó su control, llevándola velozmente hacia el clímax.

La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho hasta que quedó floja y sin fuerzas bajo él; después, con cuidado la hizo apoyarse sobre la almohada.

-Insaciable -dijo él muy bajo, arrastrando las palabras-. Sé exactamente como te sientes. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y yo tampoco puedo contenerme.

Todavía aturdida por la fuerza de su éxtasis, se sintió totalmente abrumada por la pasión y su _necesidad_ de él. Nada tenía sentido; nada importaba, excepto la fuerza de los movimientos del cuerpo masculino. Se adhirió a él con la frágil tenacidad de una delgada vid **_(NA: _****_f. Planta cuyo fruto es la uva.)_**envolviendo a un robusto roble, él se meció en su abrazo sedoso hasta que también se rindió al placer y gritó con voz ronca.

Pasaron bastantes minutos antes de que él se moviera, apoyando su peso sobre los codos. La besó en la boca y en los ojos, besos como plumas a lo largo de los párpados hasta que estos se alzaron y sus ojos se encontraron; los de ellas suaves y vulnerables, los de él agudos y llenos de una satisfacción no disimulada.

-Hemos ido muy rápido -gruñó con voz baja y vibrante-. Pero aún tenemos mucho tiempo.

Y lo demostró haciéndola esta vez el amor con una paciencia y una ternura tan absorbente que fue aún más devastador que la locura de su lujuria. No había ningún modo en que ella pudiera resistirse a Edward, ningún modo que quisiera intentar. Esto también la hacía sentir que había regresado a casa, como tener algo de lo que había carecido, una satisfacción que había anhelado y que había tratado de negar. Mañana lo lamentaría, pero esta noche disfrutaría de la salvaje alegría de estar entre sus brazos.


	11. Tormenta Sensual

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

_(Crossover)_

* * *

**Summary_: _**_Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward .

* * *

**Capitulo 11  
**

_**Tormenta Sensual  
**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Linda Howard. Sólo la adaptacion es mía.

* * *

Cuando la tormenta sensual pasó, él no la dejó, ni se giró para dormir un poco; la mantuvo cautiva bajo él, los largos dedos enroscados en su pelo, a cada lado de la cabeza, y empezó un asedio de besos. No habló. Sus labios la besaban por toda la cara, lentamente, ligeramente, sintiendo los contornos de su cara con la boca. La lengua jugueteaba con su piel, absorbiendo sabores. Bella no protestó; ni siquiera intentó oponerse a la erótica exploración de su boca. Se dejó llevar por su magia sexual, volvió a sentir los pequeños temblores que se intensificaron cuando se abrazó a él. Los dos eran prisioneros, ella por la fuerza del peso de él, él por las cadenas sedosas de los brazos y las piernas de ella.

Cuando él separó un largo y musculoso brazo para encender la lámpara de cabecera, Bella murmuró una protesta por la intrusión de la luz. La magia plateada de la luna los había envuelto en una reconfortante aura de irrealidad, pero el tenue brillo de la lámpara creó nuevas sombras, iluminó cosas que antes sólo se adivinaban y sacó a la luz expresiones que habían quedado ocultas por la palidísima luz de la luna. Una de las cosas que ya no quedaban ocultas era el triunfo muy masculino escrito en la sombría cara que se cernía sobre ella.

Él atrapó su cara entre las manos, puso los pulgares bajo la delicada barbilla y suavemente la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Bien? -gruñó con voz poderosa como el trueno. Estaba tan cerca que su respiración le acarició los labios, y automáticamente ella los abrió intentando recapturar su intoxicante sabor. Un estremecimiento la recorrió, obteniendo en respuesta una ondulación en el fuerte cuerpo que se apretaba contra ella.

Tragó, tratando de dar un poco de coherencia a sus pensamientos, no estando segura de lo que él preguntaba, o por qué. Quería darle una respuesta controlada, suave, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna clase de control, sólo emociones crudas, desnudas e incertidumbres. Sentía la garganta contraída cuando le soltó:

-¿Eso ha sido un intento para conservar tu trabajo como encargado del rancho?

Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron hasta que solo quedó el brillo entre las hendiduras. No contestó. Sus pulgares ejercieron la suficiente presión para levantarle la barbilla y se colocó más pesadamente sobre ella, encajando la boca contra la suya con sensual precisión.

Por fin levantó su boca lo suficiente para dejar escapar un susurro.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el rancho -murmuró él, sus labios tan cerca de los de ella que los acariciaba suavemente mientras habló-. Esto es entre nosotros y ahora nada más importa -de repente su voz se hizo más densa y dijo severamente-. Maldita seas, Bells, cuando te casaste con Jacob me volví tan loco que pude haberlo destrozado. Pero sabía que lo que había entre nosotros no se había acabado, así que te dejé ir, y esperé. Él murió, y esperé. Por fin has vuelto a casa, y esta vez no dejaré que te escapes. Esta vez no te refugiarás detrás de otro hombre.

A pesar de la furia de su voz, Bella inmediatamente atacó clavando los dedos en el espesor de sus cabellos y cogiéndolo de la misma forma en que él la tenía cogida a ella.

-Lo dices como si hubiera habido un compromiso entre nosotros -dijo con brusquedad-. No hubo nada más que una adolescente estúpida de genio vivo y un hombre que no podía controlarse. ¡Nada más!

-¿Y ahora? -se burló él-. ¿Qué excusa tienes ahora?

-¿Necesito una excusa?

-Tal vez la necesites para ti. Tal vez aún no eres capaz de admitir que, por las buenas o por las malas, somos pareja. ¿Crees que el esconder la cabeza bajo tierra hará que cambie algo?

Bella negó obcecadamente con la cabeza. Él pedía más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a dar. Nunca podría decir que amaba a Edward; solo podía admitirse a si misma que la fuerza de la atracción física era innegable. Admitir más era abandonarse a su influencia, y había demasiadas preguntas e incertidumbre para permitir que eso pasara.

Los ojos masculinos destellaron, entonces sonrió lentamente, una sonrisa peligrosa que la alarmó.

-Veamos si sientes lo mismo mañana -habló él arrastrando las palabras, y empezó a moverse sobre ella en una caricia irresistible.

Horas más tarde, el color gris del horizonte que traspasaba las cortinas abiertas, señaló la llegada del amanecer, el cuarto estaba más oscuro porque las nubes habían ocultado la luna. Una ligera lluvia empezó a repiquetear contra los cristales con un ritmo metálico. Con un suspiró dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada.

-Ya ha amanecido -refunfuñó. La voz oscura fluyó sobre ella. El brazo bajo su cabeza se tensó y su sombra más oscura se recortó en la oscuridad de la habitación, recostándose sobre ella, atrayéndola bajo él. Las caderas masculinas se apretaron contra las suyas, su deseo por ella era obvio, y las poderosas piernas separaron las de Bella para permitir el contacto íntimo.

La respiración se le entrecortó ante la renovada evidencia de su virilidad.

-¿Otra vez? -susurró ella en el cálido hueco de su garganta. Habían dormido muy poco aquella noche y tenía el cuerpo dolorido por las demandas masculinas, aunque él había sido mucho más que tierno. Se quedó impotente, sin aliento, cuando la penetró, y su risa queda acarició el pelo de su sien.

-Sí -dijo él con voz áspera, tan bajo que apenas pudo oírlas-. Otra vez.

Luego ella cayó en un pesado sueño y no se dio cuenta de cuando Edward salió de la cama. Se inclinó sobre ella para subir la sabana sobre los hombros desnudos; luego apartó la maraña de pelo castaño de su cara. Ella no se movió. Se puso los vaqueros, recogió el resto de su ropa y fue a su dormitorio a ducharse y vestirse para enfrentarse a un día de trabajo mojado y lleno de barro.

Bella continuó durmiendo, y aunque Lorna sintió curiosidad durante las horas que fueron pasando, no la despertó. Al mediodía Sue bajó y desapareció sin una palabra, cogiendo el coche y marchándose bajo la lluvia. Leah estuvo malhumorada durante un rato, luego su humor mejoró cuando uno de los trabajadores llegó. Leah se lanzó a través del patio enlodado y subió a la camioneta con él. No le importaba a donde fuera.

La lluvia tuvo en Bella el efecto de un sedante, apaciguándola y sumiéndola en un largo y profundo sueño. Se despertó sintiéndose maravillosamente descansada, se estiró perezosamente y notó el dolor del cuerpo. Sus sensaciones se habían intensificado, su piel era más sensible que nunca. Todavía sonreía cuando se enderezó cautelosamente; luego sus ojos se posaron sobre el reloj que había al lado de la cama y la sonrisa desapareció de golpe. ¿Las dos y media? ¡Pero si su avión a Chicago salía a las tres!

Salió de la cama gateando, ignorando las protestas de sus músculos. Sus pies tropezaron con el camisón que finalmente Edward había dejado caer durante la noche y lo apartó impaciente de una patada. Se puso rápidamente el albornoz, se lo ató, salió del dormitorio y bajo corriendo las escaleras, irrumpiendo en la cocina tan rápidamente que Lorna dejó caer la cuchara que estaba usando.

-¡Lorna! ¿Dónde está Edward?

Lorna inspiró profundamente y rescató la cuchara del cuenco donde estaba haciendo un pastel.

-Sabe Dios. Puede estar en cualquier parte.

-¡Pero mi vuelo sale dentro de media hora!

-No hay ninguna posibilidad de que llegues a tiempo -dijo Lorna con calma-. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es llamar a la compañía de aviación y ver si hay plazas en algún vuelo que salga más tarde.

Eso era tan sensato y su apurada situación tan inalterable que Bella suspiró y se relajó.

-¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido a mí en vez de ponerme a correr como una loca? -preguntó arrepentida y se dirigió al estudio para seguir la sugerencia de Lorna.

Tal y como había pensado. El siguiente vuelo de aquel día estaba lleno, pero había suficientes plazas en el vuelo que salía al día siguiente al amanecer. Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción hizo su reserva y se resignó a pasar una noche sin dormir. Al menos hoy había dormido hasta muy tarde y eso la ayudaría, pensó; luego recordó por que había dormido tanto y su boca se tensó.

No podía echarle toda la culpa a Edward. Ella le había respondido con tanta pasión que no podía negarlo, ni a ella, ni a él. Nunca había sido una mujer inclinada a encuentros casuales. Esa era una razón por la que se sintió tan trastornada hacía años, cuando hicieron el amor, una razón por la que ella lo había evitado durante tanto tiempo. Si se quedaba, ella iría a su cama, o él a la de ella, siempre que Edward lo deseara. Era una situación bien clara; si quería mantener sus principios morales, tenía que alejarse de Edward Cullen. Volver a Chicago era su única opción, a pesar de la poca entusiasta promesa que había hecho de quedarse.

Su estómago gruñó ávidamente, pero lo ignoró por las prisas que tenía para dejar el rancho. Subió las escaleras para ducharse, luego se maquilló y dominó su pelo con una peineta de carey. Se puso unos elegantes pantalones marrón oscuro de lino y una blusa blanca de algodón. Se calzó con unos cómodos zapatos con la planta de corcho y velozmente hizo la maleta y la bolsa de viaje. Las bajó y entro en la cocina y se dirigió a Lorna.

-He conseguido un vuelo al amanecer. Ahora tengo que encontrar a Edward para que me lleve en la avioneta a Houston.

-Si no puedes encontrarlo -dijo Lorna apaciblemente- tal vez Sam pueda llevarte. Él también tiene la licencia de piloto.

Esa era una de las mejores noticias que Bella había tenido ese día. Se puso una enorme capa y se plantó en la cabeza una gorra amarilla a juego, cogiéndolos del montón que colgaba en el pequeño lavadero, justo al lado de la cocina. La lluvia no era fuerte, pero sí continua, y la tierra parecía un enorme charco de agua cuando se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia los establos. El trabajador que encontró allí no tenía buenas noticias. Unas cuantas cabezas de ganado se habían abierto camino hacia el alejado pasto occidental, y tanto Edward como Sam Uley había ido allí a reunir el ganado y reparar la cerca, lo que parecía que les llevaría bastante tiempo. Bella suspiró; quería marcharse ahora. Para ser más exactos, quería marcharse antes de encontrarse con Edward. Él no quería que se fuese y ella dudaba de su capacidad para resistirse a él si empezaban a discutir cara a cara. Sam Uley podría ayudarla, a no ser que Edward le ordenara que no, así que mejor si se lo pedía cuando Edward no estuviera cerca. Pero ahora parecía que no tendría esa posibilidad.

No le apetecía un largo viaje en coche, pero por lo visto era su única alternativa. Miró al trabajador.

-Tengo que llegar a Houston -dijo con firmeza-. ¿Me puede llevar?

El hombre pareció asustarse y se echó para atrás el sombrero mientras pensaba.

-Me gustaría -dijo finalmente- pero ahora no hay ningún coche. La señora Swan se ha llevado el coche y Edward tiene las llaves de la furgoneta en el bolsillo, no las ha dejado en el contacto.

Bella sabía que se refería a la furgoneta azul oscuro que había visto antes y que se le había ocurrido que podía usar. Su corazón se hundió con las noticias de que Sue había cogido el coche.

-¿Y la otra furgoneta? -insistió ella. Era muy vieja y no muy cómoda, pero era un transporte.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Edward ha enviado a Foster al pueblo a buscar más cercado. Tendremos que espera hasta que regrese y lo descargue.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y dejó que el hombre siguiera trabajando, pero quería gritar de frustración mientras volvía hacia la casa. Cuando Sue regresara sería demasiado tarde para hacer el recorrido en coche, y lo mismo cuando volviera la vieja camioneta. Y no sólo eso, para entonces, lo más probable, es que Edward ya estuviera de vuelta.

Su última suposición fue exactamente correcta. Varias horas más tarde, cuando ya el día oscurecía, ayudado por las nubes y la ligera lluvia, Edward entró por la puerta de atrás. Bella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con Lorna, sintiéndose más segura con compañía y observó como él se quitaba la capa y la colgaba, después sacudió el sombrero que chorreaba agua. Sus movimientos, cuando se agachó para quitarse las botas enfangadas, eran lentos y fatigados. Una extraña punzada la golpeó cuando comprendió que él no había tenido la ventaja de dormir hasta tarde. Durante las dos pasadas noches, apenas había podido dormir y la tensión en él lo demostraba.

-Dame media hora -refunfuñó, dirigiéndose a Lorna mientras se ponía unos calcetines. Le dirigió a Bella una mirada abrasadora, aún más efectiva por la fatiga que se translucía en su cara-. Ven conmigo -la ordenó inmediatamente.

Armándose de valor, Isabella se puso en pie y lo siguió.


	12. Dulce o Trato

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

_(Crossover)_

* * *

**Summary_: _**_Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward .

* * *

**Capitulo 12  
**

_**Dulce o Trato  
**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Linda Howard. Sólo la adaptacion es mía.

* * *

Cuando pasaron por delante de su equipaje que estaba en el vestíbulo, Edward se agacho, lo cogió y subió con él las escaleras. Detrás de él Bella dijo suavemente:

-Pierdes el tiempo, las bolsas volverán abajo directamente.

Él no contestó, simplemente abrió la puerta del dormitorio de ella y lanzó dentro las bolsas con indiferente seguridad. Después cogió entre sus largos dedos su delicada muñeca y la llevó a través del pasillo hacia su cuarto. Aunque estuviera cansado, ella no tenía la suficiente fuerza para oponerse, así que no gastó energías intentando soltarse. Abrió la puerta y la metió en el dormitorio, que estaba casi totalmente oscuro ya que se había ido la última luz del día. Sin encender la luz, la acercó, arqueándola contra él y la beso con un hambre enfadada que desmentía su visible cansancio.

Bella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y le devolvió el beso, casi llorando al saber que no se atrevía a quedarse con él. Sus sentidos estaban inundados por él, por el sabor de su boca, por la percepción de su cuerpo duro contra el de ella, por el olor húmedo de su piel, su pelo y su ropa. La soltó, y encendió la luz, alejándose mientras hablaba.

-No te voy a llevar a Houston -dijo sombrío.

-Claro que no. Estás demasiado cansado -contestó ella exteriormente tranquila-. Pero Sam puede llevarme.

-No. Lewis no puede. Nadie te llevará a Houston si quiere seguir trabajando en Rancho S -soltó enfadado-. Se lo he dicho bien claro a todos. ¡Maldita sea, Bells, el primer día, cuando te fui a buscar, me dijiste que te quedarías! -empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, se la quitó y la echó a un lado.

Bella se sentó en la cama y entrelazó los dedos con fuerza mientras luchaba para mantener el control. Finalmente indicó:

-Sólo dije que tal vez me quedaría. Y no te molestes en amenazarme a mí o a algún trabajador, porque sabes que puedo marcharme mañana, si no lo hago esta noche.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Tal vez, si Sue regresa esta noche. Pero ella tiene miedo de conducir por la noche, y si no está aquí ya supongo que volverá mañana. Y entonces tendrás que llegar hasta el coche antes de que yo lo deje inutilizado.

El control pasó al olvido y se levantó furiosa, los ojos brillando por la rabia.

-¡No me quedaré aquí como una prisionera! -gritó.

-¡Yo tampoco quiero que te quedes aquí de ese modo! -gritó también él, rodeándola-. Pero te advertí que no permitiría que te apartaras de mí otra vez, y quise decir exactamente eso. Maldición, mujer, ¿lo que pasó anoche no te dijo nada?

-¡Me dijo que hacía tiempo que no habías estado con una mujer! -dijo ella con los ánimos encendidos-. ¡No te hagas ilusiones!

Se hizo un silencio y Bella admitió con inquietud que él podría tener una mujer siempre que quisiera, un pensamiento particularmente desagradable.

Edward cogió ropa limpia y se la lanzó. Ella la atrapó automáticamente y la sostuvo.

-Da una oportunidad, Bella. Quédate aquí. Llama a tu jefe mañana y dile que dejas el trabajo -masculló él después de algunos momentos.

-No puedo hacer eso -contestó ella quedamente.

Él estalló otra vez.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que te lo impide?

-Tú.

Edward cerró los ojos y ella hubiera jurado que había gruñido algo. Una sonrisa no deseada intentó asomarse a sus labios, pero no lo permitió. ¿Cómo lo había descrito Angela? ¿Todavía peligroso pero controlado? Podría apostar a que nadie sabía, como sabía ella, lo realmente volcánico que era Edward. Finalmente él abrió los ojos y la miró airadamente, sus iris oscuros brillaban enfadados por la frustración.

-Leah ha hablado contigo. La crees.

-¡No! -exclamó ella, incapaz de controlar su reacción. Él no la entendía y ella no podía explicárselo.

-¿Entonces _qué?_ -rugió el hombre-. ¡Dime! ¡Dime qué tengo que hacer para convencerte de que te quedes! Lo has cargado todo sobre mis hombros, así que dime exactamente lo que quieres que haga.

Bella lo observó, allí de pie, furioso y desnudo y tan magnéticamente masculino que le dieron ganas de dejar caer la ropa, abrazarlo y enterrar la cara en los rizos oscuros de su musculoso pecho. ¡Cuánto quería quedarse! Ésta era su casa y quería estar aquí. Pero no podría manejar a Edward... a menos que consiguiera su cooperación. Una idea brilló tenuemente y no se detuvo a recapacitar con más detenimiento.

-Nada de sexo -le soltó simplemente.

Parecía asombrado, como si ella le hubiese dicho que dejara de respirar. Entonces juró en voz alta y le frunció el ceño.

-¿Realmente crees que eso es posible?

-Tendrá que serlo -aseguró ella-. Al menos hasta que yo decida si... si...

-¿Si? -la pinchó él.

-Si puedo quedarme permanentemente -terminó, pensando rápidamente que tenía que haber algún modo en que pudiera manejarlo si él prometía comportarse-. No busco una aventura amorosa. No soy una mujer a la que le gusten las aventuras amorosas, nunca lo he sido.

-No podemos ser sólo amigos -dijo él ferozmente-. Te deseo y nunca he sido bueno reprimiéndome. Ya fue bastante malo cuando te casaste, pero ahora es casi condenadamente imposible. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar la realidad?

-No te pido que hagas un voto de celibato -replicó-. Sólo que _me dejes_ hasta que haya decidido que voy a hacer.

La mandíbula masculina parecía de granito.

-¿Y si decides quedarte?

Los oscuros ojos femeninos se abrieron mucho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esa decisión significaría. Si se quedaba, sería la mujer de Edward Cullen. No podría mantenerlo alejado para siempre con la excusa de que "intentaba decidirse". Pronto querría una respuesta definitiva, en ese mismo momento comprendió que lo que ella había concebido como una táctica dilatoria, se había convertido en una trampa.

Levantó la barbilla y contestó uniformemente, usando todo su coraje de mujer para hacerlo.

-Sí me quedo, aceptaré tus condiciones.

Edward no se relajó.

-Quiero que llames mañana y dejes tu trabajo.

-Pero si decido marcharme...

-No necesitas trabajar. Este rancho puede mantenerte.

-No quiero desangrar al rancho.

-Maldita sea, Bells, he dicho que te mantendré -gruñó él-. No pienses en ello ahora. ¿Vas a dejar el trabajo o no?

-Sé razonable... -empezó a suplicar, sabiendo que era una petición desesperada. La cortó en seco con un movimiento drástico de la mano.

-Deja... el... trabajo -ordenó con los dientes apretados-. Ése es el trato. Tú te quedarás si mantengo las manos alejadas de ti. Bien, estoy de acuerdo si dejas tu trabajo. Los dos tenemos que ceder.

Bella vio como los músculos de él temblaban y supo que si decía que no, el hombre perdería el control.

-Bien. Dejaré el trabajo -y cuando lo dijo se sintió perdida, como si hubiera cortado el último lazo con Chicago y con su vida con Jake, como si le hubiera vuelto la espalda a su memoria.

Él suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo bronce.

-Lorna ya debe tener la cena preparada -masculló, cogiendo la ropa que ella todavía tenía en sus brazos-, me daré una ducha rápida y bajaré enseguida.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Bella llegó a ella de un salto y la cerró de golpe, apartándola de su mano bruscamente. La miró alarmado.

-¡Estás desnudo! -siseó ella.

Una leve sonrisa cansada asomó a sus labios.

-Lo sé, normalmente me ducho así.

-¡Pero alguien te puede ver!

-Cariño, Sue no está aquí, Lorna está abajo, y Leah aún no ha entrado en los establos. Tú eres la única que me puede ver, y no tengo nada que ocultarte, ¿verdad? -la sonrisa cansada se transformó en burlona cuando volvió a abrir la puerta y se encaminó tranquilamente hacia el pasillo.

* * *

**NA: **En esta oportunidad queria agradecerles a todos los seguidores por sus comentarios y aquellos tras los velos que sé que leen continuamente, su perseverancia, a pesar de que cada vez se me dificulta subir con asuidad es realmente emotiva. Muchas Gracias a todos.

Recuerden que mi fics completos lo pueden encontrar en la página de potterfics, con el mismo nick, con excepcion de "Carta de Edward para Bella" que ya lo subi en esta web.

PD: si se pasan mañana por aqui, quizas encuentren una sorpresa!


	13. Madrugando

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

_(Crossover)_

* * *

**Summary_: _**_Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward .

* * *

**Capitulo 13  
**

_**Madrugando  
**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Linda Howard. Sólo la adaptacion es mía.

* * *

Bella se despertó antes del alba y se quedó despierta, incapaz de dormir, y pronto agradables rayos de luz empezaron a pasar por entre las pocas nubes que quedaban del día anterior. La casa empezó a resonar con los familiares y consoladores sonidos de Lorna preparando el desayuno, y enseguida se le paró el corazón al oír los pasos de Edward por delante de su puerta y bajando las escaleras. Apartó la sábana y rápidamente se puso unos vaqueros y una gruesa camisa color verde esmeralda, luego, descalza, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Por razones que no quería examinar demasiado, necesitaba ver a Edward antes de que saliera de la casa para todo el día, sólo verlo... para asegurarse de que no parecía tan cansado como el día anterior.

Estaba repantigado en la mesa de la cocina con una taza llena de café cuando entró ella, y tanto él como Lorna la miraron sorprendidos.

-He pensado que podría desayunar temprano -dijo ella serenamente, apoyándose en la mesa y sirviéndose una taza de café.

Después de aquella mirada inicial de sorpresa, Lorna volvió a cocinar plácidamente.

-¿Huevos o gofres? -preguntó.

-Un huevo, revuelto -dijo Bella mientras comprobaba los bizcochos caseros que había en el horno. Tenían el color perfecto así que los sacó, pasándolos hábilmente a una cesta de paja revestida con una servilleta y los puso delante de Edward. Mientras Lorna terminaba los huevos revueltos, Bella también puso el tocino y las salchichas en la mesa, se sentó al lado de Edward, y aprovechó que Lorna estaba de espaldas para inclinarse y plantarle un beso rápido en la oreja. No hubiera podido decir por qué lo había hecho, pero el efecto la complació. Edward se estremeció salvajemente y Bella sonrió con amplitud, absurdamente contenta de que él tuviera cosquillas en ese punto en particular. Eso lo hacía parecer algo más... vulnerable y, como había dicho él, no tenía nada que ocultarle a ella.

Él le devolvió una oscura ojeada que echaba humo y que prometía venganza, pero la mirada se quedó cautiva en su cara sonriente y lentamente la amenaza se desvaneció de su expresión.

Lorna puso los platos ante ellos y también se sentó a la mesa. No hubo conversación durante unos minutos mientras seguían el ritual de salar y condimentar los alimentos al gusto de cada uno. Después Lorna hizo una pregunta acerca de una venta, y aunque las repuestas de Edward fueron característicamente breves, Bella logró enterarse de que él había programado una fuerte venta de caballos en tres semanas y que iba ser un gran acontecimiento. Durante todos aquellos años había desarrollado una bien fundada reputación como criador de caballos e iban a llegar para comprar más personas de lo que en un principio había esperado. Lorna estaba radiante de orgullo, un orgullo que Edward no se permitió exteriorizar.

-¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar? -preguntó Bella-. ¿Cepillar los caballos, limpiar los establos?, lo que sea.

-¿Ya has hecho esa llamada telefónica? -gruñó Edward.

-No. La centralita no abre hasta las nueve -sonrió ella con falsa dulzura, completamente regocijada por la oportunidad de tenerle bajo control.

Lorna parecía confundida y Bella se lo explicó.

-Voy a dejar el trabajo y quedarme aquí, al menos por el momento. Todavía no he tomado una decisión definitiva - añadió esto último en beneficio de Edward, por si acaso él se creía que ya había ganado la guerra.

-Estupendo, será agradable tenerte en casa para siempre -dijo Lorna.

Después del desayuno Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward no había contestado a su pregunta acerca de ayudar y lo siguió fuera, pisándole los talones como un pequeño bulldog decidido y casi haciéndole tropezar. Se volvió rabioso y plantó los puños en las caderas, cada centímetro de él era el de un macho dominante.

-¿Y bien? -ladró.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? -repitió pacientemente, plantando los puños en las caderas imitando su postura e inclinando la mandíbula hacia él.

Por un momento pareció que iba a explotar de frustración; después el control de hierro que normalmente veía en su cara volvió y hasta la dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí, lo hay. Después de que hagas esa llamada telefónica, ve al pueblo con la camioneta y recoge el pedido de suplementos de pienso. Y necesitaremos más cercado. Ayer Foster no trajo bastante -le dijo la cantidad de cercado que necesitaban y rebuscó en su bolsillo para sacar las llaves.

Cuando ella las cogió, Edward la tomó por la barbilla y le levantó la cara hacia él.

-Confío en ti para que estés aquí cuando regrese -señaló él con un indicio de advertencia en la voz.

Irritada porque no confiaba en ella, Bella lo miró furiosa.

-Lo sé. Estaré aquí -contestó rígidamente-. No soy una mentirosa.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y soltó su barbilla. Sin decir otra palabra, dio media vuelta y se fue. Durante un minuto observó la forma alta que se alejaba antes de volver a la casa, vagamente irritada porque no la había besado. Eso era lo que habría querido; era una tontería sentirse decepcionada porque él seguía sus órdenes. Tomándolo como una indicación de hasta que punto había caído ella bajo su hechizo, apartó firmemente su decepción.

Puntualmente, a las nueve se sentó ante el teléfono y se mordió los labios, incierta ante el paso que iba a dar. En cierto modo, Edward le pedía que escogiera entre él y Jake, una opción injusta, ya que Jake estaba muerto. Tenía que averiguar lo que sentía realmente, y lo que sentía él, o lo lamentaría el resto de su vida. Descolgó el auricular y marcó.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba sin trabajo. Ahora que lo había hecho estaba al borde del pánico. No era el dinero; la verdad es que nunca le había preocupado el dinero. Al hablar con su supervisor, comprendió repentinamente que sólo las personas enamoradas hacían tales sacrificios. No quería amar a Edward Cullen, no quería quedar tan vulnerable hasta que estuviera segura de poder confiar en él. No creía que Edward hubiera estado implicado alguna vez con Sue, a pesar de los cuentos de Leah. No había ninguna sensación de intimidad entre Edward y Sue, nada en su comportamiento que indicara una relación pasada. Obviamente era pura malicia por parte de Leah, algo en lo que ella destacaba.

No, de lo que Bella no estaba segura era del motivo que tenía Edward para perseguirla. Quería creer desesperadamente que la quería por ella misma, pero estaba el hecho de que él era sumamente posesivo en lo referente al rancho. Había asumido el control y lo había hecho suyo y no tenía la menor duda de que lucharía con todas las armas que pudiera para conservarlo.

¿Si estaba tan interesado en ella, por qué nunca hizo nada para ponerse en contacto con ella desde la muerte de Jake? No había sido hasta que ella vino para una visita y demostró un renovado interés por el rancho, cuando de repente pareció tan interesado en ella.

Mientras conducía la camioneta hacia el pueblo, la pregunta todavía la molestaba. Toda su decisión dependía de una cosa. Si ella confiara en él, si creyera que la quería como un hombre quiere a una mujer, sin otras complicadas consideraciones, entonces se quedaría con Rule en cualquier puesto que él quisiera. Por otra parte se negaba a dejar que la manipulara con sexo. Era un hombre sumamente dominante y viril. El sexo era una de las armas que podría usar contra ella, nublando sus sentidos con la necesidad sensual que despertaba en ella simplemente con tocarla. No se le ocurría otra forma de tomar una decisión excepto, simplemente, quedarse a su lado, esperando aprender lo suficiente del hombre a pesar de su control de hierro, y así poder ser capaz de confiar en él.


	14. Mallory Store

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

_(Crossover)_

* * *

**Summary_: _**_Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward .

* * *

**Capitulo 14  
**

_**Mallory Store  
**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Linda Howard. Sólo la adaptacion es mía.

* * *

Mallory's Store era la única tienda de piensos del pueblo, así que Bella no dudó de que estaba en el lugar correcto cuando dio marcha atrás hacia la zona de carga. Había ido a la escuela con Lauren Mallory, la hija del dueño y sonrió ampliamente cuando recordó el día en que Lauren había empujado a su hermana mayor, Maryori, en un charco de lodo. Lauren había sido un pequeño diablo. Todavía sonreía cuando entró en la atmósfera mohosa del edificio.

No reconoció al hombre que se acercó para tomar su pedido, pero ya habían pasado ocho años desde la última vez que fue al rancho y, obviamente, él era una de las personas que habían llegado a la región desde entonces. Sin embargo, el hombre la miró dudosamente cuando le dijo lo que quería.

-¿Un pedido para el Rancho S? -preguntó con cautela-. Me parece que no la conozco, señora. ¿Cómo ha dicho que se llamaba?

Bella sofocó una risa.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan... Black -añadió en el último momento, sintiéndose culpable cuando se dio cuenta de que casi había olvidado decir su nombre de casada.-Soy la dueña del Rancho S.

-El señor Cullen... -empezó a decir el hombre.

-Es el encargado de mi rancho -terminó suavemente en su lugar-. Entiendo que usted no me conozca y le agradezco que sea tan cuidadoso con los pedidos. Sin embargo, el señor Franklin sí me conoce, así que puede preguntarle a él por mi identidad.

Lo hizo, y fue en busca del dueño de la tienda de piensos. A Bella no le molestó esperar y le agradó su precaución. Sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando el hombre volvió con Franklin Mallory. El señor Franklin la miró detenidamente a través de sus gafas; luego su mirada se posó en su pelo, y dijo:

-Vaya, ¡hola, Isabella! Había oído que estabas en el pueblo -le asintió a su empleado-. Continúa y carga el pedido, Collin.

-Me alegra volver a verlo, señor Franklin -dijo Bella afablemente-. Llegué el sábado. Tenía intención de quedarme sólo durante las vacaciones, pero ahora parece que estaré aquí durante más tiempo.

Él sonrió tan ampliamente que se preguntó por qué sus noticias le complacían tanto.

-Estupendo, eso son buenas noticias. Me alegra oír que vas a asumir el control del rancho. Nunca me ha gustado ese Edward Cullen. Lo has despedido, ¿verdad? Estupendo, estupendo. Ese hombre no es más que un problema. Siempre he pensado que tu padre cometió un terrible error al acoger a Cullen de la forma en que lo hizo. Ya era bastante salvaje antes de ir a Vietnam, pero cuando volvió estaba completamente loco.

Bella sintió como se abría su boca de par en par mientras lo miraba aturdido. El hombre había hecho tantas suposiciones fantasiosas que no sabía por donde empezar, pero… ¿por qué el señor Franklin le tenía tanto rencor a Edward? Luego recordó y tuvo una clara imagen de la bonita y malhumorada cara de Maryori Mallory, recordó también que la chica tenía una reputación de perseguir a los hombres que sería mejor que evitase.

Hizo un esfuerzo por ser razonable. Comprendiendo el rencor del señor Franklin hacia Edward, aunque su hija fuera igualmente responsable, dijo con suavidad.

-Yo no sabría llevar el rancho, señor Franklin. Edward ha hecho un trabajo fantástico; el rancho incluso está mejor ahora que cuando papá estaba vivo. No tengo ninguna razón para despedirlo.

-¿Ninguna razón? -preguntó incrédulo, su ceño se frunció por encima de sus gafas-. Sus principios morales es razón suficiente para mucha gente decente de por aquí. Tendrás que vigilarlo como un halcón en tu propia casa o esa hermanastra que tienes...

-Señor Franklin, puedo entender por qué le desagrada Edward, dadas las circunstancias -le interrumpió Bella, repentina y ferozmente enfadada por su persistente ataque-. Pero Edward y su hija eran tan jóvenes como confundidos, y eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Edward no fue el único responsable de ese escándalo.

El señor Franklin se volvió rojo de furia y escupió entre dientes.

-¿Qué no fue responsable? ¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí y decir eso? Él forzó a mi muchacha, y luego se negó a apoyarla. No pudo quedarse en este pueblo. ¡Tuvo que irse y él se pasea por aquí como si no hubiera hecho nada malo en su vida!

Bella vaciló, no quería herirlo, pero había algo que no podía dejarle pasar, y dijo con frialdad:

-Edward Cullen no ha forzado a una mujer en su vida. No tenía por qué. Yo era joven, pero puedo recordar el modo en que lo perseguían las muchachas todo el tiempo, incluso antes de empezar a afeitarse. Cuando salió del ejército todavía fue peor. ¡Puede pensar lo que guste, pero le aconsejaría que no dijera esas cosas en voz alta a no ser que quiera tener una demanda por calumnias!

Sus voces cada vez más altas habían atraído la atención de todos los que estaban en la tienda, pero eso no detuvo al señor Franklin. Su pelo gris estaba casi de punta cuando gritó:

-¡Si es así como piensa, señorita Swan, le sugiero que compre el pienso en algún otro sitio! ¡Tu padre nunca habría dicho algo así de mí!

-¡Mi nombre es señora Black, y creo que papá estaría orgulloso de mí! ¡Él creyó en Edward cuando nadie más lo hizo, y fue bueno que lo hiciera, porque el rancho se hubiera venido abajo hace años sin él! -ahora hervía de rabia, y pisando fuerte bajó los escalones hacia donde estaba Collin esperando, con los ojos muy abiertos, para que le firmara la hoja. Garabateó su nombre sobre ella y se sentó tras el volante de la camioneta. Pisó furiosamente el acelerador y el vehículo, dando bruscos saltos, salió disparado de la zona de carga.

Temblando por el mal genio, Bella condujo sólo una manzana y se apartó a un lado para tranquilizarse.

Ahora lamentaba la escena con Franklin. Ya hubiera sido bastante malo si no hubiera habido testigos, pero con tantas personas allí paradas pendientes de la discusión, ésta sería repetida textualmente por todo el pueblo antes del anochecer. ¡Pero no podía permitir que alguien hablara así de Edward!

-Dios mío, realmente me he metido en un mal asunto -gimió.

Después de varios minutos, dio media vuelta y condujo calle abajo hacia la tienda de suministros. Allí no tuvo ningún problema. No sólo conocía a los empleados que estaban allí desde siempre, sino que además Edward había llamado para añadir algo a la lista que le había dado. Cuando todo estuvo cargado en la camioneta, la suspensión casi tocaba el suelo, así que, cuidadosamente, condujo de regreso al rancho.


	15. Elegante gata en celo

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

_(Crossover)_

* * *

**Summary_: _**_Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward .

* * *

**Capitulo 15  
**

_**Elegante gata en celo  
**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Linda Howard. Sólo la adaptacion es mía.

* * *

Era un hermoso día, fresco, fragante y verde tras la tan necesaria lluvia del día anterior, y Bella se tomó su tiempo, tratando de tranquilizarse del todo antes de llegar al rancho. No tuvo bastante éxito. Edward la estaba esperando en el patio cuando llegó, y recordó que él no había confiado del todo en que ella regresara. Cuando recordó la batalla que había peleado en su nombre, el resentimiento fluyó por ella y su temperamento surgió con toda su fuerza. Salió del camión, cerró de un golpe la puerta y le grito:

-¡Te dije que volvería!

Se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia la casa.

-Necesito esos suministros enseguida -rechinó-. Por eso es por lo que estoy aquí. Ahora controla ese temperamento tuyo antes de que te ponga sobre mi rodilla delante de los hombres.

En esos momentos, Bella sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para dejar salir la energía que su temperamento había provocado y le dio la bienvenida a la perspectiva de la lucha.

-Cuando estés listo, hombretón -le desafió entre dientes-. Después de por lo que he pasado esta mañana, podría acabar con cinco como tú.

La arrastró aún con más fuerza haciéndola tropezar, pudo mantener el equilibrio por la fuerza con que la apretaba el brazo.

-¡Ay! -dijo ella bruscamente-. ¡Me vas a arrancar el brazo!

Él empezó a jurar en voz baja mientras habría la puerta y la metía dentro. Lorna levantó la vista desde su sitio de delante de la ventana, un brillo de diversión apareció en sus serenos ojos mientras, sin detenerse, continuaba preparando un guiso de carne de ternera que gustaba mucho a Edward.

El hombre sentó a Bella a la fuerza en una de las sillas, pero ella saltó como una pelota de goma, con los puños apretados. Poniendo una de sus grandes manos sobre el pecho femenino, Edward la volvió a sentar y la mantuvo allí.

-¿Qué infiernos te pasa? -gruñó suavemente, casi canturreando, ese era el tono que usaba cuando estaba a punto de perder el control.

Se enteraría de todos modos, así que Bella levantó beligerante la barbilla hacia él y le dijo:

-¡Tuve una discusión! A partir de ahora tenemos que comprar el pienso en otra parte.

La mano de Edward cayó de su pecho y la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Me estás diciendo -susurró- que he logrado hacer negocios con Mallory Franklin durante todos estos años sin tener una pelea, y que tú lo has estropeado todo en el primer viaje?

Lo miró con desprecio pero no le dio los detalles de la discusión.

-Pues bueno, iremos a Wisdom a comprar nuestro pienso -dijo nombrando el pueblo más cercano.

-Eso son treinta y dos kilómetros, sumando ida y vuelta tendremos que hacer sesenta y cuatro kilómetros. ¡Maldita sea, Bells!

-¡Pues haremos esos sesenta y cuatro kilómetros más! -gritó ella-. Deja que te recuerde que éste es todavía mi rancho, Edward Cullen, y después de lo que dijo el señor Mallory no le compraría otro saco de pienso aunque la tienda más cercana estuviera a 200 kilómetros de distancia! ¿Está claro?

Puro fuego brilló en los oscuros ojos masculinos y fue hacia ella, deteniéndose justo antes de tocarla. Luego se dio media vuelta y salió airadamente de la casa, sus largas piernas recorrieron el camino a tal paso que si ella hubiera querido seguirle manteniéndole el paso habría tenido que correr.

Bella se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana viendo como se subía a la camioneta conduciendo hacia los pastos más apartados del rancho donde necesitaban el cercado.

-La tierra está mojada después de la lluvia de ayer -dijo en voz alta-. Espero que no se quede encallado en el lodo.

-Si lo hace, hay suficientes trabajadores para sacarlo -indicó Lorna. Luego se rió quedamente-. Sabes exactamente como hacerle perder los estribos, ¿verdad? Hay más vida en su rostro en los pocos días que llevas aquí que en todos los años que hace que le conozco.

-La gente tendría que hacerle frente más a menudo -refunfuñó Bella-. Me ha estado pisoteando desde que era una niña, pero ahora no le dejaré hacerlo.

-Le va a costar mucho dejar que otro tome decisiones en lo referente al rancho -aconsejó Lorna-. Lo ha cargado todo sobre sus hombros durante tanto tiempo que no sabrá como dejar que alguien comparta la responsabilidad con él.

-Pues tendrá que aprender -dijo Bella tercamente con los ojos todavía fijos en la lejana camioneta. De repente se metió en una pendiente y desapareció, y ella se giró de espaldas a la ventana.

-¿Sabes a lo que me recordáis vosotros dos? -preguntó Lorna de repente, riéndose otra vez.

-¿Lo quiero saber? -respondió sardónicamente Bella.

-No creo que sea una gran sorpresa. Tú me recuerdas a una elegante gatita en celo, y él es el gato que da vueltas a tu alrededor, sabiendo que va a tener la pelea de su vida si intenta conseguir lo que quiere.

Isabella rió a carcajadas con la imagen y admitió que realmente luchaban como dos gatos gruñendo encolerizados.

-Eres muy hábil con las palabras -dijo ahogándose de risa, y las dos mujeres se quedaron allí en la cocina riéndose como locas de lo que era, después de todo, una observación muy apropiada.

Para desilusión de Bella, Edward no regresó para almorzar. Lorna le dijo que había preparado una cesta con emparedados y café y se la había enviado a los hombres, y como Leah estaba también con ellos, Bella tomó un silencioso almuerzo con Sue, que había regresado mientras Bella estaba en el pueblo. Las dos mujeres no tenían ningún interés en común. Sue estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera preguntó donde estaba Leah, aunque tal vez ya lo sabía.

Habían acabado el almuerzo cuando Sue se recostó en la silla y encendió un cigarrillo, signo seguro de que estaba nerviosa ya que rara vez fumaba. Bella la miró y Sue dijo brusca y rotundamente.

-He estado pensando que me voy a ir de aquí.

Al principio Bella se sorprendió, pero cuando recapacitó, aún se asombró más de que Sue se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo. La vida del rancho nunca la había gustado.

-¿Por qué ahora? -preguntó-. ¿Y a dónde vas a ir?

Sue se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy segura. Da igual el sitio mientras sea una ciudad y nunca tenga que volver a oler caballos y vacas. No es ningún secreto que nunca me ha gustado vivir en un rancho. Y en cuánto a irme ahora, ¿por qué no? Ahora tú estás aquí, y después de todo es tu rancho, no el mío. Me quedé después de morir Charlie porque eras menor de edad, pero ahora ya no lo eres. Simplemente dejé pasar el tiempo, y ahora ya estoy harta de todo esto.

-¿Ya se lo has dicho a Leah?

Los sesgados ojos de gata de Sue la miraron con severidad.

-No somos una sociedad que tenga que hacer concesiones mutuas. Leah ya es una mujer adulta. Puede hacer lo que quiera.

Bella no contestó enseguida. Por fin murmuró:

-Todavía no he tomado una decisión sobre quedarme aquí.

-Eso no tiene importancia -contestó Sue con serenidad-. El rancho es ahora tu responsabilidad, no la mía. Da igual lo que quieras hacer, yo haré lo que he decidido. No vamos a fingir que alguna vez hemos estado cerca la una de la otra. Lo único que teníamos en común era tu padre, y hace doce años que ha muerto. Ya es hora de que empiece a vivir mi propia vida.

Bella comprendió que de cualquier manera la presencia de Sue no había sido necesaria durante años, no desde que Edward había asumido el control. Podría considerar si era posible que pudiera quedarse a vivir aquí, pero sería imposible que le diera la espalda a su herencia.

-Sabes que eres bienvenida a quedarte a vivir aquí para siempre- dijo quedamente.

-Gracias, pero ya es hora de que le de una sacudida a mi vida y aproveche al máximo el tiempo que me queda. He llevado luto por Charlie demasiado tiempo -dijo en un extraño tono, mirándose las manos-. Me sentía más cerca de él aquí, así que me quedé aunque no hubiera ninguna razón para hacerlo. Nunca me ha gustado esta clase de vida y las dos los sabemos. Todavía no he pensado en buscar un apartamento, ni siquiera he decidido a que ciudad iré, pero creo que en unos meses lo tendré todo arreglado.

-Está mi apartamento en Chicago -ofreció Bella, vacilando, sin estar segura si a Sue le gustase la idea-. Tengo el alquiler pagado hasta finales del año que viene. Si me quedo aquí estará disponible, eso si crees que te gustaría Chicago.

Sue sonrió irónicamente.

-Pensaba en algo como Nueva Orleans, pero Chicago... Tendré que pensar en ello.

-No hay prisa. El rancho no se irá a ninguna parte -dijo Bella.

Una vez dicho lo que pensaba, Sue no solía entretenerse y charlar. Apagó el cigarrillo a medio fumar y se excusó, dejando a Bella con su té helado y con una extraño sabor.


	16. Una Noche para Enfurruñarse

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

* * *

**Summary:** _Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward"

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra Todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Howard Linda. Sólo la adaptación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Una noche para enfurruñarse**

Más tarde, después de horas de tratar de entretenerse limpiando el primer piso, algo que no fue tan rápido como debería haber sido porque a cada momento iba a la ventana para ver si Edward había vuelto, Bella por fin oyó la camioneta y fue corriendo otra vez a la ventana para ver como se detenía al lado de los cobertizos. Su corazón iba tan rápido que podía sentir su latido en la piel, así que se obligó a respirar lentamente, haciendo inspiraciones profundas, antes de bajar e ir a su encuentro.

Todavía estaba lo bastante alejada para no poder oír lo que pasaba en el cobertizo cuando se paró bruscamente, palideciendo cuando vio las dos figuras descargando el resto del cercado. Leah ayudaba a Edward, y aunque Bella no podía oír lo que decían, sí podía ver la cara de Leah, ver como resplandecía cuando se reía mirándolo. De repente, Leah dejó caer la caja de instrumentos que llevaba y lo abrazó, su bonita cara girada hacia él mientras reía desenfrenadamente. Se puso de puntillas y rápidamente lo besó; luego volvió a asentarse bien en el suelo cuando las manos de Edward la cogieron por los hombros y la separó de él. No debió regañarla, porque Leah se rió otra vez; un momento después los dos volvieron al trabajo.

Bella dio media vuelta y se marchó, yendo por donde no pudieran verla aunque mirasen. Entonces fue cuando vio de refilón otra figura y se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor. Sam Uley estaba apoyado en el corral, sus duros rasgos eran inexpresivos cuando miraba a Edward y Leah descargar el camión. Había una cierta tensión en su postura que la dejó perpleja, pero estaba demasiado alterada para preocuparse por él en ese momento.

Bella regresó rápidamente a la casa, tan conmocionada que se fue a su dormitorio y se sentó en la cama, sus ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. ¡Leah había abrazado a Edward, lo había besado! Él no le había devuelto el abrazo y seguramente no había sido lo que ella llamaría un encuentro apasionado, pero aún así se sintió enferma cuando recordó los esbeltos brazos de Leah alrededor de su cintura. Lorna había dicho que Leah estaba enamorada de Edward, pero Bella en aquel momento no lo había creído, y todavía le resultaba difícil creerlo. ¿Había hecho Edward el amor con ella? ¿Acaso la acusación del señor Mallory no había sido tan descabellada, después de todo?

No, no era verdad. ¡No podía pensar en eso!, porque no podría soportar la idea. Gimiendo suavemente, se presionó la cara con las manos heladas. ¡Leah no tenía ningún derecho a tocarle! Eso era todo. Reconociendo sus enfermizos celos por lo que eran, Bella se riñó a si misma. Después de todo, ¿acaso no le había dado permiso ella para ir con otras mujeres? Edward no era en absoluto un monje, era un hombre saludable, apasionadamente viril. ¡Pero ella no lo había querido decir! No podía soportar el pensar en ninguna mujer derritiéndose bajo sus caricias.

Había sido una escena inocente. Tenía que creer eso o no sería capaz de soportarlo. Sólo había sido un abrazo rápido y un beso, y él no le había devuelto ninguno de los dos. No tenía motivos para estar celosa, ningún motivo en absoluto. Pero pasó más de una hora antes de que se hubiera serenado lo suficiente para bajar y sentarse a cenar, teniendo mucho cuidado de poner en su cara una expresión vacía e intentando no mirar directamente ni a Edward ni a Leah. Quería hacer algo violento y temió que si veía una sonrisa satisfecha en alguno de los dos, perdería los estribos. A Edward le gustaría eso; tenía la tendencia de aprovechar sus pérdidas de control contra ella.

Jugó apáticamente con el guiso de ternera que había en su plato, separándolo cuidadosamente en cuatro partes iguales, y tomando un pequeñísimo trocito de cada parte por turnos. El día había sido un desastre total. Como una idiota había dejado que Edward la intimidara para dejar el trabajo. Ahora se daba cuenta que había dejado un pedazo más de su independencia personal, lo que la ponía más firmemente bajo el dominio de Edward. La pelea con el señor Mallory, la pelea con Edward, la conmoción de ver a Leah besándolo... era ya demasiado. Empezó a desear que él dijera algo desagradable para poder tirarle el plato a la cabeza.

Pero la comida continuó silenciosamente, hasta que Edward se excusó y entró en el estudio, encerrándose dentro. Bella tenía ganas de gritar cuando se preparó para irse a la cama. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer allí? Desahogó parte de su frustración en la almohada, y luego trató de leer.

Tuvo éxito hasta que se sintió somnolienta y apagó la luz, deslizándose entre las sábanas. Unos momentos después de haber cerrado los ojos, oyó un débil sonido y los ojos se le abrieron repentinamente, su corazón empezó a latir al doble de la velocidad normal cuando se preguntó si Edward había decidido romper su acuerdo y venir a ella. Pero no había nadie allí, y para su horror las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos. Rápidamente sometió el impulso de sollozar como un niño.

¿La había reducido a eso? ¿Después de una noche de hacer el amor, se había habituado tanto a él que lo deseaba como a una potente droga?

Maldición, ¿no comprendía él el día tan duro que había tenido?

No, no lo comprendía y ella tenía suerte de que no lo hiciera. Si tuviera la más mínima indicación de lo débil e incierta que se sentía, él se movería como la pantera hambrienta que parecía, listo para una matanza metafórica.

¡Si al menos Jake estuviera vivo! Su marido había sido un puerto caliente y abrigado, un hombre fuerte y tranquilo que la había amado y la había dado libertad para ser ella misma, en vez de exigir más de lo que Bella podía dar. Edward exigía más. Quería tenerla bajo su control, y lo más terrible es que ella se sentiría feliz de ser completamente suya, sólo si pudiera estar segura de él, segura de su amor. ¿Pero cómo podía estarlo? Edward tomaría todo lo que ella tenía que dar, pero mantendría su cautela, dejando fuera las preguntas de su corazón de mujer.

No se sentía capaz de estar allí, pasando día a día, preocupándose sobre el rompecabezas que era la personalidad de Edward, volviéndose cada vez más histérica cuando viera que no lograba nada. ¿Por qué había estado de acuerdo en quedarse? ¿Intentaba volverse loca?

Pensar en Chicago era como estar en el cielo. Todavía podía volver. Aún tenía que cerrar el apartamento, y además necesitaba más ropa. Había estado improvisando con lo poco que había traído ya que pensaba que se quedaría sólo el fin de semana. Sería una excusa irrefutable para marcharse, y una vez que estuviera en Chicago, fuera de su alcance, no volvería. Ya saldrían otros empleos.

Aferrándose a las imágenes de su tranquilo apartamento, se quedó dormida. Debió ser un sueño muy profundo porque no se despertó cuando se abrió la puerta a la mañana siguiente. No fue hasta que una mano dura la abofeteó el trasero, cuando pegó un brinco en la cama, apartándose el pelo revuelto de los ojos para mirar furiosa al hombre alto que estaba de pie al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí dentro? -gruñó ella.

-Despertándote -contestó con el mismo tono de voz-. Levántate. Hoy vienes conmigo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuándo lo has decidido?

-Anoche, durante la cena, cuando te vi toda enfurruñada.

-¡No estaba enfurruñada!

-¿Ah, no? Te he visto enfurruñada durante muchos años, y conozco todos los síntomas. Así que saca ese bonito cuerpo de la cama y vístete, cariño, porque te voy a tener tan ocupada que no tendrás tiempo de poner mala cara.

Bella pensó en plantarle cara y darle una buena pelea, pero rápidamente comprendió que estaba en una posición algo comprometida y se rindió a regañadientes.

-Vale. Sal para que pueda vestirme.

-¿Por qué he de salir? Ya te he visto desnuda antes.

-¡Pues hoy no me verás! -gritó furiosamente-. ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!

Él se inclinó y apartó la sabana, después cerrando los dedos alrededor de la muñeca la arrastró fuera de la cama. Sujetándola como si fuera una niña traviesa, le sacó el camisón por la cabeza con un rápido movimiento y lo echó a un lado. Sus oscuros ojos le recorrieron todo el cuerpo, viendo cada detalle y acariciándola cálidamente.

-Ya te veo -dijo bruscamente y se giró para abrir los cajones de la cómoda hasta que encontró la ropa interior. Después de sacar unas bragas y un sostén se fue al armario y sacó una camisa y unos vaqueros suaves y descoloridos. Poniéndolo todos en las manos de ella, dijo-: ¿Vas a vestirte o vamos a pelear? Creo que prefiero la pelea. Recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que intentaste pelear desnuda.

La furia apasionada de su temperamento brilló en sus mejillas. Bella le dio la espalda y precipitadamente se puso la ropa interior. ¡Maldición! No importaba lo que ella hiciera, él ganaba. Si se vestía, hacía lo que él había dicho. Si no se vestía, sabía que estarían en la cama en cuestión de segundos. Tener que admitir ante sí misma que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a él le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca. Cualquier abstinencia que guardaran era por el poder de voluntad _de él_. Y Edward tenía mucho de eso. Había estado imponiendo su voluntad a todo el mundo durante años.

Cuando metió los brazos en las mangas de la camisa, las manos masculinas se acercaron a sus hombros y delicadamente la giró para ponerla frente a él. Rápidamente ella alzó la vista y no se sorprendió al ver su expresión reservada, su cara pétrea. Apartó las manos de ella y él mismo abotonó la camisa, los dedos demorándose sobre las suaves elevaciones de sus pechos. Bella inspiró profundamente e intentó controlar el deseo que la inundó, haciendo que sus pezones le dolieran y que se fruncieran tensos bajo el encaje del sujetador.

-¿Rompería nuestro trato si te besase? -murmuró con dureza.

Bella se dio un susto cuando comprendió que el hombre estaba ferozmente enfadado con las restricciones que ella había puesto. Edward estaba acostumbrado a tener a una mujer siempre que necesitaba una, y el celibato lo irritaba. El saber que ella podía contrariarlo la hizo sonreír. Observándolo, evitó responder directamente.

-¿Sólo un beso?

Por un momento pareció que Edward iba a explotar de furia. La mirada que la dirigió era tan violenta que dio un paso atrás, dispuesta a gritar a pleno pulmón si se le acercaba. Entonces él se controló, refrenando su temperamento y forzándose visiblemente a relajarse.

-Voy a tenerte otra vez -prometió suavemente, haciendo que mantuviera la mirada-. Y cuando lo haga, voy a compensar todo este tiempo, así que prepárate.

-¿Lo pondrías por escrito? -preguntó igual de suavemente con tono burlón.

-Lo pondría por escrito.

-Es extraño; nunca hubiera pensado que fueras rudo con una mujer.

Una sonrisa iluminó repentinamente sus sombríos rasgos.

-No hablaba de ser rudo, cariño. Hablaba de satisfacer un montón de deseos.

La hacía el amor con palabras, seduciéndola con recuerdos. Su corazón se aceleró cuando pensó en la noche que habían pasado juntos. Tragó y abrió los labios para concederle el beso que pedía... todos los besos que quisiera... pero él se adelantó dando media vuelta y alejándose bruscamente.

-Vístete, Bells. Ahora. Estaré abajo.

Temblando, estuvo un momento contemplando la puerta que Edward había dejado abierta tras su salida. Quedó allí ansiándolo, deseando que volviera. Luego salió de su niebla sensual y se puso los vaqueros y las botas; le temblaban las manos de arrepentimiento y alivio. ¿Cómo había podido negarse Edward una satisfacción sexual? Seguro que se había dado cuenta que ella había estado temblando al borde la rendición, pero él se había echado atrás. ¿Por qué ella había amenazado con marcharse? ¿Tanto quería que se quedase?

Después de cepillarse los dientes y desenredarse el pelo, bajó las escaleras e irrumpió en la cocina, repentinamente asustada de que no la hubiera esperado. Estaba sentado desgarbadamente en la mesa, bebiendo poco a poco una taza de café. Algo titiló brevemente en sus ojos cuando ella entró, pero lo ocultó con rapidez antes de que pudiera leerlo. Su estomago dio un desagradable salto cuando vio a Leah sentada al lado de él. Murmurando los buenos días, se sentó y cogió la taza de café que Lorna colocó enseguida ante ella.

Leah arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano? -preguntó sarcástica.

-La he despertado -indicó Edward bruscamente-. Ella viene hoy conmigo.

La bonita cara de Leah se contrajo en un ceño.

-¡Pero yo pensaba ir contigo otra vez!

-Puedes ir donde quieras -dijo Edward sin levantar los ojos de su café-. Bella viene conmigo.

Bella lo miró, preocupada por el modo en que él dejaba a un lado a Leah, cuando sólo el día antes ellos dos habían estado riéndose juntos mientras descargaban el camión. Una rápida mirada a Leah rebeló un tembloroso labio inferior, signo de que había intentado imponerse y de que había sido vencida.

Lorna puso ante ellos los platos llenos, haciendo que todos se concentraran en la comida, cosa que Bella agradeció. Edward comió con su buen apetito de costumbre, aunque Isabella y Leah hicieron poco más que picotear sus alimentos, al menos hasta que Edward alzó la vista y frunció el ceño cuando vio el plato aún lleno de Bella.

-Ayer no comiste nada -dijo de forma significativa-. Te comerás todo lo que tienes en el plato aunque tenga que alimentarte yo mismo.

Encantadoras imágenes de huevo chorreando por la cara masculina bailaban malvadamente en la mente de Edward, tentándola, pero las rechazó a regañadientes. Rápidamente se tragó el desayuno, se bebió de un golpe el café y se puso en pie de un salto. Dándole una patada en el tobillo, le dijo rabiosa:

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Oyó tras ella a Lorna que sofocaba rápidamente una risita. Edward se elevó en toda su altura, sujetó la muñeca de ella con los dedos y la arrastró tras él. Se detuvo en la puerta trasera para encasquetarse en la cabeza un sombrero negro bastante estropeado, luego agarró otro y se lo puso a Edward. Ella lo señaló dándole un golpe y dijo malhumoradamente.

-Éste no es mi sombrero.

-Pues que pena -refunfuñó él mientras la arrastraba por el patio hacia el establo.

Bella se resistió cada centímetro del camino, forcejeando con la muñeca y tratando de soltarse el brazo. Cuando eso no resultó intentó ponerse a su altura para ponerle la zancadilla, pero tampoco resultó, ya que seguía manteniéndola sujeta y haciendo que caminara detrás de él. Le vino fugazmente a la cabeza el pensamiento que debía satisfacerlo la costumbre de llevarla arrastrando a través del patio y se preguntó lo de que debían pensar los trabajadores del rancho de eso. La imagen mental de caras masculinas sonriendo ampliamente le dio la fuerza suficiente para liberar su muñeca con una violenta torsión.

-¡No soy un perro para que me lleves a todas partes atada a una cadena!

-Es estos momentos creo que una cadena sería lo más adecuado para ti -gruñó suavemente-. ¡Maldita gatita montesa! Te niegas a que te toque, pero todo lo que haces es provocarme. Nunca creí que llegases a burlarte de mí, pero puede que hayas cambiado mientras has estado lejos.

Consternada, Bella clavó los ojos en él.

-¡Yo no me burlo de ti!

-¿Eso quiere decir que ibas en serio cuando me has dado permiso?

-¡No te he dado nada! -negó con vehemencia-. Sólo mira el modo en que te has comportado esta mañana... y ayer, también. Tú exiges que todo sea fácil. Estoy enfadada contigo... no, estoy furiosa. Enfurecida. ¿Me he explicado?

Edward parecía asombrado.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho ahora?

De refilón, Bella vio a Sam Uley apoyado negligentemente en la puerta del establo, y aún más, sonreía de oreja a oreja, lo que probablemente quería decir que encontraba toda la situación muy divertida. Inspiró y evadió la pregunta de Edward diciendo:

-Ya es hora de que empecemos -y rodeándolo entró en el establo.

Estaba segura de que sólo la presencia de Sam y de otros trabajadores hizo que Edward se controlase. Ella ensilló su montura, escogiendo el caballo castrado gris que había montado el primer día que llegó a casa. Después de que Edward montase sobre su enorme caballo castaño, la guió por los pastos, y mirando la tensión de sus anchos hombros, Bella supo que no había olvidado el tema de la conversación anterior. ¡Vuelve a sacarla!, pensó con ferocidad. ¡Tenía algunas cosas que decirle al señor Edward Cullen!

* * *

**NA: Lamento la demora, espero pronto poner la historia al dia.**


	17. Regla Nº1: Ser el primero en Atacar

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

* * *

**Summary:** _Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward"

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra Todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Howard Linda. Sólo la adaptación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Regla Nº 1: Ser el primero en atacar**

* * *

Él sólo esperó hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de los otros antes de guiar a su caballo cerca del de ella y decir con una peligrosa calma.

-Más vale que me des una buena explicación.

Bella le dirigió una feroz mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo mismo va por ti -contestó con rabia-. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué estabas besándote y abrazándote con Leah ayer tarde, y en cambio esta mañana la has tratado como a un trapo sucio? ¿Fue una representación en mi beneficio?

Una repentina diversión iluminó sus oscuros ojos.

-Leah nunca ha hecho nada en tu beneficio.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo, maldita sea! -dijo furiosa-. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Estás celosa -habló él arrastrando las palabras, parecía tan satisfecho consigo mismo que Bella casi explotó de cólera.

-¡No lo estoy! -gritó-. ¡Por mí puedes salir con todas y cada una de las mujeres de Texas! Quiero saber porque fuiste ayer tan amistoso con ella y hoy la has tratado como a un perro sarnoso. En el pueblo corre el rumor de que te acuestas con Leah -se sintió enferma sólo con decir las palabras, y sus manos se tensaron en las riendas, haciendo que el caballo gris se agitase y sacudiera la cabeza.

-Oh, te preocupa, bien -contestó él-. ¿Por qué si no has cogido tal rabieta esta mañana?

Bella ignoró la provocación de ese comentario, sin ser ya capaz de preguntarle sin rodeos.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor con Leah? -preguntó con voz áspera; luego tuvo que tragarse una repentina oleada de náuseas. ¿Que iba a hacer si lo admitía, si sólo con sólo pensar en él tocando a otra mujer hacía que se sintiera enferma? No podría soportarlo.

-No -dijo sencillamente, ignorando completamente de que la cordura de ella dependía de su respuesta-. Pero no por falta de oportunidades. ¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta? ¿O tienes algo más de lo que acusarme? Seguramente soy sospechoso de haberme liado con toda aquella mujer del condado que haya sido abandonada.

Bella casi se estremeció por el sarcasmo. Edward normalmente no discutía, pero cuando lo hacía tenía una lengua mortífera. Sus ojos oscuros eran enormes y muy tristes.

-Leah está enamorada de ti -dijo. No había querido decirlo, aunque luego pensó que lo más seguro es que él lo supiera. Leah no era una mujer sutil.

Él bufó.

-Leah no ama a nadie más que a sí misma. Va de hombre a hombre del mismo modo en que una mariposa va de flor en flor. ¿Pero por qué debería preocuparte quién calienta mi cama? Tú no quieres compartirla. Incluso me dijiste que me buscara a alguien cuando necesitar sexo.

La garganta de Bella se cerró cuando lo miró desvalida. ¿Acaso era tan ciego? ¿No podía ver que cada centímetro de su cuerpo lloraba por él? Pero gracias a Dios que no lo veía, porque si supiera como se sentía nunca sería capaz de controlarle... o a sí misma. Quería estar segura de él; quería confiar en él antes de que se viera tan involucrada que no le quedara ninguna defensa, pero se sentía presionada por todos lados para lanzar su precaución al viento. Si ella no lo reclamaba, Leah lo haría; si ella no le daba satisfacción sexual, alguien más lo haría.

Edward frenó a su caballo y se inclinó sobre agarrando las riendas de ella y deteniendo al caballo gris.

-Mira -dijo con toda claridad, sus ojos oscuros eran ilegibles bajo el ala de su sombrero negro-. Necesito el sexo. Soy un hombre normal, sano. Pero soy yo el que controla mis necesidades, no ellas las que me controlan a mí. No deseo a Leah. Te deseo a ti. Esperaré... un poco.

La furia repentina le devolvió la voz y apartó de un manotazo la mano masculina que sujetaban las riendas.

-¿Y entonces qué? -escupió ella-. ¿Saldrás a vagabundear como un gato?

Se movió a toda velocidad, la mano enguantada salió disparada y la atrapó por la nuca.

-No tendré que vagar -canturreó dulcemente con una nota peligrosamente sedosa en su voz-. Sé exactamente donde está tu dormitorio.

Ella abrió la boca para gritarle y él se inclinó, absorbiendo las furiosas palabras con su boca, cuando la acercó aún más, la mano de acero sobre su cuello, manteniéndola justo donde quería.

Bella se estremeció, caliente, suave, los labios moldeándose a los movimientos del hombre, saboreando el sabor a café de su boca cuando permitió la entrada de su lengua. La mano de él oprimía suavemente sus pechos, luego empezó a vagar hacia su estómago. Era incapaz de detenerlo, ni siquiera podía pensar en hacerlo, su cuerpo esperaba obedientemente las caricias. Pero el caballo de él no estaba de acuerdo con la situación y se alejó corcoveando del caballo castrado, obligando a Edward a soltarla para afianzarse en su montura de nuevo. Calmó al semental con un murmullo, pero sus ojos la quemaron con un oscuro fuego.

-No tardes mucho en decidirte -la aconsejó suavemente-. Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo.

Lo miró confundida e indefensa cuando él se alejó, su alto cuerpo moviéndose en perfecta sintonía con el poderoso caballo. No sabía que más hacer. Pensó en volver a la casa, pero recordó lo perdida y desgraciada que se sintió el día anterior cuando no fue a montar con Edward. Al menos cuando estaba con él podía mirarlo y saborear en secreto la emoción que siempre sentía cuando lo miraba. La necesidad que sentía por él era casi tan fuerte como una obsesión, como una enfermedad. Lo había llevado constantemente en sus pensamientos incluso durante los años que estuvieron separados y a pesar de los cientos de kilómetros que los separaban, y ahora que estaba tan cerca sentía la compulsión de mirarlo.

Durante el resto de la semana montó con él a caballo, dando cada paso que él daba, montando kilómetros interminables hasta que le dolieron todos y cada uno de sus músculos y huesos. Pero una combinación de orgullo y obstinación impidió que se quejara o se rindiera. Era bien consciente de que él sabía lo incómoda que se sentía. Demasiado a menudo captaba un brillo de diversión en los ojos oscuros. Pero Bella no era una quejica, y lo aguantó todo silenciosamente y cada noche se ponía el linimento que ya tenía un lugar fijo en su tocador. Podría haber permanecido en la casa, pero eso no la atraía en absoluto. Montar con Edward tenía sus recompensas, a pesar del castigo que suponía, porque así tenía el secreto placer de tenerlo ante sus ojos todo el día. En cualquier caso se sumergió en la pesada rutina que era parte de la vida diaria del rancho. Después de aquel viaje para recoger suministros, Edward no le sugirió a Bella ninguna otra diligencia. La hacía levantarse de la cama cada mañana antes del alba, y cuando aparecía la primera luz gris, ya estaban en la silla de montar. Si él repasaba la cerca, entonces ella repasaba la cerca, si movía los caballos de un pasto a otro, ella también. Edward hacía todas las tareas del rancho, sin desdeñar ninguna, y ella comprendió mejor que nunca por qué tenía el respeto y la obediencia de todos lo hombres que trabajaban allí.

La asombraba su resistencia. Ella no hacía nada del trabajo físico que hacía él, sólo seguía sus pasos, pero al final del día estaba tan cansada que apenas podía permanecer derecha en su silla cuando volvían a la casa. Pero los hombros de Edward estaban tan derechos al final del día como al comienzo y Bella veía a menudo las respetuosas miradas de admiración que los hombres le dirigían. No era un jefe de paja. Hacía todo lo que pedía que hicieran los demás. Sam Uley era su mano derecha, casi malhumoradamente callado, pero tan eficaz que a menudo Edward sólo tenía que hacer un movimiento de cabeza hacia una dirección y Sam ya sabía exactamente lo que quería. Al recordar sus palabras acusadoras cuando descubrió que Sam era el capataz, la avergonzó; incluso con la ayuda de SAm, Edward todavía hacía el trabajo de dos hombres.

Los caballos eran el interés principal de Edward, aunque de ningún modo descuidaba cualquier otro aspecto del rancho. Los caballos eran tratados con un intenso cuidado. No había herida, por insignificante que fuera, que no se tratara. No se ignoraba ninguna enfermedad, y cualquier cosa que concernía a su comodidad se hacía sin dudarlo. A menudo ejercitaba a los sementales él mismo y los fogosos animales se comportaban mejor con él que con cualquier otro hombre que los ejercitara.

Bella se sentaba en la cerca y observaba a los garañones, casi muriendo de envidia por lo mucho que ansiaba montar a uno de esos hermosos animales, pero Edward se negó con firmeza a permitirle que se acercara a ellos. Aunque eso la irritaba, lo aceptaba porque sabía lo valiosos que eran y admitía que si uno de ellos optase por no obedecerla, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para imponerles su voluntad. Se mantenía a los sementales separados los unos de los otros y nunca los ejercitaban al mismo tiempo, no sólo para prevenir peleas, sino también para mantenerlos tranquilos. Un rival cerca trastornaba a los garañones incluso aunque las cosas no llegaran a una pelea.

Edward le recordaba a los sementales, pero él se comportaba esos días escrupulosamente, ni siquiera intentaba robar un beso, aunque a veces lo cogía mirándola fijamente los labios o el empuje de sus pechos bajo las camisas de algodón que llevaba. Aunque sabía que él estaba esperando oír su decisión, esos días no intentaba decidir nada; se estaba divirtiendo, y además estaba tan cansada al final de la jornada que no tenía ganas de andar buscando en su alma. Hacía exactamente lo que había querido: estaba con él, conociéndolo. Pero Edward era bastante más complicado para que pudiera conocerlo en sólo unos días.

Las sesiones de reproducción también eran un coto prohibido para ella, otra orden que no había discutido. Aunque al parecer Leah se encontraba allí completamente a gusto, por una vez, Bella no estaba celosa de ella. Aunque Edwar no intentaba proteger a Leah, sí extendía esa protección a Bella, y ella se alegraba. Era demasiado sensible, demasiado armonizada con la sensualidad de Edward, para sentirse cómoda con la reproducción. Entonces, un día, mientras Edward estaba ocupado con la cría de caballos, ella volvió a la casa para descansar una hora. Pero después de unos minutos de relajación en que sintió como sus músculos doloridos se desanudaban, empezó a sentirse culpable de no hacer nada mientras Edward todavía trabajaba. Y tuvo un feliz pensamiento. Podía aliviarlo de un poco de trabajo administrativo y se puso cómoda en el estudio.

Sin embargo, después de un rápido vistazo al montón de correspondencia y a las cuentas que había sobre el escritorio, comprendió que él estaba sorprendentemente bien organizado. Todas las cuentas estaban al día. ¿Pero cómo iba a ser de otra manera? Edward era eficiente en todo lo que hacía. Sólo el correo del último par de día estaba sin abrir, pero había estado trabajando hasta muy tarde y no había tenido tiempo de actualizar el trabajo administrativo. Satisfecha por estar ocupada, Bella ordenó el correo que iba dirigido personalmente a Edward en un montón, y en otro montón las facturas que eran lisonjeramente pocas, prueba de que el rancho iba bien.

Rápidamente abrió las facturas y las estudió: facturas para grano, facturas para las provisiones necesarias para mantener el rancho, facturas del veterinario que le parecieron astronómicas. Aprensiva otra vez, abrió el libro de contabilidad y se lo acercó, preguntándose si una vez pagadas esas facturas, todavía habría bastante para los sueldos de los trabajadores. Su dedo fue a la columna de balance y bajó rápidamente al último apunte.

Estupefacta, clavó los ojos en lo escrito, incapaz de creer lo que veía. ¿El rancho iba bien? De algún modo había tenido la impresión de que el rancho era sólido, pero no rico, capaz de proveer una buena vida, pero no lujosa. ¿Cómo podía reconciliar aquella idea con el número que la estaba mirando fijamente, aquel número escrito con la letra de Rule? ¿Si todas las ganancias se invertían en el rancho, entonces que era esto?

Un repentino escalofrío recorrió su espalda y hojeó las facturas otra vez. ¿Por qué no lo había notado la primera vez? ¿Por qué no había recogido la indirecta que había recibido en el pueblo? Cada una de aquellas facturas estaban a nombre de Edward Cullen. Sabiendo lo que encontraría, buscó el talonario de cheques y en su lugar encontró el libro mayor de cheques, todos ellos a nombre de Edward Cullen y bajo él, la inscripción: Rancho S.

Todo eso no demostraba nada, se dijo severamente. Desde luego su nombre estaba en los cheques. ¿Los había firmado él, verdad? Se levantó y fue a buscar a Sue que había sido la fideicomisaria hasta que Bella cumplió los veinticinco y a cuyo nombre deberían haber ido los cheques.

-Oh, eso -dijo Sue en tono aburrido, ondeando la mano-. Hace años le cedí el control a Edward. ¿Por qué no? Como muy bien dijo él, era una pérdida de tiempo venir a consultarme las decisiones.

-¡Deberías habérmelo dicho! -dijo Bella bruscamente.

-¿Por qué razón? -preguntó Sue, también con brusquedad-. Tú te ibas a la universidad, así que de todas formas no ibas a estar aquí. ¿Si todo esto te preocupa tanto, por qué has esperado hasta ahora para volver?

Bella no podía contestar a eso, así que regresó al estudio y se sentó pesadamente, intentando que su mente lo asimilara. Edward había tenido el control directo del rancho y del dinero durante todos estos años. ¿Por qué eso la alarmaba? Sabía que no la había engañado. Que cada céntimo había sido tomado en consideración. Era sólo que se sentía traicionada de un modo que no había creído posible.

Si Sue había firmado para dar el control a Edward antes de que Bella se fuera a la Universidad, tenía que haber sido aquel verano, cuando tenía diecisiete años. Había decidido ir a la universidad en el último minuto, dividida entre la agonía de dejar su casa y el miedo, casi incontrolable, que le tenía a Edward. Siempre había considerado que la escena sexual en el río había sido culpa de ella, había tenido miedo de su propio cuerpo y del modo en que respondía a él. Pero ahora... ¿la había hecho el amor deliberadamente? Ya tenía el control del rancho, pero sabía que era un control temporal y podía haber una abrupta parada cuando ella llegara a la mayoría de edad. El siguiente movimiento lógico era ponerla a ella también bajo su control, dominarla tan completamente que nunca intentara arrebatarle el rancho.

Inspirando profundamente, Bella intentó detener los descabellados pensamientos que rondaban como locos por su mente. No podía estar segura de eso. Tenía que otorgarle el beneficio de la duda, al menos de momento. ¡Si sólo supiera que él tenía en mente! Si al menos él hablara, si dijera que el rancho era lo más importante para él. Ella lo entendería. Edward había pasado por el infierno y no podía culparlo si había hecho del rancho un santuario al que quisiera aferrarse. Aunque en cierto modo la idea era incongruente. Él era tan fuerte. ¿Por qué necesitaría un santuario? Pero no hablaría de por lo que había pasado, no dejaría que nadie compartiera con él esa carga, así que realmente ella no tenía idea de lo que sentía por el rancho o por cualquier otra cosa.

No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, no estaba preparada para la negra furia que contrajo su cara cuando vio el libro de contabilidad abierto en el escritorio.

-¿Qué haces? -gruñó suavemente.

Una calma nacida de la entumecida certeza de que sus peores miedos habían sido certeros, la permitieron seguir sentada, enfrentarse a él y dar un tono uniforme a su voz.

-Estoy mirando los libros. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

-Puede ser, especialmente cuando actúas como si hubieras estado intentando cogerme cometiendo fraude. ¿Quieres contratar a un contable para estudiar los libros y asegurarte de que no soy un defraudador? Podrás comprobar que cada céntimo está exactamente donde debe estar, pero adelante -pasó al lado del escritorio y la miró con los ojos oscuros y duros. Mirándolo de reojo, vio que agarraba su sombrero con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

Bruscamente, Bella cerró de golpe el libró de contabilidad y se levantó de un salto, sentía tanto dolor dentro de ella que no podía permanecer sentada. Levantando la barbilla, le sostuvo la mirada.

-No me preocupa el que hayas cogido dinero. Tengo mejor criterio que eso. Sólo es que... estoy asombrada de ver que todo está a tu nombre. Sue ya no es un testaferro, y no lo ha sido durante años. ¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada? Te podías imaginar que sabría lo que pasa en _mi_ rancho, o por lo menos debería saberlo.

-Deberías haberlo sabido -estuvo de acuerdo él-. Pero no estabas.

-¿Y ahora? -lo desafió-. Ahora sí estoy. ¿No debería haberse cambiado todo a mi nombre? ¿O has empezado a creer lo que dice todo el pueblo sobre "la tierra de Edward Cullen"?

-¡Entonces cámbialo! -dijo él con violencia, y un rápido movimiento de su mano envió el libro de contabilidad al suelo-. Es tu maldito rancho y tu maldito dinero; ¡haz lo que quieras con ello! ¡Pero no me lloriquees por haber conservado en marcha este lugar mientras tú nunca te has molestado en preguntar como iba todo!

-¡No lloriqueo! -gritó Bella, empujando el montón de facturas y tirándolas al suelo-. ¡Quiero saber por qué nunca me has dicho que Sue te había cedido el control del rancho!

-¡Tal vez no tenga una razón! ¡Tal vez nunca he pensado en ello! He estado trabajando como un esclavo durante años. No he tenido tiempo para ir a buscarte siempre que pasaba algo. ¿Tengo su permiso para pagar a los trabajadores, señora Swan? ¿Estará bien si hago un cheque para pagar el cercado, señora Swan?

-¡Oh, vete al infierno! Pero antes de irte, dime por qué hay tanto dinero en la columna del balance cuando me has hecho pensar que no sobraba el dinero, que todas los beneficios se reinvertían en el rancho.

Una de las manos masculinas salió disparada y la sujetó por el brazo, agarrándola tan fuerte que dejaría la huella de la mano en su carne.

-¿Tienes idea de la gran cantidad de dinero que se necesita para criar a un semental? -dijo él con los dientes apretados-. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta un buen garañón? Hemos estado criando una gran cantidad de caballos, pero nos hemos diversificado con los Thoroughbreds y necesitamos dos sementales más, más yeguas de cría. ¡No puedes pagar con tu tarjeta de crédito, pequeña! ¡Hay que tener un montón de maldito dinero disponible! -repentinamente gruñó-. ¿Por qué te tendría que explicar algo? ¡Eres la jefa, así que puedes hacer lo que te de la maldita gana!

-¡Tal vez lo haga! -gritó ella, soltándose el brazo de los dedos que la lastimaban. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, las lágrimas brillaron en la oscuridad de sus ojos cuando lo miró por un momento; entonces giró y salió corriendo del estudio antes de que pudiera deshonrarse llorando.

-¡Bells! -lo oyó llamarla cuando cerró la puerta, pero no volvió. Fue a su habitación y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, luego se sentó en la mecedora con un libro de espías en las manos, pero no podía leer. Se negó a ceder ante las lágrimas, aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que luchar para controlarse. Era una pérdida de tiempo llorar. Sólo tenía que aceptar las cosas como eran. La violenta reacción de Edward al encontrarla examinado los libros sólo quería decir una cosa: no quería que ella supiera como manejar el rancho porque no quería que asumiera el control y le restara autoridad. A pesar de su acusación sabía que él era honrado hasta el tuétano y sospechaba que el hombre no creía que ella sospechaba de él. No, la había atacado porque Edward era un buen guerrero y conocía la regla más importante en un combate: ser el primero en atacar.


	18. No estamos comprometidos

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

* * *

**Summary:** _Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward"

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra Todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Howard Linda. Sólo la adaptación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

_**No estamos comprometidos**_

* * *

Vale, había algo de fanático en él en todo lo que se refería al rancho, trató de razonar consigo misma. Al menos podía confiar en que haría lo mejor y que no trataría de embolsarse los beneficios. Era sólo que quería que pensara en ella tanto como en el rancho... No más, no pediría eso, sólo que ella y el rancho fueran igual de importantes.

Había llegado a creer que durante estos últimos días se habían acercado; incluso cuando habían peleado había sido consciente de una unión entre ellos y sabía que él también lo había sentido. Había sido algo más que una atracción sexual, al menos para ella. Aunque nunca podía mirarlo sin recordar en alguna pequeña esquina de su cerebro la intensidad con que la había hecho el amor, se había sentido cerca de él de otras formas. Eso por soñar despierta, se dijo, dejando caer el libro en su regazo. ¿Acaso no había aprendido ya que Edward era un hombre difícil de leer?

Aunque a la mañana siguiente se despertó pronto, no bajó para desayunar con él ni para pasar el día a su lado. En lugar de eso se quedó en la cama hasta que estuvo segura de que se había ido, luego pasó el día haciendo una limpieza a fondo del piso superior, más para mantenerse ocupada que porque la casa lo necesitara. También evitó a Edward durante el almuerzo, aunque oyó la risa de Leah flotando en el aire y supo que su hermanastra lo acompañaba. ¿Y qué si lo hacía?

Después de tomar su propio almuerzo apresuradamente en la cocina después de que Edward volviera al trabajo, Bella volvió a la limpieza. Había dejado el dormitorio de Edward para lo último y cuando entró en él se quedó aturdida por sentirse tan emocionada por su persistente presencia. El caliente olor masculino parecía llenar el cuarto. La almohada todavía estaba hundida allá donde su cabeza había descansado. La cama parecía como si hubiera estado en una guerra. La ropa que había llevado el día anterior estaba tirada en el suelo y probablemente había sido apartada del camino con una patada. Nada más podía haber producido tal maraña en la camisa, los calzoncillos, los vaqueros y los calcetines.

Ya había ordenado el cuarto y estaba puliendo los muebles de roble cuando entró Leah y se tumbó sobre la cama.

-El rol de ama de casa no lo impresionará -habló arrastrando las palabras.

Bella se encogió de hombros, controlándose con dificultad. Últimamente todo lo referente a Leah la irritaba.

-No trato de impresionarlo. Estoy limpiando la casa.

-Oh, vamos. Has pasado cada día con él, mostrándole lo mucho que te interesa el rancho. Esto no supondrá ninguna diferencia. Edward tomará lo que le ofreces sin dar nada a cambio. Te está hablando la voz de la experiencia -agregó con sequedad.

Bella dejó caer el paño abrillantador, y sus manos se apretaron en puños. Girándose hacia Leah, dijo acaloradamente:

-Me estoy cansando de todo este rollo. Creo que tu veneno son simples celos. Nunca ha sido tu amante y no me podrás convencer de lo contrario. Creo que has hecho lo que has podido para acostarte con él y siempre te ha rechazado, pero ahora que finalmente te has enfrentado al hecho de que nunca será tu amante, no puedes soportar la verdad.

Leah se enderezó, su cara se puso pálida. Bella se preparó para el ataque, sabiendo que Leah siempre se enfurecía a la menor contrariedad. Pero en lugar de eso, la mujer miró a Bella durante un largo rato con todo el cuerpo tenso. Luego, lentamente, una mirada desgarrada apareció en sus ojos.

-Le he amado durante tanto tiempo -murmuró-. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento? He esperado durante años, segura de que un día comprendería que yo soy lo que realmente quiere; luego tú te presentas para reclamar el rancho y él me ha cerrado la puerta en la cara. ¡Maldita seas, te fuiste durante años! No le darías ni la hora, pero como posees este rancho dejado de la mano de Dios, Edward me ha apartado a un lado para poder perseguirte a ti.

-Decídete -dijo Bella entre dientes-. ¿Es él quien me usa o soy yo quien lo uso a él?

-¡Él te usa! -escupió Leah-. No eres mi rival; nunca lo has sido, ni siquiera cuando te hizo el amor en la orilla del río. ¡Es este rancho, este pedazo de tierra lo que le gusta a él! Tú no significas nada para él, ninguna de nosotras significa nada. He intentado convencerte para que se lo preguntes, pero eres demasiado cobarde, ¿verdad? ¡Te da miedo lo que podría contestarte!

El labio de Bella se movió con desprecio.

-No pido compromisos a no ser que la relación sea seria.

-¿Y lo usas para desahogarte? -lanzó Leah-. ¿Lo sabe él?

-No lo he usado para nada -negó Bella buscando a su alrededor algo para tirarle a la cara, reliquia de la infancia que pudo dominar aunque con dificultad.

-¡Pues yo apostaría a que sí!

Sólo la salida de Leah, tan abrupta como su entrada, salvó a Bella de acabar con una rabieta. Se quedó allí parada en medio de la habitación, con el pecho subiendo y bajando acaloradamente mientras trataba de controlarse. No debería dejar que Leah la irritara hasta ese punto, pero tenía un carácter algo explosivo y Leah siempre había sabido cómo hacerla explotar. Había conseguido serenar algo su carácter mientras estuvo casada con Jacob, pero desde que había vuelto a Tejas parecía que esa serenidad ya no existía. Estos días estaba reaccionando simplemente a las señales que recibía en el cerebro, ya fueran para amar o pelear; todo su control parecía haber desaparecido.

Todavía no quería ver a Edward, así que la llamada telefónica de Angela durante la tarde fue especialmente bienvenida, sobre todo cuando Angela le recordó los bailes de los sábados por la noche. Hoy era sábado, y de repente, Bella quiso ir.

-Le he dicho a todo el mundo que vendrías -se rió Angela con un tierno chantaje-. Toda la antigua pandilla estará allí, bailen o no, así que no puedes fallarnos. Será divertido. Todavía son reuniones informales, así que no es necesario que te arregles mucho. Basta con algún vestido ligero. Nosotras, las mayores tendemos a mantenernos alejadas de los vaqueros, ahora que nuestras caderas son más anchas -dijo irónicamente.

-Me da la impresión de que hace siglos que no me pongo un vestido -suspiró Bella-. Me has convencido. Te veré allí.

-Te guardaremos una silla -prometió Angela.

La idea de volver a ver a sus antiguos compañeros de clase llenó de anticipación a Bella mientras se duchó y se maquilló, luego se cepilló el pelo, en una suave nube que se arremolinó alrededor de sus hombros. El vestido veraniego que había escogido era sencillo, con amplios y cómodos tirantes y la brillante falda acentuaba la esbeltez de su cintura. Se abrochó un cinturón dorado y deslizó elegantes brazaletes en sus muñecas. Las delicadas sandalias con un pequeño tacón completaban el atuendo. Se hizo una mueca a sí misma en el espejo. Con aquel vestido de un inocente blanco parecía de nuevo una adolescente.

Entró rápidamente en la cocina para decirle a Lorna a donde iba, y la cocinera inclinó la cabeza.

-Es bueno que salgas un poco. ¿Por qué no coges una de aquellas gardenias del arbusto de enfrente y te la pones detrás de la oreja? Tengo debilidad por las gardenias -dijo distraídamente.

Preguntándose qué antiguo romance asociaba con las gardenias, Bella arrancó obedientemente una de las flores blancas y cremosas y se la acercó a la nariz para inspirar el perfume increíblemente dulce. Se la colocó tras la oreja y volvió para mostrarle el resultado a Lorna que indicó su aprobación. Con la advertencia de la mujer de conducir con cuidado, fue hacia el coche familiar y se sentó tras el volante, contenta de haber podido evitar a Edward durante todo el día.

Que ella pudiera recordar, el baile siempre se había celebrado en el centro municipal. Era un edificio medianamente grande, capaz de acomodar a una multitud de bailarines, bastantes mesas y sillas para los que querían sentarse, una banda que tocaba en directo y un pequeño tenderete que vendía refrescos a los más jóvenes y cerveza a los más viejos. Los adolescentes tenían pocas posibilidades de conseguir una cerveza porque todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo, así que no les serviría de nada mentir sobre su edad. Ya había una respetable cantidad de gente cuando llegó Bella y tuvo que aparcar en la parte más alejada, pero incluso antes de llegar al edificio ya era aclamada por antiguos compañeros de clase, y acabó entrando en el centro de un ruidoso y alegre grupo.

-¡Por aquí! -oyó llamar a Angela, y miró a su alrededor hasta ver a su amiga de puntillas y agitando las manos frenéticamente. Bella la saludó y se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta alcanzar la mesa de Angela, donde cayó agradecida en la silla que habían guardado para ella.

-¡Uf! -se rió-. Debo ser más vieja de lo que pensaba. Sólo pasar entre tanta gente ya me ha agotado.

-No pareces cansada -dijo con admiración un hombre de cabello oscuro, inclinándose hacia ella a través de la mesa-. Todavía te pareces a la fascinante muchacha que rompió mi corazón cuando iba al colegio.

Bella lo miró con intensa concentración, intentando colocarlo entre sus compañeros de clase sin lograrlo. Entonces su memoria puso nombre a aquella sonrisa ladeada.

-¡Alec Volterra! -dijo calurosamente-. ¿Cuándo has regresado a Texas? -su familia se fue de aquí cuando ella estaba todavía en el colegio, así que nunca había pensado que lo volvería a ver.

-Cuando acabé la facultad de derecho. Decidí que Texas necesitaba el beneficio de mi sabiduría -bromeó él.

-No le hagas caso -la aconsejó Ben Cheney, el marido de Angela-. Toda la educación que ha recibido le ha podrido el cerebro. ¿Reconoces a los demás? -le preguntó a Bella.

-Creo que sí -dijo mirando alrededor de la mesa. Su mejor amigo, Seth Cleawater, estaba allí con su esposa, Hilary, y los abrazó a ambos. Recordó otra vez la cariñosa predicción de Charlie Swan y Harry Cleawater, de que sus hijos se casarían cuando crecieran, pero la amistad de la infancia había seguido siendo amistad y ninguno de los dos se interesó nunca románticamente en el otro. Sólo quedaba Alec Volterra como el único varón libre, y automáticamente se le emparejó con Bella. A ella le pareció bien ese arreglo ya que él le había gustado cuando eran más jóvenes y ahora no veía ninguna razón para cambiar de opinión.

Durante un rato trataron de ponerse al día con los viejos chismes, pero la banda estaba en plena actividad y dejaron de esforzarse. Angela señaló la muchedumbre que bailaba.

-Desde que la música de Texas se ha hecho popular, cada vez es más difícil conseguir que toquen algo agradable, lento, soñador -se quejó- ¡y antes de esto, han puesto música disco!

-Te estás hacienda vieja -bromeó Ben-, cuando íbamos a la escuela no bailábamos piezas agradables, lentas, soñadoras.

-¡Tampoco era madre de dos monstruitos cuando íbamos a la escuela! -replicó ella. Pero a pesar de lo que pensaba del estilo del baile, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la pista de baile. Al cabo de unos minutos la mesa se había vaciado, y Bella, naturalmente, todavía estaba emparejada con Alec Volterra. Era bastante alto, así que se sintió cómoda bailando con él. Su técnica era sencilla y fácil de seguir y no intento ninguna floritura con los pasos. Sólo la sostuvo con firmeza, pero no lo suficiente cerca como para que ella pudiera protestar y se movieron al compás de la música.

-¿Has venido para quedarte? -preguntó él.

Ella miró hacia aquellos acogedores ojos azules y sonrió.

-Aún no lo sé -dijo sin querer entrar en detalles.

-¿Hay alguna razón que te impida quedarte? El rancho es tuyo, ¿no?

Parecía que él era el único que se daba cuenta de ello y la sonrisa que le dirigió reflejaba su aprecio.

-Es que he estado lejos mucho tiempo. Ahora tengo una vida y amigos en Chicago.

-Yo también he estado lejos mucho tiempo, pero Texas siempre ha sido mi casa.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Todavía no lo he decidido. Pero de momento no tengo planes inmediatos de volver a Chicago.

-Me alegro -dijo él con ligereza-. Me gustaría darte la posibilidad de que me rompas el corazón otra vez, si no te importa.

Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió a carcajadas.

-Eso ha estado muy bien. De todas formas, ¿cuándo te rompí yo el corazón? Te fuiste antes de que fueras lo suficiente mayor para empezar a tener citas.

Alec lo pensó y dijo finalmente:

-Creo que todo empezó cuando yo tenía doce años y tú diez. Eras una cosita tímida con unos enormes ojos oscuros y despertaste todos mis instintos protectores. Cuando cumpliste los doce años, me quedé enganchado para siempre. Nunca he sido capaz de olvidar esos grandes ojos tuyos.

Sus ojos centelleaban mientras hablaba de su joven encaprichamiento y pudieron reírse juntos, recordando los dolorosos y torpes amores que cada uno desarrolló en la adolescencia.

-Angela me ha dicho que eres viuda -dijo él cuidadosamente, poco después.

Bella no pudo evitar una punzada de dolor al pensar en Jacob, así que bajó las oscuras pestañas para encubrir la tristeza de sus ojos.

-Sí. Mi marido murió hace dos años. ¿Y tú? ¿Te has casado?

-Sí, mientras estaba en la universidad. No duró mucho. Nada traumático -dijo con su encantadora sonrisa torcida-. No debía ser un amor duradero porque nos fuimos distanciando poco a poco y nos divorciamos sin las amargas peleas que parece que son obligatorias. No teníamos hijos o propiedades por los que luchar, así que firmamos los papeles, recogimos nuestra ropa y eso fue todo.

-¿Y ninguna amistad especial desde entonces?

-Una -admitió él-. Otra vez nada duradero. No tengo prisa. Me gustaría establecerme antes de empezar a buscar seriamente una esposa, supongo que será dentro de unos pocos años.

-¿Pero realmente quieres una esposa? -preguntó ella, algo asombrada por esa actitud. Las mayoría de hombres solteros que conocía, especialmente los divorciados, tenían ideas definitivas acerca de evitar el matrimonio y vivir a cambio una vida agitada.

-Claro, quiero una esposa, hijos, todo el lote. Soy un hombre hogareño -admitió él-. Probablemente me arriesgaría ahora mismo si encontrara a la mujer que me hiciera sentir ese algo especial, pero hasta ahora no la he encontrado.

Bella no dejó de advertir que él no había sentido hacia ella ese algo especial y el saberlo hizo que se relajara totalmente en su presencia. La miraba como a una amiga, no con un interés romántico, y era así como ella quería que la mirase. Por eso bailó varias piezas con él y regresó a la mesa con la desesperada necesidad de beber algo frío.

-Haré los honores -dijo Seth Cleawater -. ¿Alguna de estas damas quiere una cerveza?

Ninguna quiso, optando todas por los refrescos, entonces Seth se metió entre la muchedumbre, dando empujones para abrirse paso. A pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que había allí, regresó al cabo de cinco minutos con una bandeja abarrotada de cervezas y refrescos. El tiempo pasó agradablemente mientras hablaban y ocasionalmente salían a bailar intercambiando parejas. Alec invitó a Bella a cenar el fin de semana siguiente y ella aceptó, segura de que se volvería loca sin la perspectiva de alejarse por algún tiempo del territorio de Edward.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba bailando de nuevo con Alec, no había tanta gente porque había quien ya había empezado a marcharse, cuando se encontró mirando directamente a través de la sala a los oscuros ojos de Edward. Estaba de pie atrás de todo, sin hablar con nadie y sintió su mirada sobre ella. Sobresaltada, le dio la impresión de que había estado allí parado desde hacía ya un rato, mirándola mientras bailaba con Alec. Su cara era una máscara dura, inexpresiva. Apartó la vista de él y siguió bailando. Vale, Edward estaba allí. ¿Y qué? Ella no había hecho nada para sentirse culpable.

Al cabo de quince minutos empezaron a despedirse. Cuando les estaba dando las buenas noches a sus amigos, sintió unos largos dedos alrededor de su brazo, y supo por la sensación que sintió quien era el que la cogía por el brazo antes de girarse para mirarlo.

-Tengo que pedirte que me lleves al rancho -dijo él suavemente-. Uno de los hombres ha venido conmigo y se ha llevado prestada mi camioneta.

-Claro -asintió Bella. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No dudaba de que hubiera prestado su camioneta, pero se preguntó cuánto tiempo había tenido que buscar para encontrar a alguien a quién prestársela. En realidad, no importaba. En unos segundos iba andando por el aparcamiento con él a su lado, con su mano caliente todavía en el codo.

-Yo conduciré -dijo, cogiendo las llaves de su mano cuando ella empezó a abrir la puerta. Sin protestar entró y se deslizó al asiento del copiloto.

Edward condujo despacio, los duros rasgos no revelaban nada bajo las débiles luces de la carretera. Bella contempló la luna menguante y recordó la plateada luz de la luna llena que había iluminado su cama cuando él hizo el amor con ella. El recuerdo encendió una caliente llama en su cuerpo y se movió en una involuntaria respuesta. ¡Si al menos no fuera tan consciente de él sentado allí, a su lado! Podía oler el delicioso aroma excitantemente masculino, y frustrada recordó como era sentirse apretada contra él durante los movimientos eternos del acto de amor.

-Mantente apartada de Alec Volterra.

El gruñido bajo y áspero la sobresaltó, la sacó bruscamente de sus ensueños sensuales y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, aunque lo había entendido perfectamente.

-He dicho que no te quiero ver con Alec Volterra -la complació explicándolo más extensamente-. O para el caso, con cualquier otro hombre. No creas que sólo porque estuviese de acuerdo en permanecer apartado de tu cama, te complaceré y miraré como metes a otro en ella.

-¡Si quiero salir con él, lo haré! -dijo ella desafiante-. ¿Quién te crees que eres, hablándome como si tuviera la costumbre de meter en mi cama a cualquier hombre que me lo pida? No estamos comprometidos, Edward Cullen, y no tienes ningún derecho a decirme con quién puedo salir.

Ella vio como la mandíbula del hombre se tensaba, y Edward dijo entre dientes.

-_Puede que no lleves mi anillo en tu dedo, pero eres tonta si piensas que fingiré que no hay nada entre nosotros. Eres mía, Isabella, y no dejo que nadie toque lo que es mío._


	19. Gardenias

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

* * *

**Summary:** _Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward"

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra Todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Howard Linda. Sólo la adaptación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

_**Gardenias**_

* * *

Bella quedó casi paralizada por la confusa oleada de furia y placer. Estaba encantada de que estuviera celoso, pero la inevitable respuesta arrogante abrumó su sensación de placer y se sintió furiosa con él.

-¡Tú no me posees y nunca lo harás!

-¿Te sientes segura en ese pequeño mundo de ensueño que has creado? -preguntó con una sedosa amenaza, el tono de su voz era una advertencia. Ella se calló y no volvieron a hablar más durante el trayecto hasta el rancho.

A pesar del silencio, o quizás debido a él, la atmósfera entre ellos se volvió pesada por la hostilidad y por una creciente conciencia sexual. Justo aquella tarde había pensado que estaba tan enfadada con él y tan desilusionada que ya no podría volver a tentarla, pero ya estaba descubriendo lo equivocada que había estado asumiendo eso. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin recordar la luz de la luna en su cara cuando había hecho el amor con ella, sin el recuerdo del sabor de su boca o sin revivir el fuerte ritmo de sus movimientos.

Cuando detuvo el coche ante los escalones de la casa, ella salió antes de que los neumáticos dejaran de rodar. Se apresuró a subir el porche y casi corría cuando pasó por la cocina, oyendo los pesados pasos de él que hacían eco a su espalda mientras la seguía. La casa estaba oscura, pero ella conocía su casa y se movió rápidamente por la oscuridad, ansiando alcanzar la seguridad de su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta. Pero también era la casa de él y sólo había subido la mitad de las escaleras cuando la fuerza de su cuerpo la golpeó y la hizo trastabillar y se sintió levantada del suelo por un fuerte brazo que se enroscó en su cintura y la levantó como a un niño.

-¡Suéltame! -murmuró dando patadas para hacerlo tropezar, sin tener en cuenta su precaria situación en las escaleras. Él gruñó cuando consiguió golpearlo en la espinilla, justo encima de la bota. Cambiando la posición del brazo con que la sujetaba, deslizó el otro bajo sus rodillas y la levantó apretándola contra su pecho. Sólo podía ver el contorno oscurecido de su cara cuando la acercó a él y volvió a exigir-: ¡Edward! ¡Suéltame! -No hubo respuesta y cuando intentó protestar de nuevo, él lo impidió apretando la boca contra la suya con un beso caliente, tan rudo que le lastimó los labios y puso tambores sonando en sus venas.

La oscuridad y sus movimientos la confundieron, dejándola desorientada cuando él quitó el brazo de debajo de sus rodilla y dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara contra él hacia abajo, manteniendo todo el tiempo su boca hambrienta, dolorosamente fundida con la de ella. Bella tembló cuando sintió la prueba de su excitada virilidad contra ella; luego las manos masculinas se posaron sobre sus nalgas y la acercaron aún más a él, marcándola a través de las capas de ropa con el calor y el poder de su deseo.

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, ella separó la boca y protestó con un feroz susurro.

-¡Basta! ¡Me lo prometiste! Sue...

-Al infierno Sue -gruñó él, el sonido retumbó profundamente en su pecho. Su áspera mano le levantó la barbilla-. Al infierno Leah y al infierno todo el mundo. No soy ningún caballo castrado que hayas domesticado y delante del que puedas hacer cabriolas sin esperar que coja lo que ofreces, y que me condenen si te veo bailar con algún otro hombre.

-¡No hay nada entre Alec y yo! -casi gritó ella.

-Y voy a hacer que sea malditamente seguro que nunca lo haya -dijo él violentamente.

Bruscamente Edward extendió la mano y encendió la luz, y entonces Bella vio asombrada que estaba en su propio dormitorio. Había estado tan confundida con la oscuridad, que creía que estaban todavía en el pasillo. Rápidamente se separó de él, preguntándose inquieta si podría disipar su peligroso humor. Él parecía algo más que peligroso; con los ojos entrecerrados, agitando las aletas de la nariz, la recordaba a uno de aquellos fogosos sementales que había en el prado. Edward empezó a desabotonarse la camisa con una clara intención y las palabras salieron precipitadamente.

-Vale -se rindió temblorosa-, no veré más a Alec si eso es lo que quieres.

-Ya es demasiado tarde -la interrumpió con ese suave tono, casi inaudible, que le decía que estaba hablando en serio.

Nunca había visto a un hombre desvestirse tan rápido. Se deshizo de su ropa con un par de movimientos y las echó a un lado. Si era posible, estaba más amenazador desnudo que vestido, y la vista del aquel cuerpo duro, lleno de puro músculo ahogó cualquier argumento de su garganta. Alzó una esbelta mano, inútil para detenerlo y él la cogió, la giró poniendo la palma hacia arriba y se la llevó a la boca. Sus labios le quemaron la piel; su lengua se movió en un antiguo baile sobre la sensible palma. Entonces llevó la mano a su pecho áspero por el vello. Bella gimió por las embriagadoras sensaciones que sentía al tocarlo, ignorando que el sonido había salido de ella. El calor cada vez más grande de su deseo la hizo olvidar que no quería que esto volviera a pasar. Él era tan hermoso, tan peligroso. Quería acariciar a la pantera una vez más, sentir sus músculos bajo la yema de los dedos. Se acercó más a él y puso la otra mano en su pecho, extendiendo los dedos y flexionándolos contra la carne dura, caliente. El pecho masculino subía y bajaba cada vez a más velocidad, la respiración empezó a salir aceleradamente de sus pulmones y su corazón latía salvajemente contra su palma, golpeando la firme caja torácica que lo protegía.

-Sí -gimió él-. Sí. Tócame.

Era una invitación cargada de sexualidad a la que nunca podría resistirse. Buscó los pequeños pezones masculinos con las sensibles yemas de los dedos y los acarició hasta transformarlos en diminutos y rígidos puntos de carne. De la garganta del hombre salió un profundo sonido que era mitad ronroneo, mitad gruñido, y enseguida las manos de Edward fueron a su espalda para bajarle la cremallera del vestido. En medio minuto se quedó ante él llevando sólo las pulseras y la flor en el pelo. La vista del suave cuerpo femenino le hizo perder el control y la apretó muy fuerte contra él, aplastando la suave plenitud de sus pechos contra los duros contornos del cuerpo de él. Sus labios estaban sobre ella y su lengua penetró en la boca de Bella y conquistó a un enemigo que no opuso resistencia. La pantera ya no evitaba que la abrazaran.

-Las gardenias son mis favoritas -masculló él, soltándola lo suficiente para arrancar la flor de su pelo. Sus pechos todavía se apretaban contra él por el duro círculo de su brazo derecho alrededor de ella, y Edward metió la cremosa flor en su hendidura, atrapándola entre los dos cuerpos. Luego la arrastró hacia la cama hasta que ella cayó encima y él cayó con ella, no dejando en ningún momento que sus cuerpos se separaran.

-Te deseo tanto -gimió el hombre, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta enterrar la cara en el dulce valle de los pechos de Bella inundados por el rico perfume de la gardenia aplastada. Sus labios y su lengua vagaban por los sustanciosos montículos, chupando los rosados pezones y transformándolos en tensos brotes y entonces salvajes temblores empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con él? Ni siquiera Jake había sido capaz de convencerla para hacer el amor antes del matrimonio, pero con Edward parecía que no tenía ninguna clase de moral. Era suya para que la tomara siempre que él quisiera. Ese amargo conocimiento de sí misma no menguó de ninguna manera la fuerza de su respuesta. La pesada necesidad palpitaba en su cuerpo, haciéndola padecer un dolor íntimo que sólo este hombre podía aliviar. Se arqueó contra él y Edward abandonó sus pechos para ponerse completamente sobre ella, sus piernas velludas, ásperas y pesadas sobre la longitud femenina tan llena de gracia.

-Dime que me deseas -exigió él con severidad.

Era inútil negarlo cuando su cuerpo la haría quedar como una mentirosa. Bella acarició con las manos los músculos de los costados y sintió que todo el cuerpo de él se tensaba por el deseo.

-Te deseo -dijo con soltura-. ¡Pero esto no soluciona nada!

-Al contrario, soluciona un importante problema mío -aclaró él, separándole los muslos. Se encajó firmemente sobre ella y Bella cerró los ojos ante la espiral de placer-. Mírame -habló él con los dientes apretados-. ¡No cierres los ojos cuando hago el amor contigo! Mírame; mira mi cara cuando entro en ti.

Era algo tan erótico que no podía soportarlo. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró su cara que reflejaba las mismas sensaciones que la inundaban a ella. Sus ojos estaban dilatados; olas casi de dolor atravesaban una y otra vez sus rasgos, cuando empezó el ritmo del acto sexual. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos se arqueó impotente, cada vez más cerca del clímax.

-¡Basta! -lloriqueó, implorando, clavándole las uñas en los costados-. ¡Edward, por favor!

-Intento complacerte. ¡Bells, oh, _Bells!_

Ella oyó el gritó que salió de la garganta masculina, y entonces todo fue demasiado. Morirse tenía que ser parecido a esto, la pérdida completa de uno mismo, la creciente intensidad, y luego la explosión de los sentidos, seguida de un ir a la deriva, una creciente debilidad, un abandono de la realidad. Fue la experiencia más atemorizante de su vida, y aún así lo aceptó completamente y se dejó absorber por ello. Fue consciente, con un fleco de percepción, de las demandas que su poderoso cuerpo hacía del cuerpo de ella cuando también él alcanzó el clímax y por un momento la percepción física fue su único enlace con la consciencia. Los sentidos regresaron poco a poco y Bella abrió los ojos y lo vio encima de ella, acariciando su pelo y apartándolo de su cara mientras canturreaba suavemente y la abrazaba. Todo el cuerpo le brillaba por el sudor, el pelo negro estaba aplastado sobre su cabeza, sus oscuros ojos brillaban. Era la esencia del macho, primitivo y triunfante por la renovada victoria sobre el misterio de la mujer.

Pero sus primeras palabras estaban llenas de tierna preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, desenredando sus cuerpos y acunándola.

Ella hubiera querido gritar que lo más probable era que no estuviera bien, pero en lugar de eso asintió con la cabeza y puso su cara en el húmedo hueco de su hombro, todavía demasiado débil para hablar. De todas formas, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Que su necesidad por él estaba más allá de la razón, más allá del control de su voluntad que la mantuvo en pie incluso durante la muerte de su marido? ¿Si no podía entenderse a sí misma, cómo iba a explicárselo a él?

La mano masculina alzó suavemente su barbilla. Ella no abrió los ojos, pero sintió el beso que él puso sobre sus labios suaves y amoratados, en una caricia tan delicada como un susurro. Luego enroscó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó más fuerte, su respiración movió el pelo que tenía sobre la cara.

-Duérmete -ordenó con un suave gruñido.

Y ella lo hizo, exhausta por la noche de baile, la hora tardía y el húmedo, caliente y exigente acto sexual. Se sintió tan perfecto el dormir en sus brazos, como si ella perteneciera allí.

Pero se despertó con la sensación de que algo iba mal. Todavía estaba entre sus brazos, con la mano sobre su pecho y los dedos enterrados en los rizos que lo adornaban. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, la luna ya no emitía su escasa luz. No había sonidos inusuales, nada se movía, pero algo la había despertado. ¿El qué?

Entonces se despertó del todo y Bella se dio cuenta de la rigidez poco natural del cuerpo de Edward bajo su mano, la respiración rápida y poco profunda hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara descompasadamente. Podía sentir la transpiración que se formaba sobre su piel.

Alarmada, empezó a sacudirle, queriendo asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, él se irguió de golpe en la cama, silenciosamente, sin hacer ni un solo sonido. Su mano derecha apretaba la sábana con fuerza. Con visible esfuerzo, cada movimiento tan lento como la muerte, abrió la mano y soltó la sábana. Un suspiro curiosamente suave salió de sus pulmones, luego sacó las largas piernas y se levantó, yendo hacia la ventana, donde permaneció de pie con la mirada clavada en la tierra oscurecida por la noche.

Bella se sentó en la cama.

-¿Edward? -preguntó con voz perpleja.

Él no contestó, aunque juraría que había visto como los contornos de su cuerpo se ponían rígidos. Recordó lo que había dicho Leah, que algunas veces tenía pesadillas y pasaba la noche paseando por el rancho. ¿Había sido eso una pesadilla? ¿Qué clase de sueño era para que originara un silencio tan tenso?

-Edward -dijo otra vez, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia él. Estaba rígido y silencioso cuando ella le pasó los brazos por la cintura y apoyó la mejilla sobre la amplia espalda-. ¿Estabas soñando?

-Sí -su voz era gutural, como si se la estuvieran arrancando.

-¿Sobre qué? -no contestó y ella volvió a insistir-. ¿Sobre Vietnam?

Durante un largo momento no contestó; luego otro sí pasó con esfuerzo por sus labios rígidos.

Ella quería que se lo contara, pero como el silencio se alargaba comprendió que no lo haría. Él nunca había hablado de Vietnam, nunca le había contado a nadie que es lo que había pasado para que regresara a Texas tan salvaje y peligroso como un animal herido. De repente fue importante para Bella que Edward le contara lo que lo había atormentado en sus sueños; quería ser importante para _él_, quería que confiara en ella y le dejara compartir la carga que llevaba sobre los hombros.

Lo rodeó para mirarlo a la cara, poniendo su cuerpo entre él y la ventana. Sus manos acariciaron suavemente el cuerpo duro del hombre, tranquilizándolo con el tacto.

-Cuéntamelo -exigió ella en un susurro.

Se puso aún más rígido, si cabe.

-No -dijo con severidad.

-¡Sí! -insistió Bella-. ¡Edward, escúchame! Nunca has hablado de ello, nunca has intentando mirarlo con perspectiva. Lo has guardado todo dentro de ti y eso no es bueno, ¿no te das cuenta? Estás dejando que te coma vivo.

-No necesito ningún psiquiatra aficionado -dijo él violentamente, apartándola de él con fuerza.

-¿Ah, no? Mira que hostil...

-Maldita seas -gruñó de manera espesa-. ¿Qué sabes tú sobre hostilidad? ¿Y qué sabes de perspectivas? Allá aprendí algo malditamente rápido: no hay ninguna perspectiva sobre la muerte. Y de todos modos a los muertos tanto les da. Son los que quedan vivos los que tienen que preocuparse de eso. Los que quieren salir del infierno. No quieren salir volando en mil sangrientos trocitos mientras luchan con otra persona. No quieren ser quemados vivos. No quieres ser torturados hasta que ya no son humanos. ¿Pero sabes algo, cariño? Al final estás tan muerto de una limpia bala como si te tiras a un barril lleno de ácido. Eso es perspectiva.

Su cólera cruda, la amargura de su voz, la envolvió como una bolsa para transportar cadáveres. Involuntariamente extendió otra vez la mano hacia él, pero Edward se alejó, evitando que lo tocara como si no pudiera soportar la cercanía de otro ser humano. Las manos cayeron inútiles a los lados.

-Si hablaras sobre ello... -empezó a decir.

-No. Nunca. Escúchame -gruñó él-, lo que vi, lo que oí, lo que pasé, nunca lo diré. Se detiene conmigo. Lo manejo; tal vez no según las teorías, pero lo manejo a mi manera. Tardé años en poder dormir una noche entera sin despertarme con las tripas contraídas, con la garganta cerrada por los gritos de otras personas. Ahora puedo hacerlo, los sueños sólo aparecen de vez en cuando, pero no voy a cargarle esto a nadie más.

-Hay organizaciones de veteranos.

-Lo sé, pero siempre he sido un lobo solitario, y ya he pasado lo peor. Ya ha terminado Bells. No me revuelco en ello.

-No ha terminado si todavía tienes pesadillas -dijo ella suavemente.

La respiración de él era desigual.

-Salí de allí vivo. No pido nada más -una silenciosa risa movió su pecho cuando se alejó aún más-. Y ni siquiera pedía eso. El principio... Dios, al principio rezaba cada noche, cada mañana. Sácame de aquí vivo, deja que continúe vivo, no dejes que salga volando en obscenos trozos de carne sanguinolenta. Después, cuando ya había pasado seis meses, la oración cambió. Cada mañana rezaba para no seguir vivo. No quería volver. Ningún ser humano debería sobrevivir a esto y tener todavía que enfrentarse cada mañana con la salida del sol. Quería morir. Lo intenté. Hice cosas que ninguna persona cuerda haría. Un día estaba en la selva, y al siguiente en Honolulu, y aquellos malditos tontos caminaban bajo los árboles, dejando que las personas se acercaran a ellos, sonriendo y riéndose y algunos de ellos clavando los ojos en mí, como si fuera algún tipo de monstruo. Ah, maldición... -su voz se fue apagando.

Bella sintió algo en su cara y se pasó la mano por la mejilla, sorprendida al sentir que estaba húmeda. ¿Lágrimas? Había sido muy joven para entender el horror de Vietnam cuando sucedió; pero desde entonces había leído sobre ello, había visto imágenes, y podía recordar la cara de Edward el día en que su padre lo trajo al rancho. El rostro golpeado y amargado del hombre, su silencio, era la imagen del Vietnam.

Pero mientras ella sólo tenía una imagen, él tenía la realidad de sus recuerdos y sus pesadillas.

Un grito bajo salió de su garganta cuando atravesó rápidamente la habitación y lo abrazó tan fuerte que él no hubiera podido apartarla de nuevo. Aunque no lo intentó. La envolvió en el suave acero de sus brazos, inclinando la cabeza para apoyarla sobre la de ella. Sintió las lágrimas de la mujer cuando le mojaron el pecho, y le secó las mejillas con la palma de la mano.

-No llores por mí -refunfuñó, besándola con dureza, casi brutalmente-. Ofréceme consuelo, no lástima.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -lloró ella.

-Esto -la levantó del suelo, besándola una y otra vez, robándole la respiración hasta que se sintió mareada y se aferró a él con brazos y piernas, con miedo de caerse si él aflojaba el abrazo. Pero no la dejó caer. La bajó lentamente, deslizando el cuerpo femenino a lo largo de su torso, y ella gritó cuando sintió que la penetraba.

-Esto es lo que quiero -dijo con dureza, la voz áspera y la respiración agitada-. Quiero sepultarme dentro de ti. Quiero que pierdas el control cuando te haga el amor, y lo harás, ¿verdad? Dímelo, Bells. Dime que perderás el control.

Ella enterró la cara en su cuello, sollozando por el fuego que él había encendido con su cuerpo poderoso e incitador.

-Sí -dimió ella, cediendo a cualquier petición que él hiciera.

La prisa caliente del delirio los apresó a ambos a la vez. Se alargó con ella en el suelo y Bella ni siquiera sintió lo duro o incomodo que era cuando Edward se movía dentro de ella. Por fin, la dulce y caliente pulsación del cuerpo masculino se detuvo y la levantó, llevándola a la cama, acunándola entre sus brazos hasta que ella se durmió.

Cuando se despertó otra vez ya era de día, una soleada mañana y Edward todavía estaba a su lado con una débil sonrisa asomando a los contorno duros de su cara mientras la observaba desperezarse y esperando hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola. Lo miró y le dirigió una somnolienta sonrisa. Entonces la atrajo hacia él con una mano en su cintura y sin una palabra hizo de nuevo el amor con ella.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, levantó la cabeza y la desafió con una aterciopelada voz.

-Casémonos.


	20. Terrible Imprevisto

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

* * *

**Summary:** _Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward"

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra Todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Howard Linda. Sólo la adaptación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

_**Terrible imprevisto**_

* * *

Bella se quedó tan aturdida que sólo pudo mirarlo boquiabierta.

Una perezosa sonrisa curvó los labios duros y cincelados, pero repitió las palabras.

-Cásate conmigo. ¿Por qué pareces tan asombrada? He tenido intención de casarme contigo desde que tenías... oh, quince años, más o menos. De hecho, desde el día que me diste una bofetada en la cara y yo te di una azotaina en el trasero.

Repentinamente aterrada por lo que él estaba pidiendo, Bella se irguió, se separó de sus brazos y dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Ni siquiera puedo decidir si quedarme o no aquí, y ahora quieres que me case contigo. ¿Cómo puedo decidir algo así?

-Muy sencillo -la aseguró, acercándola de nuevo-. No lo pienses; no te preocupes. Sólo hazlo. Podemos luchar cada segundo del día antes de irnos a la cama por la noche, pero una vez nos metamos en ella, valdrá la pena cada magulladura y arañazo. Te puedo prometer que nunca te irás a una cama fría por la noche.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le estremecía. ¡Oh, Dios mío, lo amaba tanto! Pero a pesar de la intensidad con que la hacía el amor, no compartiría nada de él excepto la parte física de una relación. Ella casi le había suplicado que confiara en ella, y él la había apartado casi con violencia.

Los estremecimientos empezaron a recorrerla.

-¡No! -gritó salvajemente, asustada sobre todo por la poderosa tentación de acceder a ciegas, como él había dicho, y casarse con él a pesar de todo. Lo amaba tanto que era aterrador, pero Edward no había dicho que la amaba, sólo que había tenido intención de casarse con ella. Lo había planeado todo. No había mantenido en secreto su devoción por el rancho. Quizás lo tenía obsesionado hasta el punto de que se casaría sólo para seguir teniendo el control. Anoche había visto lo que Vietnam le había hecho y entendía totalmente por qué se agarraba con tal ferocidad a este rancho. Repentinamente ardientes lágrimas quemaron sus mejillas y casi gritó:

-¡No puedo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo pensar cuando estás alrededor! ¡Me prometiste que no me tocarías, pero has roto tu palabra! Vuelvo a Chicago. Me marcho hoy. ¡No puedo soportar tanta presión!

Nunca se había sentido tan desgraciada, y todavía lo era más por el hermético silencio de Edward cuando se vistió y salió del dormitorio. Bella yació rígidamente, limpiándose de vez en cuando las lágrimas que lograban escaparse a pesar de sus desesperados esfuerzos por mantener el control. Le dolía tanto el cuerpo como la mente, golpeados por su feroz e indomable necesidad de él que no podía ni controlar, ni entender. Había querido que la dejara sola, pero ahora que lo estaba era como si parte de ella hubiera sido arrancada. Tenía que apretar los dientes y hacer un esfuerzo para evitar arrastrarse por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio y meterse entre sus brazos. Tenía que irse. Si no se alejaba de su influencia, usaría su debilidad para atarla a él permanentemente y no sabría nunca si la quería por ella misma o por el rancho.

Era obvio que Edward la deseaba físicamente. ¿Y por qué no? Ella no era una gran belleza, pero era pasable en todos los demás aspectos y mucha gente encontraba atractiva la elegancia de sus largas piernas y el exótico color de sus cabellos. Edward era un hombre normal con todas las necesidades y repuestas masculinas normales. No había ninguna razón para que no la deseara. Era cuando empezaba a rascar bajo la superficie cuando se sentía abrumada por las dudas y las posibilidades, ninguna de ellas agradable.

Aunque conocía a Edward íntimamente en el aspecto físico, cada línea de su cuerpo y el matiz de su expresión y su voz, era violentamente consciente de que él mantenía oculta una gran parte de sí mismo. Era un hombre que había estado en el infierno y surgido del fuego con nada que considerase de valor, ninguna ilusión o sueño que hiciera más llevadera la dura realidad que había vivido; y había regresado a casa para encontrarse que, de hecho, no tenía ninguna casa, que emocionalmente estaba a la deriva. La mano que Charlie Swan le había tendido le había, literalmente, salvado la vida, y por eso le había dado su lealtad al rancho que lo había abrigado y le había permitido reconstruir la ruina maldita de su vida.

Podría casarse con él, sí, pero nunca sabría si se casaba con ella por amor a la mujer o por amor al rancho que iba unido a ella. Era una parte del paquete y por primera vez en su vida deseaba que el rancho no fuera suyo. Irse no solucionaría el problema, pero le daría la oportunidad para decidir de una forma racional si podría casarse con Edward y vivir con él con cierta serenidad, si sería capaz de aceptar que nunca podría estar segura. No podía ser racional al lado de Edward; él la reducía a las respuestas más básicas.

Era un problema muy antiguo que tradicionalmente preocupaba a las herederas: ¿las amaban a ellas o a su dinero? En este caso no era cuestión de dinero, pero sí de seguridad y oscuras emociones enterradas tan profundamente en el subconsciente de Edward que quizás ni él mismo era consciente de su motivación.

Finalmente, Bella salió de la cama y empezó a hacer las maletas apáticamente. Apenas había empezado cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Edward.

Se había puesto ropa limpia. Su expresión estaba vacía, pero las líneas de cansancio asomaban a su cara.

-Ven conmigo a montar a caballo -dijo uniformemente.

Ella apartó la mirada.

-Tengo que hacer el equipaje...

-Por favor -la interrumpió y ella tembló al oír aquella palabra desacostumbrada en él-. Ven conmigo a montar a caballo por última vez -la persuadió-. Si no puedo convencerte para que te quedes, te llevaré a donde quieras ir para coger un vuelo lejos de Texas.

Bella suspiró, frotándose la frente en un inquieto gesto. ¿Por qué no podía ella cortar limpiamente? Debía ser la glotona más grande de este mundo para merecer este castigo.

-De acuerdo -asintió-. Deja que me vista.

Por un momento pareció poco dispuesto a marcharse, sus oscuros ojos la decían que era algo muy tonto decirle eso a un hombre que había hecho el amor con ella como lo había hecho él durante la noche. Pero entonces asintió con la cabeza y salió cerrando la puerta. Con sus sentidos tan agudamente conscientes de él, sintió su presencia y supo que la esperaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo. Se vistió rápidamente y se desenredó el pelo. Cuando abrió la puerta, él se enderezó y tendió la mano, luego la dejó caer antes de que ella pudiera decidir si cogérsela o no.

Caminaron en silencio hacia los establos, donde ensillaron los caballos. La mañana era agradablemente fresca y los caballos estaban llenos de energía e impacientes por el lento paseo que Edward les obligaba a hacer. Después de varios minutos de silencio Bella le dio la orden a su caballo con la rodilla de que se acercara más a Edward.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? -preguntó bruscamente.

Sus ojos estaban en sombras por el estropeado sombrero negro que llevaba habitualmente para protegerse del feroz sol de Texas, y ella no podía leer nada en el trozo de cara expuesta a su mirada.

-Ahora no -rechazó él-. Montemos y miremos el paisaje.

Le alegró hacerlo, le gustaba el aspecto bien cuidado de los pastos y le dolía pensar en dejar todo esto otra vez. El cercado era fuerte y estaba bien reparado; todas las dependencias estaban limpias y recién pintadas. La administración de Edward era excepcional. Incluso cuando su resentimiento había estado en el punto más álgido, nunca había dudado de sus sentimientos por la tierra. Lo había reconocido incluso en las profundidades de confusión adolescente.

Ahora ya estaban alejados de los prados y los graneros y cruzaban una gran pradera. Edward frenó a su caballo y señaló con la cabeza en dirección a los edificios del rancho.

-He estado manteniendo este lugar para ti -dijo con severidad-. Esperando a que regresaras. No puedo creer que no lo quieras.

Ella se tragó un destello de cólera.

-¡Qué no lo quiero! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Me gusta este lugar; es mi casa.

-Entonces vive aquí; quédate en tu casa.

-Siempre he querido hacerlo -dijo con un tono amargo-. Es sólo que... ¡oh, maldito seas, Edward, debes saber la razón por la que me he mantenido alejada!

La boca masculino se torció reflejando amargura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees todo lo que se dijo de mí cuando volví de Vietnam?

-¡Desde luego que no! -negó ella con vehemencia-. ¡Nadie lo hace!

-Algunos lo hicieron. Tengo un vivo recuerdo de varias personas que intentaron hacerme pagar con sangre todo lo que pensaban que había hecho -su cara era de piedra, fría, cuando le asaltaron los negros recuerdos en aquella mañana fresca y soleada.

Bella se estremeció y tendió la mano para apoyarla en su musculoso antebrazo, que estaba al descubierto porque llevaba enrollada la manga de la camisa vaquera.

-¡No fue nada de eso! Yo... en aquel entonces me sentí tan ofendida que no podía pensar con claridad.

-¿Todavía estás ofendida? -preguntó él.

-No -hizo la confesión en voz baja; lo miró con ojos preocupados y llenos de duda. Era sólo que no podía confesarle que de lo que tenía miedo es que él quisiera más al rancho que a ella. Sabía que si le explicaba sus dudas, Edward sería capaz de aprovecha su debilidad por él para conseguir que hiciera lo que quería. Pero ella no lo quería sólo físicamente. También quería su compromiso emocional.

-¿Lo reconsiderarás? -habló él con voz áspera-. ¿Pensarás en quedarte?

Bella tuvo que obligarse a mirar a lo lejos para impedir que viera el deseo en sus ojos. ¡Si sólo _pudiera_ quedarse! Si sólo se conformara con lo que él la ofrecía, que suponía que era lo único que se sentía capaz de ofrecer a cualquier mujer. Pero quería más que eso, y tuvo miedo de destruirse a sí misma si se comprometía.

-No -susurró.

Edward hizo moverse a Redman para enfrentarse a ella y cerró la mano enguantada sobre las riendas de Bella. Su cara oscura estaba tensa de frustración, su mandíbula era una severa línea.

-De acuerdo, entonces te vas. ¿Y si estás embarazada? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a insistir en manejar eso tú sola? ¿Me dirás si voy a ser padre o sólo te desharás de mi bebé y fingirás que nunca ha existido? ¿Cuándo lo sabrás? -dijo él ferozmente.

Las palabras, la idea, la dejaron estupefacta, casi tanto como la inesperada propuesta de matrimonio que había hecho unas horas antes. Impotente clavó los ojos en él.

Una esquina de la boca masculina se curvó hacia arriba en lo que era una parodia de diversión.

-No me mires tan sorprendida -se burló-. Eres lo bastante mayor para saber que esas cosas pasan y ninguno de los dos hizo nada para impedirlo.

Bella cerró los ojos, sacudida por la dulzura que sintió al pensar en tener un hijo. En contra de todo sentido común, por un momento rezó con un deseo salvaje para que fuera así, para que ya estuviera embarazada. Una diminuta sonrisa, como si estuviera en otro mundo, se asomó a sus labios y Edward maldijo con los dientes apretados, su mano enguantada subió hasta agarrarla por la nuca.

-¡Quita esa mirada de tu cara! -gruñó-. A no ser que quieras que te tumbe en el suelo, porque ahora mismo quiero...

Se calló y Bella abrió los ojos, devorándolo con la mirada, incapaz de controlar su expresión. Un músculo se movió en la mejilla masculino cuando él repitió.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo lo sabrás?

Contó en silencio y luego dijo:

-Dentro de una semana, más o menos.

-¿Y si lo estás? ¿Qué harás?

Bella tragó saliva enfrentándose a lo inevitable. La verdad es que no tenía ninguna opción. No era una mujer que pudiera imponer la ilegitimidad a su hijo cuando el padre estaba más que dispuesto a casarse con ella. Un embarazo lo resolvería todo excepto sus dudas.

-No te mantendré apartado si... si lo estoy -susurró.

Edward se quitó el sombrero y paso la mano por pelo espeso y oscuro.

-Ya lo pasé muy mal una vez, preguntándome si te había dejado embarazada. Supongo que puedo pasar por ello de nuevo. Al menos esta vez no eres una niña -dijo sombrío volviendo a colocarse el sombrero.

Ella tragó saliva otra vez, inexplicablemente conmovida al enterarse de que no había sido tan indiferente por ese día de hacía tanto tiempo. Empezó a hablar, aunque no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir, pero Edward le dio una orden a su caballo con la rodilla y se alejó de ella.

-Tengo trabajo -masculló-. Avísame cuando decidas a que hora te vas. Tendré la avioneta a punto.

Observó como se alejaba, luego hizo dar media vuelta a su caballo y se dirigió lentamente hacia los establos. Su conversación no había logrado absolutamente nada, excepto concienciarla de las posibles consecuencias de sus noches juntos.

Después de regresar a la casa y picotear algo para desayunar, llamó a la compañía de aviación en Houston e hizo la reserva para el día siguiente, luego intentó hacer el equipaje. La verdad es que no tenía mucho equipaje que hacer. La mayor parte de su ropa todavía estaba en Chicago. Había estado apañándose con los viejos vestidos que había dejado en el rancho.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, apenas podía esperar el almuerzo, donde volvería a ver a Edward, aunque se hubiera prohibido a sí misma la alegría de tenerle. Bajó las escaleras y dejó pasar el tiempo ayudando a Lorna a acabar la comida, asomándose constantemente a la ventana.

Un caballo entró galopando en el rancho y el jinete desmontó de un saltó. Bella oyó gritos amortiguados y pudo sentir la alarma en ellos, pero no entendió lo que decía. Lorna y ella se miraron preocupadas y las dos se dirigieron a la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Bella en voz alta cuando la alta y delgada figura de Sam corría de los establos a la camioneta-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Él se giró con la cara tensa.

-El caballo de Edward se ha caído sobre él -dijo concisamente-. Edward está herido.

Las palabras fueron como puñetazos en el estómago y se tambaleó hacia atrás, luego se obligó a ponerse derecha. Con las piernas temblorosas corrió hacia la camioneta, donde un hombre había colocado uno de los colchones de la vivienda de los trabajadores y subió al vehículo al lado de Sam. Él echó una ojeada a su cara completamente blanca y no dijo nada, simplemente movió con brusquedad el cambio de marchas y aceleró al máximo a través de los pastos. Le pareció que tardaban una eternidad levantando el polvo por todas partes antes de llegar a un pequeño grupo de hombres agrupados ansiosamente alrededor de una figura tirada sobre la tierra.

Bella estaba fuera de la camioneta antes de que ésta se hubiera parado acabando de rodillas al lado de él y haciendo que una fina capa de polvo cayera sobre el hombre. Un terrible pánico la invadió cuando vio sus ojos cerrados y su cara pálida.

-¡Edward! -gritó, tocándole la mejilla, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Sam se arrodilló al lado de ella cuando sus temblorosos dedos rasgaron los botones de la camisa de Edward. No fue hasta que deslizó su mano adentro y sintió el reconfortante sonido de los latidos de su corazón, que dejó escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo y levantó sus ojos frenéticos hacia Sam. Sam pasaba las manos sobre el cuerpo de Edward, deteniéndose cuando alcanzó un punto casi en medio entre la rodilla y el tobillo de su pierna izquierda.

-Tiene la pierna rota -masculló.

Edward respiró trémulamente y sus oscuras pestañas aletearon hasta abrirse. Rápidamente Bella se inclinó sobre él.

-Edward, querido... ¿me oyes? -preguntó, viendo la mirada desenfocada de sus ojos.

-Sí -refunfuñó-. ¿Redman?

Ella giró la cabeza mirando alrededor para ver al caballo. Estaba de pie sobre las cuatro patas y no parecía que tuviera ningún golpe serio.

-Creo que está bien. Desde luego está mejor que tú. Te has roto la pierna izquierda.

-Lo sé, sentí como se rompía -sonrió débilmente-. También me he dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Bella levantó otra vez sus ojos preocupados hacia Sam. Un golpe en la cabeza significaba una posible conmoción cerebral, y el hecho de que Bella había estado un tiempo inconsciente hacía que la posibilidad se convirtiera en probabilidad. A pesar de sus respuestas racionales, cuanto más rápido lo llevaran a un hospital, mejor. Había también la horrenda posibilidad de que tuviera el cuello roto o lesiones en la espalda. Habría dado algo por tener ella el dolor si podía evitárselo a él, y en aquel momento, admitió más allá de cualquier duda, que lo amaba. No era simplemente deseo lo que sentía por él. Lo amaba. ¿Por qué si no le había disgustado tanto el que él pudiera haber hecho el amor con alguien más? ¿Por qué si no estaba tan celosa de sus besos? ¿Y por qué si no deseaba tanto que la hubiera dejado embarazada? Lo había amado durante muchos años, mucho antes de que ella hubiera sido lo bastante madura para reconocerlo.

Los hombres se movían rápidamente, con eficacia, y la separaron cuidadosamente de Edward. Lo pusieron con cuidado en una manta que había colocado en el suelo, al lado de él. Ella oyó un grito ahogado de dolor y se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que salieran diminutos puntos de sangre.

-Debes estar volviéndote torpe, jefe, cayéndote así de un caballo -dijo Sam, lo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareciera en la cara de Edward. La sonrisa burlona desapareció bruscamente cuando lo levantaron, con la manta haciendo de camilla. Entre los dientes apretados escupió palabras que Bella había oído por separado, pero nunca juntas ni con el genio con que las decía Edward. El sudor perlaba la cara masculina cuando lo pusieron en el colchón que habían colocado en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Bella y Sam se subieron detrás con él y Bella le limpió automáticamente la cara.

-Ve con cuidado durante el trayecto -instruyó Sam al que ahora conducía, y el hombre asintió.

Incluso yendo lentamente, los baches de la tierra hicieron que la manos de Edward se apretaran en puños y que la cara adquiriera un tinte grisáceo. Subió las manos y se apretó con ellas la cabeza como si así pudiera evitar el cimbreo de la camioneta. Bella se inclinó hacia él con inquietud, sufriendo con él cada sacudida del vehículo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Sam encontró sus ojos por encima del cuerpo echada de Edward.

-San Antonio está más cerca que Houston -dijo quedamente-, lo llevaremos allí.

Cuando llegaron al rancho se quitaron rápidamente dos asientos de la avioneta y colocaron a Rule, con colchón y todo, en el espacio desocupado. Los párpados del herido se estaban cerrando y Bella ahuecó la cara de él entre sus manos.

-Querido, no puedes dormirte -dijo suavemente-. Abre los ojos y mírame. No puedes dormirte.

Obedientemente la miró, sus aturdidos ojos se concentraron en lo que ella dijo con una intensidad desgarradora. Una media sonrisa asomó a sus labios pálidos.

-Mírame -susurró él, y ella recordó cuando hicieron el amor. ¿Lo estaba recordando él también?

-Estaré bien -la reconfortó somnoliento-. No es tan malo. Estuve mucho peor en Vietnam.

El doctor en el hospital de San Antonio estuvo de acuerdo. Aunque Edward tenía una conmoción cerebral y debía estar bajo observación al menos hasta el día siguiente, su estado no era tan malo como para ser necesaria una intervención quirúrgica. Excepto el golpe en la cabeza y la pierna rota, no encontraron otras lesiones, aunque sí diversas contusiones. Después de la tensión de estar en cuclillas al lado de él durante el vuelo y tratar de mantenerlo despierto, saber que él se pondría bien tuvo el mismo efecto en Bella que habrían tenido las malas noticias: apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sam y se puso a llorar.

Al instante los brazos masculinos la rodearon y la abrazó fuerte.

-¿Y por qué esos lloros ahora? -preguntó riéndose aliviado.

-No lo puedo remediar -dijo ella sorbiendo por la nariz.

El doctor se rió y le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

-Llore lo que quiera -dijo bondadosamente-. Él se pondrá bien, se lo prometo. Se lo podrá llevar a casa en poco más de un día y el dolor de cabeza por la conmoción debería mantenerlo en la cama el tiempo suficiente para que la pierna empiece a curarse bien.

-¿Podemos verlo ahora? -preguntó Bella, limpiándose los ojos. Quería verlo, tocarlo, y que supiera que Sam y ella estaban todavía allí.

-Todavía no. Lo hemos llevado abajo para hacerle una radiografía a la pierna. La avisaré cuando esté instalado en su habitación.

Sam y ella esperaron en la sala de visitas con tazas de café amargo de la maquina expendedora de la esquina. Estaba agradecida por la presencia del hombre, aunque fuera un extraño. Ni una sola vez se había demostrado trastornado o fuera de control a pesar de la rapidez con la que había actuado. Si hubiera dejado translucir aunque fuera un poco de miedo, Bella sabía que ella se habría derrumbado.

Sam se sentó desgarbadamente sobre la incómoda silla de plástico, sus largas piernas, con las botas y extendidas le recordaron a las de Edward. Al gruñir su estómago dijo:

-Edward debe estar muerto de hambre. Esta mañana no ha desayunado.

-No, no tendrá hambre hasta que su cuerpo se recupere de la conmoción -explicó Sam-. Pero nosotros ya somos otra cosa. Vamos a buscar una cafetería. Podremos comer algo y tomar una taza de café decente.

-Pero Edward...

-No irá a ninguna parte -insistió Sam, cogiéndola de la mano y levantándola de la silla-. De todas formas habremos vuelto antes de que hayan acabado. He tenido fracturas como la suya; sé cuánto tiempo tardarán.

Acertó. Aunque se entretuvieron en la cafetería ya había pasado más de una hora desde que habían vuelto cuando una enfermera se acercó a ellos y les dio la ansiada información de que Edward ya estaba en su habitación. Fueron al piso que les dijeron y encontraron al doctor en el pasillo.

-Ha sido una rotura limpia. Se pondrá como nuevo -les aseguró-. Estoy seguro de que no hay nada de lo que preocuparnos. Está demasiado malhumorado para estar muy mal -miró a Sam y sacudió la cabeza algo intimidado-. Es más cabezota que... -le echó una rápida mirada a Bella y se interrumpió bruscamente-. Se negó a que le pusieran ninguna clase de anestesia, ni siquiera local. Dijo que no le gustaba.

-No -dijo Sam suavemente-. No le gusta.

Bella se movió impaciente y el doctor sonrió.

-¿Quiere verlo ahora? -preguntó divertido.

-Sí, claro que sí -contestó rápidamente Bella. Necesitaba ir al lado de Edward, para tocarlo y convencerse de que estaba realmente bien.

No sabía que esperar. Estaba preparada para ver contusiones y vendas, algo que no sabría si podría soportar al ser Edward el herido. Lo que encontró cuando abrieron la puerta fue un cabello negro alborotado, una cara que parecía tan somnolienta como enfadada y una pierna envuelta en un molde blanquísimo que se apoyaba en un cabestrillo colocado en un aparato al pie de la cama.

Le había puesto el camisón del hospital, pero no había durado mucho tiempo. La prenda estaba tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo, y supo que bajo la delgada sábana Rule estaba como vino al mundo. A pesar de sí misma, empezó a reírse.

Él empezó a girar la cabeza con muchísimo cuidado, y Bella oyó detrás de ella la risa sofocada de Sam. Edward dejó de intentar mover la cabeza y en lugar de ello movió sólo los ojos. Incluso eso hizo que se estremeciera perceptiblemente.

-Pues que bien, allí parada regodeándote -gruñó a Bella-. Ven a coger mi mano. Ya podrías tener un poco de compasión.

Obedientemente, fue hacia la cabecera, y aunque todavía se reía, sintió la quemazón de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios para darle un rápido beso en los delgados y poderosos dedos.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte -lo acusó, su voz era tan bromista como llorosa-. Y ni siquiera parece que estés herido, excepto por la pierna. ¡Sólo pareces un gruñón!

-Pues no ha sido un día para un picnic -dijo él dolido. Su mano apretaba la de ella y la acercó aún más a la cama; pero su mirada fue hacia Sam-. Uley, ¿Redman está malherido?

-Nada serio -le reconfortó Sam-. Caminaba bien. Lo vigilaré por si le sale algún golpe.

Edward se olvidó de su estado y asintió con la cabeza, un olvido que pagó inmediatamente. Gimió en voz alta y se puso la mano en la frente.

-Maldición -juró débilmente-. Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza. ¿No han dejado una compresa con hielo o algo así?

Bella miró alrededor y encontró el hielo en el suelo, donde claramente había sido arrojado junto con el camisón de hospital. Lo recogió y se lo colocó en la frente. Él suspiró aliviado y volvió a dirigirse a Sam.

-Vuelve al rancho -instruyó al capataz-. Hay mucho que hacer allí antes de la venta como para que no estemos ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera por un día. La yegua parda debería llegar mañana o pasado. Ponla con Irish Gale.

Sam escuchó atentamente mientras Edward le decía lo que se debía hacer los próximos dos días. Hizo unas breves preguntas; después se fue antes de que Bella pudiera comprender que la había dejado allí. Edward no había liberado su mano en todo aquel tiempo. Ahora volvió su somnolienta mirada hacia ella.

-No te importa quedarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido irse, pero el que se lo preguntara después de que se encontrara sin medios para hacerlo, hizo que le dirigiera una mirada sardónica.

-¿Importaría mi opinión?

Sus ojos oscuros se volvieron aún más oscuros. Luego su mandíbula se tensó.

-No -dijo él rotundamente-. Te necesito aquí -se removió en la cama y murmuró una maldición cuando le palpitó la cabeza-. Esto cambia las cosas. No puedes dejar el rancho ahora, Bells. Con la venta tan cerca necesito tu ayuda. Hay demasiado trabajo para que Sam pueda hacerlo solo, y en lo que se refiere a lo básico, es tu responsabilidad porque es tu rancho. Además, si alguna vez puedes estar a salvo de mí, es ahora. No puedo luchar ni contra un gatito, y mucho menos con una gata adulta.

Ni siquiera pudo reírse de su juego de palabras. Se le veía tan extrañamente indefenso que deseó no haber dicho nada. Toda idea de irse del rancho había desaparecido de su mente en el mismo momento en que oyó que Edward estaba herido, pero no se lo dijo. Simplemente aparto un mechón negro de la frente de él y dijo quedamente.

-Claro que me quedaré. ¿De verdad creías que me marcharía ahora?

-No lo sabía -refunfuñó-. No podría detenerte si quisieras irte, pero confiaba en que el rancho significa lo suficiente para ti como para que te quedaras.

No se quedaba por el rancho. Se quedaba por Edward. Pero su accidente no la había privado de su sentido común, por lo que tampoco le dijo esto. En lugar de eso, le subió un poco más la sábana sobre el torso y bromeó:

-Tengo que quedarme, aunque sólo sea para proteger tu modestia.

Él la miró con expresión pícara a pesar de la palidez de su cara y la mirada desenfocada de sus ojos.

-Ya es un poco tarde para proteger mi modestia. Pero si quieres proteger mi virtud, podrías ayudarme a rechazar a esas enfermeras casquivanas.

-¿Tu virtud necesita que la protejan? -se sintió casi mareada por el insólito placer de bromear con él, de estar coqueteando. Era extraño que tuviese que estar acostado e incapaz de moverse para que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda para bromear, pero claro, siempre había sido cautelosa en todo lo referente a él. No era de sentido común el volverle la espalda a una pantera.

-Por el momento no -admitió él, su voz se fue apagando-. Ni siquiera el espíritu esta dispuesto ahora mismo.

Se sumergió fácil y velozmente en el sueño y Bella metió la mano bajo la sábana. El aire acondicionado estaba a su máxima potencia y sintió frío, así que le tapó los hombros desnudos con la sábana, luego se sentó en la silla al lado de la cabecera.

-¿Y ahora qué? -se preguntó en voz alta sin dejar de mirar el duro perfil, algo más suave cuando se durmió profundamente. En una mañana había cambiado todo. En lugar de escapar hacia la seguridad, estaba sentada a su lado y sabía que nada haría que se marchara. Estaba débil y herido y no había mentido cuando dijo que la necesitaría en el rancho durante las próximas semanas. La venta de caballos sólo complicaba un poco más la enorme cantidad de trabajo que había, e independientemente de lo competente que fuera Sam, no era un superhombre. No podía estar en todos los sitios a la vez. Eso en cuanto a la lógica. Pero a un nivel emocional, admitió que ahora no dejaría a Edward aunque no hubiera ninguna necesidad de quedarse en el rancho.

Más que enamorarse repentinamente de él, había comprendido por fin que lo amaba hacía mucho tiempo. También había amado a Jake, con un amor muy real, pero había sido una emoción poco profunda comparada con la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Edward. Eran tan intensos que la habían asustado cuando era más joven y había hecho que saliera huyendo. Habían destruido su control y la seguridad en sí misma, la habían impedido aceptar su existencia. Incluso ahora estaba todavía asustada por la furiosa fuerza de sus emociones. Había estado huyendo otra vez porque no estaba segura de que él la correspondiera ni con una milésima parte de aquella emoción.

Mirándolo ahora, Bella tomó una dolorosa decisión, preguntándose irónicamente si había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de madurez o es que simplemente se había vuelto temeraria. No importaba el riesgo, iba a quedarse en el rancho. Lo amaba. No tenía sentido. Iba en contra de todas las reglas del comportamiento humano que lo hubiera amado cuando era tan joven y que lo hubiera hecho con tanta ferocidad; pero así era, y el sentimiento todavía estaba allí.

Echó una mirada sin ver alrededor de la pequeña y oscura habitación y vio un objeto negro tan familiar que le cortó el aliento. ¿Cómo había llegado su sombrero allí? No podía recordarlo en el avión, aunque se supone que debían haberlo llevado ya que estaba aquí. ¿Lo había traído Sam? ¿O había sido Edward que inconscientemente lo había mantenido agarrado? En realidad no tenía importancia, pero el pensar en ello le hizo sonreír.

Los sombreros de Edward eran zonas de desastre. Era más rudo con sus sombreros que cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía con ellos para que llegaran a estar tan estropeados, aunque algunas veces había sospechado que los pisoteaba. Cuando se veía obligado a comprarse uno nuevo, cosa que hacía a regañadientes, al cabo de una semana el sombrero nuevo estaba tan ajado que era como si le hubiera pasado una estampida por encima. Las lágrimas le enturbiaron los ojos cuando extendió la mano hacia el polvoriento y andrajoso sombrero y lo apretó contra su pecho.

Podía estar arriesgando todo su futuro si se equivocaba al quedarse, pero hoy se había visto obligada a comprender que Edward era tan humano y tan vulnerable como cualquier otro hombre. Un accidente podía arrancarlo de su lado en cualquier momento, y ella se quedaría sin más recuerdos que la amargura, ¿y entonces qué?

La había pedido que se casara con él. No sabía que hacer. Estaba demasiado aturdida y confusa para tomar una decisión, pero se había acabado el huir. Escapando nunca había solucionado nada. Había vivido atormentada pensando en él, los recuerdos que continuamente emergían de su cabeza habían sido un velo mental a través de los cuales había mirado a todos los otros hombres. Lo amaba. Tenía que enfrentarse a eso y aceptar lo que aquel amor le traería, tanto si era dolor como placer. Si algo había aprendido en los ocho años que se había mantenido alejada de él era que nunca podría olvidarlo.


	21. Calor

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

* * *

**Summary:** _Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward"

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra Todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Howard Linda. Sólo la adaptación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

_**Calor**_

* * *

Edward era un ángel. El perfecto paciente obediente, resignado, tan dócil como un cordero... mientras Bella estaba a su lado. No había tenido ni idea de donde se había metido cuando prometió quedarse con él, hasta la primera vez que una enfermera entró para despertarlo y tomarle el pulso y la tensión. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron llameando salvajemente e intentó sentarse antes de que el dolor de cabeza lo hiciera caer acostado de nuevo en la cama con un gemido.

-¿Bella? –exigió con voz ronca.

-Aquí estoy –lo tranquilizó ella rápidamente, levantándose de un salto de la silla para cogerle la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

La miró aturdido.

-No me dejes.

-No te dejaré. Te lo he prometido, ¿recuerdas?

Él suspiró y se relajó, cerrando de nuevo los ojos. La enfermera frunció el ceño y se acercó más a él.

-Señor Cullen, ¿sabe dónde está? –preguntó.

-En un maldito hospital –gruñó él sin abrir los ojos.

La enfermera, una morena regordetas con perspicaces ojos negros, sonrió a Bella con simpatía.

-Lo despertaremos cada hora para asegurarnos que realmente duerme y no ha entrado en coma. Es sólo una precaución, pero siempre es mejor asegurarse.

-No hable de mí como si no estuviese –se quejó él.

De nuevo los ojos de la enfermera fueron hacia Bella y los hizo rodar expresivamente.

Bella apretó los dedos de Edward y lo riñó.

-Pórtate bien. El ser un gruñón no ayudará en nada.

Todavía sin abrir los ojos, Edward llevó la mano femenina a su cara y la apretó contra la mejilla.

-Por ti –suspiró él-. Pero es difícil sonreír cuando la cabeza te explota.

Dio honor a su palabra; con Bella era tan dócil que llegaba a lo ridículo. Sin embargo, las enfermeras aprendieron rápidamente que si le pedían a Bella que se apartase, entonces él se rehusaba a cooperar con nada de lo que quisieran hacer. Edward exigía su presencia constante y después de que ellas lo intentaran inútilmente unas cuantas veces, cedieron. Bella sabía que estaba usando descaradamente sus heridas para mantenerla a su lado, pero en vez de sentirse exasperada, se sentía llena de una dolorosa ternura hacia él y lo atendía y lo cuidaba incansablemente.

Ya era bien entrada la tarde cuando su estómago empezó a retumbar recordándola que estaba allí varada sin dinero, maquillaje, algo de ropa, ni nada de nada. Sam había pagado el emparedado que habían comido y eso había sido por la mañana y ahora estaba a punto de morir de hambre, o al menos eso parecía decir su estómago. Cuidadosamente alimentó a Edward, llevándole a los labios un par de cucharadas de gelatina que fue lo único que comió ya que se negó a tomar la sopa de guisantes y cuando ella la probó comprendió por qué. A pesar de lo hambrienta que estaba no pudo comérsela ella. La sopa de guisante nunca le había gustado y Edward compartía ese gusto con ella.

No estaba tan enfermo como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Ve a la cafetería y come algo. Debes tener hambre. Me portaré bien mientras no estés –dijo quedamente, después de observar como ella probaba la sopa y hacía una mueca.

-Me muero de hambre –admitió ella, pero agregó sardónicamente-, sin embargo no creo que me den de comer por mi cara bonita. Ni siquiera llevo un peine, y mucho menos dinero o ropa limpia. Ni se me ocurrió coger mi bolso. Sólo te cogimos y salimos disparados.

-Llama a Sam y dile lo que necesitas. Lo puede traer esta noche –la instruyó él.

-No le puedo pedir...

-Le _puedes pedir_. Es tu rancho, ¿no? –exigió irritado-. No, le llamaré yo mismo. Mientras tanto, coge mi cartera que está en el cajón de arriba de la mesita de noche y vete a comer.

Ella vaciló. Luego, cuando él trató de sentarse y se puso aún más pálido, le espetó:

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –y rápidamente lo hizo acostarse de nuevo. Luego abrió el cajón y cogió la cartera y la miró con pesar. Le molestaba mucho gastar su dinero, aunque no podría decir por qué.

-Ve –le ordenó él, y ella obedeció porque estaba hambrienta.

Mientras estaba sentada en la cafetería masticando lentamente galletas saladas que estaban rancias y comiendo puré de patata, sucumbió a la tentación de examinar la cartera. Mirando alrededor con aire culpable, examinó primero las pocas fotos que llevaba. Una era obviamente de su madre, a la que Bella no recordaba, porque había muerto cuando Edward era un niño. El débil parecido con la forma de las cejas y la boca era lo único que proclamaba los vínculos familiares. Otra era del padre de Edward, alto y flaco, con un delgado niño de unos diez años de edad de pie, rígido, a su lado, frunciendo el ceño a la cámara. Edward sonrió levemente, había visto muchas veces ese mismo semblante ceñudo en la cara del hombre adulto.

Al continuar girando los portafotos plastificados, se quedó boquiabierta. Aunque suponía que habría una foto de ella, la que vio allí no era la que esperaba. Había pensado que quizás llevaría el retrato de clase que se hizo el último año de la escuela secundaria, o incluso alguna de sus fotos de la universidad, pero la que Edward llevaba era una que se había hecho cuando inició el primer grado. Había sido la más pequeña de la clase, todavía no se le había caído ningún diente y esos pequeños dientes estaban clavados en su labio inferior con dolorosa intensidad mientras miraba fijamente la cámara con unos ojos enormes, sombríos y oscuros. ¿Cómo es que tenía esa foto? Ella tenía doce o quizás trece años, cuando él vino al rancho. No se acordaba exactamente. Solo había podido haber sacado esa foto del álbum de familia.

Había otra foto... de Charlie Swan. Bella clavó la mirada en su padre con los ojos borrosos, luego siguió curioseando. Edward sólo llevaba la documentación imprescindible: el permiso de conducir, la licencia de piloto y la tarjeta de la seguridad social. Excepto eso y cuarenta y tres dólares, su cartera estaba vacía.

Las lágrimas hicieron que le escocieran los ojos. Cuatro fotos y tres tarjetas eran todos sus documentos personales. No había nada más en los otros apartados, ningún apunte, nada que indicara la naturaleza del hombre que se mantenía tan fuertemente cerrado en su interior. Repentinamente comprendió que en toda su vida, Edward sólo le había dicho a una persona "te necesito" y ella lo abandonó sin escucharlo.

Respiró profunda y temblorosamente. Casi había cometido el peor error de su vida, y estaba casi agradecida al accidente de Edward porque le había impedido marcharse y quizás causar entre ellos una grieta irreparable. Lo amaba y lucharía por su amor.

Había optado por no decirle nada, pero cuando ya había anochecido las palabras salieron sin querer.

-¿Cómo conseguiste ese retrato mío que llevas en la cartera?

Una sonrisa sardónica curvó una esquina de su boca.

-Me preguntaba si habrías sido capaz de resistir la tentación. Obviamente no lo has sido.

Aunque se ruborizó, Bella ignoró la broma.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste? –insistió.

-De una caja de zapatos llena hasta arriba de fotos antiguas. Hay varias guardadas en el desván. ¿Por qué?

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué esa foto en particular?

-Ésta me recuerda a algo –dijo él finalmente de mala gana.

-¿A qué?

Cuidadosamente Edward giró la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la medianoche.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?

-Sí. Parece una elección tan extraña.

-En realidad no lo es. Fue por los ojos –refunfuñó-. Tenías la misma expresión seria y asustada en tus ojos cuando los abriste y me miraste, allá en el río, después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez.

El recuerdo fue como un relámpago, dejándola atontada, cuando lo revivió en su mente como si hubiera acabado de pasar. Él se izó apoyándose en los codos, apartando su peso de los jóvenes y delicados pechos y le había dicho:

-Bells –en voz quedamente exigente. Hasta ese momento ella había estado envuelta en una nube, pero el sonido de su voz la había hecho ser consciente de muchas cosas: el calor abrasador del sol en lo alto, el picor de la hierba bajo su cuerpo desnudo, el perezoso zumbido de una abeja en busca del polen de una tentadora flor, las llamadas musicales de las aves en el árbol más cercano.

También se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lo que había hecho y con quién lo había hecho, la identidad del hombre que todavía la tenía entre sus brazos. Se dio cuenta de los dolores poco familiares de su cuerpo, mientras sentía todavía los ecos del placer. Aterrorizada del tumulto de sensaciones que la habían conmocionado emocional y físicamente, el naciente deseo para hacerlo una vez más había sido casi más de lo que podía soportar. Sus ojos asustados se habían abierto repentinamente para clavar la mirada en él, reflejando en sus profundidades suaves y oscuras la incertidumbre de haber dado el primer y más importante paso hacia su feminidad.

Ahora, en estos momentos fue incapaz de decir nada y después de un momento él suspiro fatigosamente y cerró los ojos. Los ojos femeninos vagaron con inquietud sobre la pálida cara. Durante semanas había soportado la vigilia al lado de la cama de Jake antes de que muriera y recordaba el dolor de aquellos días interminables. No es que pudiera compararse, ya que Edward se recuperaría, pero la leve semejanza era suficiente para retorcerle el corazón. Había sido horrible perder a Jake. Si le pasara algo a Edward no podría soportarlo.

* * *

Pasaron una mala noche. Bella ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse el camisón que Sam le había traído. Aunque alquiló uno de los plegables que estaban disponibles para los acompañantes que se quedaban a pasar la noche con los pacientes, pero bien hubiera podido quedarse sentada en la silla por lo poco que durmieron esa noche ella y Edward. Entre la incomodidad de su pierna y el nauseabundo dolor de cabeza que tenía, Edward está inquieto y parecía que cada vez que lograba tranquilizarse y empezaba a dormirse, entraba una enfermera para despertarlo. Al amanecer la opinión de él sobre esa práctica sólo incluía palabrotas y Bella habría tenido un ataque de nervios si no hubiera estado tan cansada.

Quizás fue el dolor que tenía lo que hizo que soñara con Vietnam, pero repetidas veces se despertaba del ligero sueño, irritable, con las manos formando puños y el sudor inundando su cuerpo. Bella no preguntaba nada, simplemente lo calmaba con su presencia, hablándole suavemente hasta que se relajaba. Estaba agotada, pero estaba a su lado cada vez que sus ojos se abrían destellando, evidenciando su amor con cada tierna caricia de sus dedos. Él no podría decir que era, pero respondía a sus caricias, calmándose siempre que ella estaba cerca. Aquella noche era un hombre enfermo, y al día siguiente tuvo un poco de fiebre. Aunque las enfermeras la aseguraron de que eso no era raro, no se separó de él, manteniendo una compresa con hielo sobre su frente y refrescando continuamente su torso con un paño húmedo.

Durmió todo seguido la segunda noche, lo que fue una suerte, porque Bella cayó sobre el plegable y no se movió para nada. No había duda de que no lo habría oído si la hubiera llamado.

El martes por la mañana se sintió aliviada y alarmada a la vez cuando el doctor le dijo que podían irse a casa. Estarían más cómodos en el rancho, pero no estaba segura de que Edward estuviera lo bastante bien para prescindir de constante supervisión médica. El doctor le aseguró amablemente que Edward estaba bien pero le dio instrucciones para que no se moviera al menos durante el resto de la semana. No podía bajo ningún concepto levantarse de la cama hasta que el dolor de cabeza y los mareos hubieran pasado, ya que sería arriesgado que intentase caminar con muletas mientras su equilibrio no fuera como debiera ser.

El vuelo hacia el rancho lo dejó agotado y su cara estaba alarmantemente pálida cuando, no sin dificultad, varios trabajadores lo llevaron arriba y lo colocaron sobre la cama. A pesar de haberlo llevado cuidadosamente, se agarraba la cabeza debido al dolor, y Lorna, que los había seguido con expresión de alivio, salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Los hombres desfilaron y dejaron que Bella lo pusiera cómodo.

Con cuidado le quitó la camisa y los vaqueros, que había cortado por la pierna izquierda para que pudiera pasar la escayola. Después de apoyar la pierna sobre almohada y apartar las mantas, le tapó con la sábana.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó ella preocupada, ya que su apetito era casi inexistente-. ¿Tienes sed? ¿Necesitas algo?

Él abrió los ojos y miró alrededor.

-Éste no es mi cuarto –refunfuñó sin contestar a sus preguntas.

Bella había pensado mucho en la distribución de la casa y le había dicho a Lorna que cambiase las cosas de Edward a la habitación de invitados que estaba en la parte de delante de la casa. La habitación de él estaba en la parte de atrás, dando a los establos, y Bella no creyó que pudiera descansar con toda la actividad del patio. Y no sólo esto, la habitación de invitados estaba al lado de la suya, lo que sería más cómodo si él la llamaba; y tenía un baño incorporado a la habitación, el único dormitorio de la casa con ese lujo. Considerando la relativa inmovilidad de Edward, lo del cuarto de baño era el factor más importante. Sólo esperaba que él cooperase.

-No, es la habitación contigua a la mía. Te quería tener cerca durante la noche –dijo serenamente-. También tiene un cuarto de baño –agregó.

Él se lo pensó, sus pestañas bajaron para ocultar su expresión.

-Bien –accedió finalmente-. No tengo hambre, pero pídele a Lorna un poco de sopa o algo así. Eso hará que se sienta mejor.

Así que a pesar de como se encontraba, había notado que Lorna estaba preocupada. Bella no se cuestionó la lealtad de Lorna hacia él. ¿Quién podía saber los secretos que había escondidos tras la estoica expresión de la cocinera? Y además se alegraba de que se preocupara por otras personas, ya que durante demasiado tiempo había pensado que era incapaz de preocuparse de los demás.

-¿Dónde está Sam? –se inquietó Edward -. Tengo que hablar con él.

Bella lo miró con severidad.

-Ahora escúchame bien, Edward Cullen. Tienes órdenes estrictas de estar tranquilo, y si me das problemas, te cogeré y te llevaré al hospital tan rápido que la cabeza te dará vueltas más rápido de lo que hace ahora. Nada de trabajar, nada de preocuparse, ningún intento de levantarte por ti mismo. ¿Está claro?

La miró furioso.

-Maldita sea, tengo que hacer una venta...

-Y la haremos –lo interrumpió ella-, no digo que no puedas hablar en absoluto con Sam, pero voy a asegurarme de que descanses más de lo que hables.

El hombre suspiró.

-Te sientes poderosa ahora que estoy tan indefenso como una tortuga puesta sobre su espalda –dijo con una engañosa mansedumbre-. Pero esta situación no durará siempre, así que será mejor que lo recuerdes.

-Oh, me das tanto miedo –bromeó ella, inclinándose para besarlo rápidamente en la boca y enderezándose antes de que los reflejos de él pudieran reaccionar. Sus ojos oscuros y somnolientos recorrieron el cuerpo femenino de arriba a abajo con una perezosa amenaza; luego sus pestañas se negaron a alzarse de nuevo quedándose dormido.

Bella silenciosamente abrió la ventana para dejar entrar un poco de aire fresco, y luego fue de puntillas hacia la puerta, saliendo y cerrándola tras ella.

Leah estaba en el pasillo, apoyada en la pared, sus sesgados ojos color avellana eran dos líneas llenas de furia.

-Le dijiste a Sam que no me llevara al hospital para ver a Edward, ¿verdad? –la culpó-. No querías que estuviera con él. Lo querías todo para ti.

Temiendo que la voz enfadada de la mujer lo despertara, Bella la agarró suavemente del brazo y la apartó de la puerta.

-¡No hables tan fuerte! –Susurró con ira-. Está durmiendo y necesita todo la tranquilidad posible.

-¡Estoy segura de que sí! –se burló Leah.

Bella había pasado dos días horribles y sus nervios se crisparon.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero mantente apartada de él. Nunca he hablado más en serio. Te lo advierto, haré lo que tenga que hacer para impedir que lo contraríes mientras esté tan enfermo. ¡Es mi rancho, y si quieres quedarte aquí más vale que hagas lo que te digo! –dijo bruscamente.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, me pones enferma! _¡Tu rancho! ¡Tú casa!_ Siempre te has creído que eres mejor que los demás por este estúpido rancho.

Bella apretó los puños. Se sentía enferma. Enferma y cansada de los celos de Leah y de su rencor, aunque los entendiera. Quizás Leah vio que el último hilo de control desaparecía de la expresión de Bella, porque se alejó rápidamente y bajó las escaleras, dejando a Bella de pie en el pasillo intentando controlar la rabia que la quemaba.

Después de varios minutos bajó a la cocina para decir que Edward había pedido sopa, sabiendo por la experiencia anterior que su siesta sería corta, y quería tener algo preparado para que comiera cuando se despertara. Los ojos húmedos de Lorna se iluminaron cuando supo que Edward quería que ella hiciera algo por él y se precipitó hacia los fogones. Al cabo de media hora había una bandeja preparada con un tazón rebosante de sabrosa y espesa sopa de verduras y un vaso de té helado. Cuando Bella subió la bandeja rumió que si Edward todavía estaba dormido, era muy capaz de comerse la sopa ella. Repentinamente estaba muerta de hambre.

Pero Edward se movió cuando abrió la puerta, removiéndose incómodo en la cama. Trató de sentarse y ella rápidamente colocó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se apresuró a ir a ayudarle, poniéndole un brazo detrás del cuello para sujetarlo mientras colocaba las almohadas en la posición más adecuada para que pudiera apoyarse en ellas. Luego tuvo que colocarle la pierna para que estuviera cómodo, un proceso que hizo que la mandíbula masculina se tensara antes de que hubiera acabado.

Se tomó la sopa con más apetito de lo que había mostrado en el hospital, pero el tazón estaba todavía medio lleno cuando lo apartó.

-Aquí dentro hace calor –dijo irritado.

Bella suspiró, pero él tenía razón. Las ventanas daban al sudoeste, y la habitación estaba caliente por el sol de la tarde que entraba de lleno. No era tan evidente para alguien que no tuviera que pasarse el día entero metido en el dormitorio, el sudor ya brillaba sobre el torso y la cara del hombre. En la casa nunca se había instalado calefacción ni aire acondicionado, así que la única solución que se le ocurría era comprar un aparato para poner en la ventana. Mientras recordó que tenían un ventilador eléctrico y fue a buscarlo. Al menos mantendría el aire en movimiento hasta que pudiera ir a comprar un acondicionador de aire.

Enchufó el ventilador y lo puso en marcha, dirigiendo el aire hacia su cuerpo. Edward suspiro y alzó el brazo derecho para cubrirse los ojos.

-Recuerdo un día en Saigón –murmuró-. Hacía un calor tan horroroso que incluso el aire parecía denso. Las botas se me pegaban al pavimento cuando atravesé la plataforma del helicóptero. _Eso_ era calor, Bells, tan terriblemente caliente que si Vietnam no fuera el infierno, lo sería esto. Durante años, la sensación de sentir como el sudor iba bajando poco a poco por mi espalda era tan mala como la de sentir una serpiente avanzando lentamente sobre mí, porque me recordaba aquel día en Saigón.

Bella permaneció allí de pie inmóvil, con miedo a decir algo. Era la primera vez que Edward compartía uno de sus recuerdos de la guerra, y no estaba segura de si era porque lentamente se estaba acostumbrando a hablar sobre ello o porque en ese momento estaba algo aturdido. Él contestó a esa pregunta cuando apartó el brazo y clavó en ella sus ojos oscuros e intensos.

-Hasta un día de julio, hace ocho años –murmuró él-. Ese día hacía un calor abrasador y cuando te vi bañándote desnuda en el río me diste envidia, y pensé en nadar contigo. Pero luego se me ocurrió que algún otro hombre también podría haber visto tu desnudez y quise sacudirte hasta que te castañearan los dientes. Y ya sabes que pasó –continuó suavemente-. Y mientras te hacía el amor el sol me quemaba en la espalda y el sudor recorría mi piel, pero aquel día no pensé en Vietnam. En lo único que podía pensar era en la forma tan dulce y salvaje en que te movías entre mis brazos, allá debajo de mí y quemándome con un tipo diferente de calor. Después de ese día nunca me importó pasar calor y sudar porque lo único que tenía que hacer era alzar la vista hacia el sol de Texas y pensar en hacer el amor contigo.

Bella tragó, incapaz de hablar o de moverse. Él alargó la mano hacia ella.

-Ven aquí.

Se encontró con las rodillas apoyadas en la cama, a su lado, la mano masculina sobre su pelo, acercándola a él. Edward no cometió el error de intentar recorrer la mitad del camino para encontrarse con ella; la acercó del todo haciendo que la mitad superior de su cuerpo quedara sobre la cama. Sus bocas se encontraron salvajemente y su lengua le envió un mensaje tan viril que la dejó mareada.

-Te deseo ahora –murmuró besándola, cogió la mano femenina e hizo que la deslizara por su cuerpo, hacia abajo. Bella gimió cuando sus dedos confirmaron la necesidad masculina.

-No podemos –protestó, apartando los labios, aunque sin darse cuenta siguió acariciándolo suavemente, su mano subió hasta tocar y el duro y delgado vientre-. No puedes. No deberías moverte...

-No me moveré –prometió, engatusándola con un ronco murmullo-. Estaré completamente quieto.

-Mentiroso –su voz vibraba de ternura-. No, Edward. Ahora no.

-Se supone que debes hacer que esté satisfecho.

-Eso no fue lo que dijo el doctor –contestó ella divertida-. Dijo que debo hacer que permanezcas tranquilo.

-Estaré tranquilo si haces que esté satisfecho.

-Por favor, sé razonable.

-Los hombres, cuando están cachondos, nunca han sido razonables.

No le quedó más remedio que reírse, enterrando la cara en el pelo rizado de su pecho hasta que pudo controlar las risas.

-Pobrecito, mi bebé –canturreó dulcemente.

Él sonrió y abandono el intento de convencerla, y ella se quedó con la duda de si hubiera podido resistir sus sensuales súplicas si hubiera insistido un poco más.

Enredó los dedos en el pelo de ella, observando las hebras castañas oscura.

-¿Piensas marcharte ahora que no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo? –preguntó de una manera engañosamente casual.

Bella levantó la cabeza rápidamente, tirándose del pelo al hacerlo. Se estremeció y Edward dejó caer el cabello que aún sujetaba.

-¡Desde luego que no! –negó indignada.

-¿No lo has pensado en ningún momento?

-En ningún momento –le sonrió y acarició con un dedo un pequeño pezón que encontró entre los rizos masculinos-. Creo que me quedaré cerca de ti, después de todo. Supongo que no soy capaz de perder la oportunidad de darte órdenes continuamente. Nunca se me presentará otra.

-¿Así que te quedas por venganza? –él también sonreía, una pequeña sonrisa que apenas curvó su boca, pero en el caso de Edward, eso ya era algo. No era muy dado a sonreír.

-Puedes estar seguro –afirmó, acariciando el pequeño brote de carne que ya estaba tenso-. Voy a hacerte pagar por cada beso, y disfrutaré mirando cómo te retuerces. Y todavía te debo la azotaina que me diste. No puedo hacerte pagar la deuda del mismo modo, pero puedes estar seguro que ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Una trémula respiración levantó el pecho masculino.

-Apenas puedo esperar.

-Lo sé –dijo ella regocijada-. Hacerte esperar... y esperar... y esperar.

-Me has hecho esperar durante ocho años. ¿Es que quieres repetirlo? ¿Me quieres convertir en un monje?

-¡Has estado muy lejos de ser un monje, Edward Cullen, así que no intentes decir lo contrario! Angela me explicó cual era tu reputación en el pueblo. "Salvajemente viril", así fue como te describió, y ambos sabemos lo que eso significa.

-Mujeres chismosas –se quejó él.

A pesar de estar de mejor humor se cansaba rápidamente, y cuando lo ayudó a recostarse, no protestó.

El aparato de aire acondicionado era lo primero de su lista de la compra, pero Sam, habiendo empleado tiempo para traer a Edward del hospital a casa, estaba demasiado ocupado para que le pudiera pedir que fuera a San Antonio en la avioneta, que probablemente era la ciudad más cercana donde encontraría el pequeño acondicionador de aire, que no requeriría un trabajo adicional de electricidad en la casa. Eso significaba que tenía que conducir, un trayecto de casi dos horas. Y el parte meteorológico daba más de lo mismo: calor, calor y calor. Edward necesitaba aquel aparato de aire.

Pero ahora estaba agotada, y el pensar en el tiempo que tendría que estar conduciendo era algo que en estos momentos la superaba. Mañana madrugaría y estaría en la tienda de aparatos de aire acondicionado de San Antonio cuando abriesen. Si lo hacía así podía estar de vuelta antes del mediodía y se evitaría las peores horas de calor.

Después de una larga ducha fue a ver de nuevo a Edward y vio que todavía dormía. Era el rato más largo que había dormido todo seguido y eso la tranquilizó porque significaba que se estaba curando. Contemplando pensativamente la escayola blanca que cubría su pierna desde la rodilla a los dedos del pie, esperó que se la pudiera quitar pronto y que Edward estuviera de nuevo en el sitio que le correspondía, llevando el rancho. Aunque le gustaba mucho la idea de tenerlo a su merced durante unos cuantos días, todavía le dolía verle débil e indefenso.

Aprovechando la tranquilidad, se metió en la cama y se durmió al instante, sólo para ser despertada por una voz profunda e irritada que gritaba su nombre. Se sentó en la cama, se apartó el pelo de la cara y miró el reloj. Había dormido dos horas seguidas. ¡No era raro que Edward la llamara! Debía estar despierto ya desde hacía un rato y se debía preguntar si no lo había abandonado.

Apresurándose hacia su habitación comprendió que ese no era el caso en absoluto. El sonrojo de su cara y el pelo enredado dejaban ver claramente que acababa de despertarse y que la había llamado inmediatamente. Después de dos días de estar todo el tiempo a su lado, se había acostumbrado a tenerla a su servicio.

-¿Dónde estabas? –recriminó impaciente.

-Durmiendo –contestó ella y bostezó-. ¿Qué quieres?

Durante un momento permaneció allá tendido, mirándola gruñón. Luego dijo:

-Tengo sed.

Había un jarrón de agua y un vaso en la mesita de noche, pero Bella no protestó y le sirvió el agua. El doctor le había dicho que durante varios días, Edward tendría dolores de cabeza terriblemente fuertes y que el menor movimiento sería doloroso. Pasó la mano por la almohada para levantarle cuidadosamente la cabeza mientras le sostenía el vaso. Se lo bebió todo.

-Hace tanto calor aquí –suspiró él cuando el vaso quedó vacío.

Estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Mañana a primera hora me voy a San Antonio para comprar un aparato de aire acondicionado –dijo Bella-. Aguanta un poco y mañana estarás más cómodo.

-Eso es un gasto innecesario –empezó a fruncir el ceño.

-No es innecesario. No recuperarás las fuerzas tan rápido si estás aquí sudando y medio muerto de calor.

-Aún así no me gusta...

-Da igual que te guste o no –le informó ella-, he dicho que compraré un aparato de aire acondicionado y no hay más que hablar.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en ella severamente.

-Disfrútalo, porque cuando me levante y pueda volver a caminar, vas a estar en problemas.

-No me das miedo –se rió ella, aunque no era del todo cierto. Él era tan fuerte y duro y tenía tanto poder sensual sobre ella que aunque no le tuviera miedo exactamente, si sentía cierta cautela.

Después de un momento la expresión de los ojos masculinos se suavizó.

-Vas a caerte dormida en el suelo. En lugar de venir corriendo cada vez que te llame, ¿por qué no duermes aquí conmigo? Probablemente los dos dormiríamos mejor.

La sugerencia era tan provocativa que casi se metió en la cama del hombre en ese mismo momento, pero recordó el intentó medio en serio de seducirla que había hecho sólo unas pocas horas antes y de mala gana renunció a hacerlo.

-Ni hablar. Nunca descansarías con una mujer en tu cama.

-¿Cómo la semana que viene? –murmuró él, acariciándola el brazo desnudo con un dedo.

Bella se sintió dividida entre la risa y las lágrimas. ¿Acaso notaba él lo drásticamente que habían cambiado sus sentimientos? Era como si supiera que la única cosa que la mantenía alejada de su cama eran sus heridas. Actuaba como si todo estuviera ya decidido entre ellos, como si no hubiera más dudas que nublaran su mente. Quizás no las había. La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de decidir qué haría con su propuesta de matrimonio, pero sabía que pasase lo que pasase no iba a poder huir de él otra vez. Tal vez su decisión ya estaba tomada y sólo tenía que asumirla. Había tantos quizás...

Pero sería una tonta si se comprometiera ahora mismo. Estaba cansada, agotada del trauma de los dos días anteriores. Y tenía que manejar un rancho, una venta de caballos, la malicia de Leah y las demandas de Edward que tanto tiempo la ocupaban. Ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para tomar una decisión tan seria. Una de sus reglas fundamentales era no tomar ninguna decisión irrevocable mientras estuviera bajo tensión. Más adelante, cuándo Edward pudiera levantarse, tendría mucho tiempo para eso.

Le sonrió y le acarició el pelo apartándolo de la frente.

-Hablaremos la semana que viene.


	22. -ACLARACION-

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

* * *

**Summary:** _Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward"

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra Todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Howard Linda. Sólo la adaptación me pertenece.

* * *

_**-aclaratoria-**_

* * *

**NA:** Hola Lind s, he notado por sus comentarios, que muchos se preguntan si en verdad terminaré el fic. Sé que os gusta, y jamas, jamas los dejaría guindados. Pero debo pedirle un poco de paciencia, la universidad me deja muy falla de tiempo, y sólo cuando puedo sentarme con calma es que les subo un cap. No daré una fecha exacta, pero estoy haciendo un hueco para ver si les subo como 3 cap de una sola vez.

Dios me los proteja.

Parv

PD: por favor, cuando me dejen un comentario y no estén suscritos a fanfiction, al menos déjenme su twitter o correo para responderles, muchos me hacen preguntas pero no soy adivina para saber sus direcciones web :D


	23. No soy un Bebé

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

* * *

**Summary:** _Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward"

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra Todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Howard Linda. Sólo la adaptación me pertenece.

* * *

_**-No soy un Bebé-**_

* * *

-¡Bella!

-Señora Black, ¿qué piensa usted...?

-Isabella, necesitamos...

-Bells, necesito un afeitado...

-Por Dios, Bella, no puedes hacer algo sobre...

-Bella, lo siento, pero Edward no me dejará hacer nada por él...

Bella nunca había tenido antes tantas personas pronunciando su nombre y exigiéndole su tiempo y atención. Parecía que por cualquier lado que se girase había algún problema que requería su atención inmediata. Había mil y una cosas para hacer cada día en el rancho y aunque Sam Uley era indispensable, había decisiones que él no podía tomar y que Edward no estaba en condiciones de manejar. Sue siempre parecía querer algo y Leah no paraba de quejarse. Lorna intentó quitar de los hombros de Bella un poco de la carga que suponía cuidar a Edward. Pero nadie más que Bella podía afeitarlo, alimentarlo, bañarlo y ocuparse de sus necesidades personales. Nadie más que Bella podía mantenerlo entretenido.

De todas las voces que la llamaban cada día, la de Edward era la que más veces se oía. Subía y bajaba corriendo las escaleras incontables veces cada día para contestar a sus demandas. No es que fuera un enfermo difícil, simplemente quería que ella y solo ella cuidara de él.

Bella había comprado un aparato de aire acondicionado al día siguiente de salir del hospital y Edward pudo descansar mejor cuando la habitación tuvo una temperatura más confortable. El tranquilo zumbido del motor también tapó los ruidos que podrían haberlo molestado. Durmió mucho, pero cuando estaba despierto no era precisamente muy paciente si Bella no acudía inmediatamente.

No podía enfadarse con él, no cuando ella misma podía ver lo pálido que se ponía por poco que intentara moverse. Su pierna todavía le dolía y ahora también empezaba a picarle bajo el yeso y Edward no podía hacer nada para aliviar ni una cosa ni otra. No le sorprendía que tuviera malas pulgas; cualquiera estaría de mal humos en las mismas condiciones. Para un hombre de su temperamento, se comportaba mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

Sin embargo, la comprensión no hacía que las piernas le dejaran de doler después de subir cien veces las escaleras. No dormía lo suficiente, no tenía tiempo de comer, y los únicos ratos en que estaba sentada era cuando montaba a caballo o cuando alimentaba a Edward. Después de sólo dos días estaba a punto de caer redonda.

Esa noche se quedó dormida en la cama de Edward. Recordaba haber estado dándole de comer, y cuando el hombre hubo acabado, puso el plato en la bandeja y se inclinó un momento para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro masculino. Lo siguiente que supo es que ya había amanecido, y Edward gemía por el calambre que tenía en el brazo. La había tenido abrazada durante toda la noche, tenía la cabeza apoyada en las almohadas y el brazo derecho alrededor de ella. La besó y sonrió, pero la incomodidad oscureció su cara y supo que había dormido mal, si es que había dormido.

Toda la mañana fue frenética, con un problema detrás de otro. Acababa de entrar en los establos con el caballo para ir a darle el almuerzo a Edward, cuando una camioneta entró en el patio y salió de ella una figura familiar.

-Señor Cleawater–llamó Bella calurosamente, acercándose a saludar a su viejo amigo. Otro hombre salió del vehículo y ella le echó un curioso vistazo antes de reconocerlo. Era el hombre que iba con Harry Cleawater el día que lo encontró delante de la droguería, pero no podía recordar su nombre.

Harry Cleawater solucionó el problema cuando señaló al hombre con su enorme mano diciendo:

-Recuerdas a Aro Vulturi, ¿verdad? Te lo presente hace más o menos una semana.

-Sí, claro –dijo Bella, extendiéndole la mano al hombre.

Él se la apretó, pero no la miraba. Sus ojos recorrían los establos y los graneros, deteniéndolos finalmente en los caballos que pastaban plácidamente en los pastos.

-He oído bastante acerca de este lugar –dijo él-, y nada malo. Buenos caballos, fuertes y muy bien educados. Tienen ustedes los mejores caballos de todo el estado. Pero he oído que ahora se están expandiendo. Se diversifican con los Thoroughbreds, ¿no? ¿Están saliendo bien?

Unos cuantos días antes, Bella no lo hubiera sabido, pero había tenido que aprender parte del negocio.

-Vendimos un potro el año pasado por esta misma época y está ganando muchos premios en California.

-He oído hablar de él –dijo Aro Vulturi-. Irish Venture, de Irish Gale y de Wanderer. El caso es que esta yegua tiene otro potro con Irish Gale; me gustaría adelantarme a la venta.

-Ninguno de los caballos que constan en la lista se venderá antes del día acordado –dijo firmemente Bella.

-Bien, lo entiendo –estuvo rápidamente de acuerdo-. ¿Le importaría si viera al potro?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-No, no me importa, pero el potro es una potranca, no es macho. Su nombre es Little Irish, pero Edward la llama Hooligan[1].

-¿Es testaruda? –preguntó Harry Cleawater.

La sonrisa de Bella se hizo más amplia y levantó una mano para señalar una delicada potranca encabritándose por el pasto.

-Hooligan es simplemente diferente –contestó. Observaron en silencio los graciosos movimientos de la joven yegua que bailaba ágilmente sobre los verdes pastos. Únicamente se podía uno hacer una idea de su tamaño cuando la potranca se acercaba a otro caballo. Como estaba tan llena de gracia no parecía que fuera una yegua alta y fuerte. Su piel lisa camuflaba la fuerza de sus músculos; un observador principiante notaría su belleza bruñida, el arco brioso de su cuello y la delicadeza con que colocaba los cascos mientras corría. Después, como un lento amanecer comprendería que la yegua tenía una gran velocidad, que aquellas esbeltas patas eran tan fuertes como el acero.

-No está a la venta –dijo Bella-. Al menos, no este año. Edward quiere que se quede aquí.

-Si no le importa me gustaría hablar con él.

-Lo siento –dijo Bella, estirando un poco la verdad. No le gustaba mucho Aro Vulturi. Parecía un hombre frío y calculador-. Edward tuvo un accidente a principios de semana, y tiene que estar en la cama; no se le puede molestar.

-Siento mucho oír eso –dijo el señor Cleawater instantáneamente-. ¿Qué le pasó?

-Su caballo tropezó y cayeron los dos, luego se giró sobre la pierna de Edward.

-¿Se la rompió?

-Me temo que sí. También tiene una conmoción cerebral y tiene que estar tranquilo.

-Es una verdadera pena, con la venta acercándose.

-Oh, no se perderá la venta –le aseguró Bella-. Si conozco a Edward Cullen, para entonces ya caminará cojeando. Sólo espero ser capaz de contenerlo lo que queda de semana.

-Es testarudo, ¿verdad? –se rió el señor Cleawater.

-Como una mula –convino Bella fervientemente.

Aro Vulturi se movió impaciente y ella se dio cuenta de que no le importaba nada la salud de Edward. Sólo le importaban los caballos y por lo que a ella le atañía no iban a vender ningún caballo hasta el día de la venta. Edward sabría instantáneamente los caballos que había puesto en la lista, pero como todavía no habían llegado las copias, Bella no podía saberlo sin correr a preguntárselo, algo que se negaba a hacer.

El señor Vulturi lanzó otra mirada al rancho.

-Una cosa más, señora Black –dijo bruscamente-. He venido aquí para hablar de negocios, pero ahora no estoy seguro de con quién tengo que hablar. ¿De quién es este rancho, suyo o de Cullen?

Bella permaneció en silencio un momento, pensando en cómo responder.

-El rancho es mío –dijo finalmente con un tono neutral-. Pero el señor Cullen lo dirige por mí, y él sabe más de caballos que yo.

-¿Entonces las decisiones de él son las definitivas?

Empezaba a sentirse molesta.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere saber, señor Vulturi? Si quiere comprar caballos ahora, mi respuesta es que no, lo siento, pero no puede comprar hasta el día de la venta. ¿O está pensando en otra cosa?

Él le dirigió una sonrisa dura, invernal, sus ojos fríos la miraban.

-¿Y si quiero comprarlo todo? Todo, caballos, tierra, edificios.

Eso la conmocionó. Apartando un caprichoso cabello de los ojos, miró alrededor. ¿Vender Rancho S? Esa vieja casa donde había nacido. Conocía cada centímetro de esta tierra, cada subida, cada pendiente, cada olor y cada sonido. Era allí donde había empezado a amar a Edward, donde había aprendido a conocerse como mujer. Sería imposible vender. Abrió la boca para decirlo, pero entonces le vino al inesperado pensamiento de que si no tuviera Rancho S, no tendría que preocuparse de si Edward quería más a su tierra que a ella. Ella sabría con seguridad...

Quería saberlo. Un agudo dolor la atravesó cuando pensó que la respuesta podría ser más dolorosa que la pregunta. Edward nunca le perdonaría si vendiera el rancho.

Sonrió de manera forzada al señor Vulturi.

-Esa es una decisión muy importante –dijo ella-. Y no es algo en lo que haya pensado antes. No podría tomar una decisión, así de golpe.

-¿Pero pensará en ello? –la presionó.

-Oh, sí –le aseguró irónicamente-, pensaré en ello.

Sería difícil que pensara en algo más. De una manera retorcida, el señor Vulturi había invertido los papeles de ella y de Edward. ¿Qué es lo que más quería ella, el rancho o Edward Cullen? Si se quedaba con el rancho, nunca podría saber lo realmente sentía Edward por ella; por otra parte, si lo vendía podría perderlo para siempre, pero sabría exactamente en qué lugar estaba ella.

Era una oferta que sabía que tendría que hablar con Edward, aunque también sabía por anticipado cuál sería su reacción. Se opondría violentamente a vender el rancho. Pero él era el encargado y tenía derecho a saber lo que pasaba, aún cuando ella temiera que la idea lo sacara de quicio.

Era más tarde que de costumbre cuando fue a buscar el almuerzo. Primero se había visto retenida por Harry Cleawater e Aro Vulturi; luego estaba tan llena de polvo que se fue a dar una rápida ducha antes de hacer nada más. Mientras Lorna preparaba la bandeja del almuerzo de Edward, Bella se apoyó en los armarios y se tragó un emparedado, preguntándose por qué Edward no la había llamado ya. Quizás estaba durmiendo la siesta...

No estaba dormido. Cuando abrió la puerta giró la cabeza cuidadosamente para mirarla y se sintió herida por la dura expresión de sus ojos. Su mirada la recorrió lentamente, observando su cuerpo recién duchado, desde la cabeza, que se había peinado con una larga trenza, bajando por la fresca blusa de algodón sin mangas, los descoloridos vaqueros y finalmente los pies descalzos. Con cuidado colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y le preguntó.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te duele la cabeza...

-He oído que piensas vender el rancho –dijo con dureza, intentando apoyarse en el hombro. El abrupto movimiento desplazó la pierna rota de los cojines donde estaba apoyada y él cayó hacia atrás, sobre las almohadas con un fuerte grito, seguido de alguna espeluznante maldición. Bella corrió hacia la cama y, suavemente, le volvió a colocar la pierna en su sitio, afianzándola encima de los cojines. Su mente iba a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo se había enterado tan pronto? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Había habido gente en el patio y los establos. Cualquiera de los veinte hombres podrían haber oído la oferta para comprar el rancho, pero no creía que ninguno de ellos hubiera ido a la casa para contárselo a Edward. Sam pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa, pero sabía que en este momento estaba en los lejanos pastos del sur.

-Me lo ha dicho Leah –soltó bruscamente el hombre, leyéndola el pensamiento.

-Pues ha venido hasta aquí para nada –contestó Bella sin ninguna expresión en su tono, sentándose a su lado y cogiendo la bandeja-, iba a decírtelo yo.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Después de firmar los papeles?

-No, iba a contártelo mientras comías.

Edward apartó furioso la cuchara que ella le llevó a la boca.

-Maldita sea, no intentes darme de comer como si fuera un bebé. ¿Eso solucionaría todos tus problemas, verdad? Te deshaces del rancho, te deshaces de mí y te haces con un montón de dinero para ir a divertirte a Chicago.

A Bella le costó reprimir el impulso de darle un azote. Tensó la mandíbula y puso la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche.

-Evidentemente Leah ha añadido algunos pequeños detalles de su cosecha a la conversación original. Primero, no he acordado vender el rancho. Segundo, tendré en cuenta tu opinión para cualquier decisión que tome acerca del rancho. Y tercero, ¡estoy condenadamente cansada de que me saltes a la yugular, y por lo que a mí respecta, puedes alimentarte tú solito! –se levantó y se fue pisando con rabia; cerró bruscamente la puerta tras ella, ignorando la furiosa orden de que volviera.

Leah estaba parada justo ante la escalera con una amplia sonrisa encantada en su cara y Bella comprendió que había estado escuchando cada palabra. Con los ojos como dos rendijas se paró delante de su hermanastra y dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Si te vuelvo a ver otra vez en el dormitorio de Edward, o me entero de que has estado allí, te sacaré de este rancho tan deprisa que ni tendrás tiempo de parpadear.

Leah arqueó una ceja burlonamente.

-¿Ah, sí, hermanita? ¿Tú y quién más?

-Podré yo sola, pero si no pudiera hay un montón de gente en el rancho para ayudarme.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que se pondrán de tu lado? Eres una desconocida para ellos. Yo he montado con ellos, he trabajado con ellos, tengo una amistad... especial... con algunos de ellos.

-De eso estoy segura –dijo Bella mordazmente-. La fidelidad nunca ha sido una de tus cualidades.

-¿Y tuya sí? ¿Crees que es un secreto que has sido el juguetito de Edward desde que eras sólo una niña?

Horrorizada, Bella comprendió que probablemente Leah había estado propagando sus malévolos chismes durante años. Sólo Dios sabía lo que la mujer había dicho sobre ella. Luego enderezó los hombros y hasta sonrió, pensando que su amor a Edward no la avergonzaba. Puede que no fuera el hombre más fácil de amar, pero era suyo y no le importaba que todo el mundo lo supiera.

-Pues sí –admitió-. Siempre lo he amado, y seguiré amándolo.

-¿Lo amabas tanto que huiste y te casaste con otro hombre?

-Sí, así es. No tengo que darte explicaciones, Leah. Sólo mantente apartada de Edward, porque es la última vez que te lo digo.

-Bien, Leah, no podrás decir que no se te ha advertido –dijo Sue con voz divertida, arrastrando las palabras-. Y a no ser que estés dispuesta a encontrar un trabajo y empezar a mantenerte, sugiero que la escuches.

Leah alzó la cabeza.

-He ayudado a los trabajadores del rancho durante años, pero nunca te he visto a ti hacer algo que no sea tu propia cama. ¿Y que hay de ti? También vives de este rancho.

-No por mucho tiempo –aclaró jovialmente Sue-, nunca encontraré otro marido si me quedo aquí.

Asombrosamente, Leah se puso pálida.

-¿Te vas de Rancho S? –susurró.

-Pues sí, no creo que pensaras que me quedaría aquí para siempre –contestó Sue perpleja-. El rancho pertenece a Bella y parece que ha venido a casa para quedarse. Ya va siendo hora de que tenga una casa para mí, y nunca he querido vivir en un rancho. Toleré vivir aquí, pero sólo por Charlie –se encogió elegantemente de hombros-. Los hombres como él no se encuentran demasiado a menudo. Yo habría vivido en un iglú si me lo hubiera pedido.

-Pero... madre... ¿y yo? –Leah parecía tan apenada que de repente Bella la compadeció, incluso aunque fuera una bruja rencorosa.

Sue sonrió.

-Bueno, querida, puedes encontrar tu propio marido. De todas formas ya eres un poco mayorcita para vivir con mamá, ¿no? Bella me ha ofrecido su apartamento de Chicago y puede que acepte. ¿Quién sabe? Puedo encontrar un yanqui a quién le guste mi acento.

Magníficamente indiferente, Sue continuó bajando la escalera, luego se detuvo y volvió a mirar a su hija.

-Te sugiero, Leah, que dejes de jugar con ese vaquero con quién has estado coqueteando. Podrías salir malparada –continuó bajando, dejando un denso silencio tras ella.

Bella miró a Leah, que prácticamente cayó sobre el pasamano como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Quizás lo había recibido, porque a Sue nunca se le podría acusar de sutileza.

-¿De quién habla? –preguntó Bella-. ¿Qué vaquero?

-Nadie importante –refunfuñó Leah y lentamente atravesó el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

Sintiéndose tan herida como confusa, Bella buscó refugio en la cocina, junto a Lorna. Se derrumbó sobre una silla y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

-Leah le ha dicho a Edward que voy a vender el rancho –dijo sin rodeos-. Edward llegó a la conclusión de que el cuento era cierto. Hemos tenido una discusión y le he dicho que se alimentase él solito. Probablemente ha estampado la bandeja contra la pared. Luego he tenido una discusión con Leah sobre Edward, y en medio de ella, Sue le ha dicho que piensa irse de Rancho S y Leah se ha quedado como si alguien la hubiera abofeteado. ¡Ya no sé que más puede pasar! –gimió.

Lorna se rió.

-Lo que pasa es que estás tan cansada que sólo estás de pie a fuerza de voluntad y eso hace que todo lo veas más complicado. Sue y Leah han discutido toda la vida; no es nada raro. Y Sue siempre ha dicho que si volvías a casa, ella se iría. Leah... bueno, lo que Leah necesita es un hombre bueno y fuerte que la ame y la haga sentir valiosa.

-Me da pena –dijo Bella lentamente-. Incluso cuando quiero estrangularla, me da pena.

-¿Pena suficiente como para dejar que se quede con Edward? –preguntó Lorna astutamente.

-¡No! –la respuesta de Bella fue inmediata y explosiva, y Lorna se rió.

-Eso me parecía –se limpió las manos con el delantal-. Supongo que será mejor que suba y me ocupe de Edward, aunque si todavía no ha lanzado la bandeja contra la pared, seguro que la lanzará contra mí cuando vea que no soy tú. ¿No vas a ir a verlo para nada?

-Supongo que tendré que ir –suspiró Bella-. Pero no ahora mismo. Mejor esperar a que se calme, y tal vez entonces podamos hablar sin gritarnos el uno al otro.

Después de que Lorna subiese, Bella permaneció sentada en la mesa durante bastante rato, mirando la hogareña y cómoda cocina. No sólo era Edward que tuviera que calmarse; su temperamento era al menos tan caliente como el de él, y si fuera sincera consigo misma, tendría que admitir que por lo general él se controlaba mucho mejor que ella.

La puerta trasera se abrió y Sam Uley apoyó toda su altura en la entrada.

-Vamos, Bella –la engatusó. Había dejado de llamarla señora Black durante los últimos días y la llamaba por su nombre de pila, lo que era lógico considerando lo mucho que habían trabajado juntos-. Hay trabajo que hacer.

-¿Edward te dijo que me mantuvieras tan ocupada que no me quedaran energías para hacer otra cosa que no fuera trabajar, dormir y cuidar de él? –preguntó suspicazmente.

Las esquinas de sus ojos duros se llenaron de arrugas cuando una pequeñísima sonrisa asomó a su cara.

-¿Cansada?

-Reventada –confirmó ella.

-Ya no falta mucho. Edward se levantará y empezará a caminar la semana que viene, y probablemente estará sobre su silla de montar la semana siguiente. Lo he visto hacerlo antes.

-¿Con la pierna enyesada? –preguntó dudosa.

-O con el brazo, o con las costillas golpeadas o con la clavícula rota. Nada puede hacer que se quede quieto durante mucho tiempo. Esa conmoción cerebral lo ha mantenido quieto más que cualquier otra cosa.

Ella se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, suspiró cuando se puso calcetines limpios y las botas. Sam la miraba con una extraña expresión y Bella alzó la vista a tiempo de verla.

-¿Sam? –preguntó con incertidumbre.

-Estaba pensando que bajo ese glamour de gran ciudad, realmente eres una muchacha de campo.

-¿Glamour? –se rió ella, divertida por la idea-. ¿Yo?

-Entenderías de lo que hablo si fueras un hombre –opinó él arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Si fuera un hombre no lo pensarías!

Su risa admitió esa verdad. Cuanto atravesaban el patio, Bella se armó de valor para hacerle una pregunta que le había estado rondando la mente desde la primera vez que vio a Sam.

-¿Estuviste con Edward en Vietnam? –preguntó como por casualidad.

Él la miró.

-Estuve en Vietnam, pero no con Edward. No lo conocí hasta siete años después.

Ella no dijo nada más, así que cuando casi llegaban a los establos preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

-Os parecéis mucho –contestó lentamente, sin saber exactamente por qué parecían sacados del mismo molde. Los dos eran hombres peligrosos, hombres duros que habían visto demasiada muerte y demasiado dolor.

-Nunca me ha mencionado Vietnam –una nota ruda asomó a la voz de Sam-, y yo no hablo de ello, nunca, con nadie. Los únicos que comprenderían de lo que hablara también estuvieron allí y ya tienen sus propios problemas. Mi matrimonio se rompió porque mi esposa no pudo manejarlo, no pudo manejarme a mí cuando volví.

La mirada que ella le dirigió estaba llena de dolorosa compasión y el hombre sonrió ampliamente.

-No empieces a hacer sonar los violines por mí –bromeó él-. Estoy bien. Probablemente algún día me casaré otra vez. La mayoría de los hombres se quejan y refunfuñan sobre el matrimonio, pero hay algo en las mujeres que hace que ellos vuelvan a por más.

Bella tuvo que reírse.

-¡Me pregunto que será ese algo!

La nueva sensación de sentirse más cerca de Sam la acompañó el resto del día, que fue tan agitado y preocupante como lo había sido la mañana. Uno de los sementales tuvo un cólico y dos de las yeguas se habían puesto de parto. Cuando por fin se encaminó trabajosamente hacia la casa ya eran más de las siete, y Lorna la indicó que ya le había subido la bandeja a Edward.

-Está de un humor horrible –la informó.

-Pues tendrá que aguantarse –dijo Bella cansadamente-. Esta noche no me siento con fuerzas para calmarle. Voy a dame una ducha y a meterme en la cama.

-¿No vas a comer?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy demasiado cansada. Te prometo que mañana lo compensaré.

Después de darse una ducha, cayó atravesada en la cama, demasiado cansada para taparse con la sábana. Se quedó dormida inmediatamente, lo que fue una suerte, porque en lo que le pareció unos pocos minutos empezaron a sacudirla para despertarla.

-Bella, despierta –era la voz de Leah, y Bella se obligó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó medio dormida, notando que Leah todavía iba vestida-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las once y media. Vamos. Las dos yeguas están pariendo y Sam necesita ayuda –la voz de Leah carecía totalmente de hostilidad, pero ella siempre había estado interesada en el trabajo del rancho. No la extrañó que Sam hubiera llamado a las dos mujeres en vez de despertar a algún trabajador para que lo ayudara; ya antes habían ayudado en partos de otras yeguas, aunque ya hacía años que Bella no hacía algo así. Pero el rancho era suyo y esto era su responsabilidad.

Rápidamente se vistió y las dos se apresuraron hacia el granero donde las yeguas parían. Sólo había unas débiles luces en las cuadras de las yeguas. Tenían que guardar silencio para impedir poner nerviosas a las hembras embarazadas, así que no hablaban si no era en tono muy bajo. Sam y el veterinario, Floyd Stoddard, esperaban en una cuadra vacía.

Sam alzó la mirada cuando las dos mujeres entraron.

-No creo que el parto de Sable dure mucho más. Andalusia tardará un poco más.

Pero aunque esperaron, Sable no paría, y Floyd empezó a preocuparse. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando fue a examinarla otra vez y volvió a la cuadra donde esperaban los demás con cara preocupada.

-Sable está pariendo –les informó-. Pero el potro se ha colocado lateralmente. Vamos a tener que ayudar. Todo el mundo a limpiarse.

Los dos hombres se desnudaron de cintura para arriba y se lavaron con agua caliente y jabón, luego se apresuraron a la cuadra de Sable. Leah y Bella se enrollaron las mangas hacia arriba y también se lavaron, aunque en realidad ellas no ayudarían a girar al potro. La preciosa yegua marrón oscuro estaba acostada, sus costados estaba hinchados de forma grotesca.

-Sosténgale la cabeza –Floyd se dirigió a Leah, luego se arrodillaron detrás de la yegua.

Un fuerte y lastimero relincho hizo que giraran la cabeza. San maldijo.

-¡Bella, ve a ver a Andalusia!

Andalusia también estaba acostada, pero no parecía que lo estuviera pasando mal. Bella la examinó, luego consideró la situación. Leah usaba toda su energía manteniendo quieta la cabeza de Sable; Sam estaba aplicando presión sobre la yegua para ayudar a Floyd a girar al potro.

-Andalusia está bien, pero ya está a punto. Me quedaré con ella.

El sudor corría por la cara de Sam.

-¿Sabes que hacer? –gruñó.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Llamaré si hay algún problema.

Andalusia levantó la cabeza gris perla y relinchó suavemente cuando Bella entró en la cuadra, luego dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre el heno. Bella se arrodilló a su lado, acariciándola tiernamente y murmurando que no estaba sola. Los grandes y oscuros ojos del animal se posaron en Bella con una serenidad conmovedora, casi humana.

Los costados de la yegua se movieron con otra contracción y unos diminutos y afilados cascos aparecieron. Andalusia no necesitó ninguna ayuda. En unos minutos el potro se retorcía en el heno, todavía dentro de la brillante bolsa. Rápidamente Bella cortó la bolsa y liberó al animalito, luego cogió un paño suave y seco y empezó a frotarlos con movimientos largos y rítmicos. Se inclinó sobre el heno cuando la yegua empezó a luchar para ponerse en pie. Bella se tensó, lista para agarrar al potro y salir corriendo si la yegua no aceptaba al bebé. Pero Andalusia sopló suavemente por el hocico y se acercó para investigar a la criatura que estaba temblando en el heno. Su lamido cariñoso y maternal tomó el lugar del paño de Bella.

El pequeño potro marrón lucho para apoyarse sobre sus patas delanteras, y tan pronto como lo consiguió, intentó hacer lo mismo con las patas de atrás. Las patas de delante lo traicionaron y se derrumbó. Después de varios intentos sin conseguirlo, logró ponerse en pie, luego miró alrededor con la confusión de un bebé, sin estar seguro de que hacer ahora. Afortunadamente Andalusia era una experta. Suavemente empujó al potro hacia la dirección correcta y el instinto hizo lo demás. En pocos segundos estaba mamando codiciosamente con sus pequeñas y delgadas patas muy separadas y en un precario equilibrio.

Cuando Bella regresó a la otra cuadra, Leah estaba arrodillada al lado de un potro extraordinariamente pequeño, frotándolo y canturreándole dulcemente. Sam y Floyd todavía estaban ayudando a la yegua y Bella comprendió inmediatamente que era un nacimiento doble. Su corazón se encogió, porque en los casos de gemelos era frecuente que uno de los potros o incluso los dos no lograran sobrevivir. Por el aspecto de la pequeña y débil criatura que estaba con Leah, las probabilidades estaban en contra de ella.

El otro potro estuvo pronto sobre el heno. Era más grande que el otro, aunque las marcas eran casi idénticas. Eran una pequeña y activa potranca, que inmediatamente empezó a luchar para levantarse y alzó la pequeña y orgullosa cabeza para inspeccionar el nuevo y extraño mundo en el que vivía.

Floyd se quedó atendiendo a Sable mientras Sam fue a examinar al otro potro.

-No creo que la potrilla sea lo suficiente fuerte para sobrevivir –dijo dudando al observar el aspecto enfermizo del animal. Pero nadie en Rancho S dejaba morir un caballo. Trabajaron toda la noche con la potranca, resguardándola del frío, frotándola para estimular la circulación, haciendo pasar por su garganta un poco de leche materna. Pero estaba muy débil y poco después de la salida del sol murió sin haberse podido poner en pie.

A Bella las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, aunque sabía desde el principio que probablemente el resultado iba a ser ese. No había nada de decir. Todos en el granero permanecían silenciosos, observando a la pequeña criatura. Pero cuando miraron en otra dirección, no vieron la muerte, sino la vida gloriosa y hermosa de otros dos recién nacidos husmeando con sus delicados hocicos por cada rincón de su nuevo espacio.

Sam se encogió de hombros, moviéndolos para desentumecerlos.

-Ha sido una larga noche –suspiró-. Y tenemos un largo día por delante. Vamos a lavarnos y a comer.

Bella casi había llegado a la casa cuando se dio cuenta de que Leah no estaba con ella. Miró alrededor y la vio con Sam. Abrió la boca para llamarla, cuando de repente la mano de Sam salió disparada para agarrar el brazo de Leah. Era evidente que estaban discutiendo, aunque no lo hubieran hecho justo un momento antes. Luego Sam deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Leah y la arrastró con él hacia su pequeña casa. Y no es que Leah necesitara que la obligaran, pensó Bella irónicamente, observando como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

Bien, bien. Así que Sam era el vaquero que Sue había mencionado. Ni siquiera lo había sospechado, aunque si hubiera estado menos preocupada por Edward, podría haber advertido como miraba Sam a Leah. La había estado mirando aquel día cuando Bella había visto como abrazaba a Edward. Tal vez Leah no lo sabía aún, pero Sam Uley era un hombre que sabía lo que quería y como conseguirlo. Más valía que Leah hubiera disfrutado de sus pasados lías de libertas, pensó Bella sonriente. Desde luego eso haría que Leah dejará perseguir a Edward.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? –preguntó Lorna cuando Bella entró lentamente en la cocina, gimiendo a cada paso.

-Sable ha tenido gemelos, pero uno ha muerto hace sólo unos minutos. Pero el potro de Andalusia es grande, tan rojo como el fuego, así que Edward quedará complacido. Le gustan los caballos rojos.

-Hablando de Edward... –dijo Lorna significativamente.

Bella se estremeció.

-Oh, válgame Dios. Lorna, no puedo. Aún no. Estoy muerta y él me hará picadillo.

-Bien, intentaré explicárselo –pero Lorna parecía dudosa y Bella casi cedió. Si su cuerpo no estuviera derrumbándose de cansancio podría haberse rendido al impulso de verlo, pero estaba demasiado cansada para enfrentarse ahora a él.

-Háblale de los potros –indicó bostezando-. Y dile que me he ido directamente a la cama para dormir unas cuantas horas, que ya iré a verlo cuando me levante.

-No le gustará. Quiere verte _ahora_.

De repente Bella se rió ahogadamente.

-Se me ocurre una idea. Dile que le he perdonado. Eso lo pondrá tan furioso que si tienes suerte, ni siquiera te hablará.

-¿Pero no irás a verlo ahora?

-No, ahora no. Estoy demasiado cansada.

Más tarde, mientras estaba allí en la cama, somnolienta, lamentó no haber ido a verlo. Podría haberle contado lo de los potros y él habría entendido si se ponía a llorar sobre su hombro. Ella le estaba dando una lección, pero esperaba no tener que aprenderla con él. Menos mal que había prometido ir a verlo más tarde, porque un día sin estar con él era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Lorna la despertó aquella tarde para que atendiera una llamada telefónica. Medio dormida fue tambaleándose hacia el teléfono.

-Hola –dijo Alec Volterra alegremente-. Sólo quería recordarte nuestra cita de esta noche. A ver si adivinas donde vamos.

Bella se quedó sin habla. Había olvidado que aquella noche había quedado con Alec.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó débilmente.

-He conseguido entradas para ir a ver jugar esta noche a los Astros en Houston. Te recogeré a las cuatro y volaremos a la ciudad para cenar antes del partido. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece estupendo –Bella suspiró, pensando tristemente en el hombre que estaba arriba.

* * *

[1] Hooligan = Gamberra


	24. Fuego

**CONTRA TODAS LAS REGLAS**

* * *

**Summary:** _Edward Cullen_ es el capataz del rancho que _Isabella Swan_ heredó siendo una adolescente. Bella escapó del rancho hace años, después de un apasionado encuentro con Edwad. Él ha estado obsesionado por los recuerdos de su breve romance y cuando Bella vuelve finalmente al rancho, después de la muerte de su marido, Edward está decidido a que sea suya y no va a aceptar un no como respuesta. Pero Bella sabe que esta vez las apuestas están más altas, y las dudas asaltan su corazón, corazón que, finalmente comprende, siempre ha sido de Edward"

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight _le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, _Contra Todas las Reglas_ es propiedad de Howard Linda. Sólo la adaptación me pertenece.

* * *

_**-Fuego-**_

* * *

Si no hubiera sido por Edward, Bella se hubiera divertido. Por fuera parecía feliz, riendo y hablando, pero por dentro se sentía desgraciada. Era como si él estuviera en medio de los dos, invisible para todo el mundo menos para ella. Si se reía, pensaba en Edward, inmóvil en la cama esperando que fuera a él porque él era incapaz de levantarse e ir a por ella y entonces se sentía culpable por reírse. Se sentía culpable de todos modos, porque Alec era un compañero divertido, poco exigente y ella no le podía prestar toda su atención.

Una vez en el partido fue capaz de concentrarse en el juego y apartar a Edward de sus pensamientos. Nunca había sido una gran admiradora del béisbol, pero le gustó mirar a la muchedumbre. Había gente de todas formas, tamaños y vestimentas. Una pareja estaba, obviamente, encandilados, sin prestar ninguna atención al partido de béisbol y dedicándose al romance ante miles de testigos. Un hombre sentado justo abajo de ellos llevaba sólo unos zapatos de lona y un cortísimo pantalón; se había atado la camisa alrededor de la cabeza y aplaudía igual de fuerte a los dos equipos. Alec era de la opinión que no sabía cuál era su equipo.

Pero incluso observar a la gente tenía sus momentos dolorosos. Vio a un hombre con el pelo negro y espeso y la respiración se le detuvo durante un doloroso instante. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward ahora? ¿Había comido algo? ¿Tenía dolores?

Ella lo había contrariado y el doctor había dicho que tenía que estar tranquilo. ¿Y si intentaba levantarse y se caía?

Era consciente, como si un profundo escalofrío le recorriera los huesos, de que si no había estado furioso antes, lo estaría ahora. Pero no podía anular la cita con Alec en el último minuto; Alec era demasiado agradable para tratarlo con tanta desconsideración. Quizás lo habría entendido y hubiera sabido aceptarlo sin enfadarse, pero Bella consideró que habría sido una descortesía después de que había comprado las entradas para el partido.

Lágrimas repentinas y amargas le quemaron los ojos y tuvo que girar la cabeza para que Alec no se diera cuenta, fingiendo que observaba la muchedumbre. Deseó estar en casa, estar bajo el mismo techo que Edward, así podría pasar por su habitación y asegurarse de que estaba bien, aunque estuviera tan enfadado como para morder. ¡Amor! ¿Quién había dicho que el amor hacía girar el mundo? El amor era un dolor que mataba, una adicción que exigía ser alimentada; incluso aunque doliera sabía que lo amaría de cualquier forma. Edward era una parte de ella, tanto que sólo estaría medio viva sin él. ¿Es que aún no lo había aprendido?

Amaba a Edward y amaba el rancho, pero entre los dos la estaban volviendo loca. No sabía cuál era más exigente y lo que sentía hacia ambos sólo complicaba las cosas.

Echando una ojeada a Alec, comprendió que no podía imaginarse a Edward sentado allá en el estadio, mordisqueando un perrito caliente y bebiendo cerveza aguada. Nunca había visto a Edward relajándose con algo. Se presionaba a sí mismo hasta que estaba tan cansado que tenía que irse a dormir, luego comenzaba el mismo ciclo a la mañana siguiente. Leía mucho, pero no se podía decir que fueran lecturas de entretenimiento. Leía gruesos libros técnicos de cría y genética; estudiaba linajes que se mantenían con medicinas nuevas y métodos veterinarios. Su vida transcurría alrededor del rancho. Había ido al baile, pero no había participado. Había ido sólo para asegurarse de que ella no se iba con otro hombre. ¿Existía algo para él excepto ese rancho?

De repente una ola de resentimiento la recorrió. ¡El rancho! ¡Siempre el rancho! Sería mejor si lo _vendiera_. Puede que perdiera a Edward, pero al menos sabría de una u otra manera lo que sentía por ella. Amargamente comprendió que estaba mucho más celosa del rancho de lo que nunca había estado de una mujer. Los intentos de Leah por atraer las atenciones de Edward la habían enfurecido, pero también le daba lástima, porque Bella sabía que su hermanastra no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Leah no tenía lo que importaba; era ella la que tenía el rancho.

Si tuviese agallas le preguntaría a Edward sin rodeos lo que quería de ella. Esa era la parte dura de amar a alguien, pensó amargamente; te dejaba tan insegura y vulnerable. El amor convertía personas cuerdas en maníacos, valor en cobardía, principios morales en temblorosas necesidades.

Cuando Alec se levantó, se estiró y bostezó, comprendió que el partido había terminado y tuvo que mirar rápidamente el marcador para averiguar quién había ganado. Los Astros, pero sólo de una carrera. Había sido un juego de puntos bajos. Un duelo de pitchers en vez de bateadores.

-Parémonos a tomar un café antes de emprender el camino de vuelta –sugirió Alec-. Sólo me he tomado una cerveza pero quiero estar bien despejado antes de ir al avión y empezar a volar.

Al menos él todavía estaba cuerdo, pensó Bella. En voz alta dijo que el café le parecía muy buena idea y se pasaron una larga hora en la cafetería del aeropuerto. Era consciente de cómo iban pasando los minutos, consciente de que si Edward estaba todavía despierto, a estas horas estaría temblando de furia. El pensar en eso la hizo estar ansiosa y a la vez reacia por volver, queriendo aplazarlo lo más posible.

Cuando ya se habían puesto los cinturones de seguridad en sus asientos del avión, pareció que iba a conseguir su deseo. Bruscamente Alec apagó el motor.

-No hay presión en el combustible –refunfuñó saliendo de su asiento.

El carburador se había estropeado. Llevó su tiempo encontrar otro e instalarlo, por lo que ya era medianoche cuando finalmente estuvieron en el aire. Alec llevó el avión a su hangar y la condujo a casa. Después de besarla amistosamente en la mejilla y dejarla en la puerta, ella se quitó los zapatos como una adolescente entrando a hurtadillas en su casa tras regresar tarde de una cita, y fue de puntillas por la casa sumida en la oscuridad, evitando los puntos en que el viejo piso crujía.

Cuando pasó de puntillas por delante de la puerta de Edward, vio la delgada línea de luz bajo ella y vaciló. El hombre no llegaba a la lámpara para apagarla. Si todos se habían ido a la cama sin girar la lámpara, la luz le molestaría durante toda la noche. Y no es que quedara mucha noche, pensó irónicamente divertida. ¿Por qué no admitía que lo que quería era mirarlo? Habían pasado unas treinta y seis horas sin verlo y de repente le pareció demasiado tiempo. Como una drogadicta, necesitaba su dosis.

Moviéndose despacio, cautelosamente, abrió la puerta y echó una ojeada. Al menos estaba acostado, o sea que alguien se había acordado de ayudarlo a colocarse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los amplios y pesados músculos de su pecho se movían acompasadamente.

Un pequeño y cálido temblor la traspasó y agitó su alma. ¡Dios, era tan atractivo! Su oscuro y sedoso pelo estaba despeinado, su mandíbula oscurecida por un inicio de barba; un poderoso brazo se alzó para apoyarse al lado de la cabeza, su mano estaba relajada. Recorrió con la mirada el brillo de sus hombros bronceados, el brote viril del vello oscuro que cubría su pecho y llegaba al abdomen, luego su mirada se detuvo en él la parte desnuda de su musculoso muslo que estaba a la vista. La sábana le llegaba justo hasta debajo del ombligo, pero su pierna izquierda estaba completamente destapada, con el yeso apoyado sobre el montón de almohadas.

Temblando ante la vista de su belleza masculina, anduvo silenciosamente hacia la cama y se inclinó para alcanzar el interruptor de la lámpara. No hizo ningún ruido, estaba segura, pero bruscamente su brazo derecho salió disparado y sus dedos se enroscaron en la muñeca de ella. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron y la miró durante varios segundos antes de que el destello salvaje de las profundidades oscuras se desvaneciera.

-Bells –refunfuñó.

Estaba dormido como un tronco. Lo habría jurado. Pero sus instintos eran todavía muy agudos, preparados para la batalla, consciente de cualquier cambio en su entorno, de cualquier presencia, y su cuerpo había actuado incluso antes de despertarse. Vio como la selva se desvanecía de su mente y recordaba donde estaba. Su mirada de puro salvajismo cambio a una de cólera. La presión de sus dedos disminuyó, pero no lo bastante como para permitir que se apartara. En vez de eso, la atrajo hacia él, inclinándola sobre la cama en una posición embarazosa, sosteniéndola por la fuerza del brazo.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de Alec Volterra –gruñó suavemente, manteniéndola tan cerca que su respiración le acarició la mejilla.

¿Quién se lo había dicho? Se preguntó tristemente. Podría haber sido cualquiera. El rancho entero debía haber visto a Alec cuando fue a buscarla.

-Me había olvidado que había quedado con él –confesó manteniendo el tono de voz bajo-. Cuando llamó ya había comprado entradas para el partido de béisbol que jugaban en Houston y no podía rechazarlo después de haberse tomado tantas molestias. Es un buen hombre.

-Como si lo quieren canonizar –contestó Edward, todavía con el mismo tono amenazador, suave y sedoso-. Te dije que no te permitiría que salieras con otros hombres y lo dije en serio.

-¡Ha sido sólo una vez, y además, tú no eres mi dueño!

-¿Ah, no? Eres mía y haré lo que haga falta para retenerte.

Lo miró cautelosa y dolorosamente.

-¿Qué harías? –murmuró, asustada de saber demasiado bien cuál sería su reacción si vendía el rancho. La odiaría. La abandonaría tan rápido que nunca se recobraría de la devastación que iba a sentir.

-Provócame y lo averiguarás –la invitó-. De todas formas es lo que has estado haciendo. Provocándome, intentando encontrar los límites de la cadena invisible que tienes alrededor de tu bonito cuello. ¡Bien, cariño, los has encontrado!

La presión del brazo continuó y la acercó aún más. Bella apoyó el brazo izquierdo sobre la cama e intentó liberarse, pero incluso acostado era mucho más fuerte que ella. Dio un suave grito cuando su brazo cedió y quedó tumbada, atravesada, sobre él, intentando desesperadamente no golpearlo a él o a su pierna rota.

Edward le liberó el brazo y metió la mano entre su pelo, enredando los dedos en su largo y sedoso cabellos y obligándola a bajar la cabeza.

-¡Edward! ¡Basta! –gimió un momento antes de que la boca masculina se pegara a la suya.

Intentó rechazar el beso manteniendo los dientes apretados y los labios firmemente cerrados. Falló en ambas cosas. Sin hacerla daño, le cogió por la mandíbula y aplicó la presión suficiente para abrirle la boca, y su lengua se movió entre la barrera de sus dientes, encendiendo pequeños fuegos por donde pasaba. Aturdida, sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban y se hundió lánguidamente contra él.

La besó tanto tiempo y con tanta fuerza que supo que al día siguiente sus labios estarían hinchados y amoratados, pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar era él en sabor embriagador de él, el empuje sensual de su lengua, los pequeños y calientes mordiscos que usaba tanto como castigo como recompensa, dándoselos en la boca y bajando hacia la garganta y pasando sobre la sensible clavícula hacia la suave curva de su hombro. Sólo en ese momento comprendió que había desabotonado el frente de su vestido y lo había apartado. Gimió.

- Edward... ¡basta! No puedes...

Con cuidado él dejó caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas, pero no la soltó. Con la mano empujó hacia abajo la copa de su sujetador y sostuvo el pecho en su palma caliente.

-No, yo no puedo, pero tú sí –murmuró.

-No... tu cabeza... tu pierna –protestó incoherentemente, cerrando los ojos ante el ardoroso placer que corría por sus venas mientras él continuaba acariciándola.

-En estos momentos mi cabeza y mi pierna no me molestan –la acercó aún más y la besó de nuevo, insistiendo para conseguir la respuesta que sabía que ella podía darle. Volvió a besarla profundamente y ella se hundió contra él una vez más.

Movió hacia abajo los tirantes de su sujetador hasta que cayeron; luego llevó la mano a su espalda y hábilmente le desabrochó los corchetes, dejando completamente libres sus pechos.

-Por favor –murmuró Bella ahogadamente, sin saber si era un ruego para que se detuviera o para que continuara. Se estremeció violentamente cuando sintió la mano masculina bajo su falda acariciándola osadamente y aunque siguiera murmurando súplicas mezcladas con protestas, se pegaba a él con toda la fuerza de sus brazos.

Edward gimió profundamente y cogiendo la pierna femenina la pasó sobre sus caderas, colocándola sobre él. Las lágrimas humedecieron las mejillas de Bella, aunque no era consciente de que lloraba.

-No quiero hacerte daño –sollozó.

-No me lo vas a hacer –canturreó él dulcemente-. Por favor, cariño, haz el amor conmigo. ¡Te necesito tanto! ¿No puedes sentir lo mucho que te deseo?

En algún momento durante esas atrevidas caricias íntimas, él le había quitado las braguitas, con impaciencia, rasgando la barrera de seda que mantenía ocultos los secretos de su cuerpo. Sus manos la guiaron lentamente, bajándola sobre él hasta que estuvieron totalmente unidos.

Fue algo tan dulce y salvaje que casi gritó pero pudo ahogar el sonido en su garganta en el último momento. Era consciente con cada fibra de su cuerpo de la particular sexualidad de un hombre que se recuesta para dejar a una mujer disfrutar de su cuerpo, dejar que imponga su ritmo en el acto de amor. Y era aún más tentador porque Edward era irresistiblemente masculino, sin que su poder se viera disminuido por las heridas. Lo amó, lo amó con el corazón y el alma y con la magia ondulante de su cuerpo. Con exquisita ternura tomó lo que él ofrecía y se lo devolvió multiplicado por diez, regalándole el regalo de su inmenso placer y regresando a tierra firme para saborear la respuesta del hombre cuando él también alcanzó el clímax.

Yacía somnolienta sobre el pecho de él. Sus ojos medio cerrados recorrían ociosamente la habitación cuando vio la puerta abierta y se puso rígida.

- Edward –gimió mortificada-. ¡No había cerrado la puerta!

-Pues ciérrala ahora –mandó él suavemente-. Desde dentro. No he terminado contigo, cariño.

-Necesitas dormir...

-Ya casi ha amanecido –indicó-. Parece que siempre hacemos el amor a primeras horas de la mañana. Y además no he hecho nada más que dormir durante una semana. Tenemos que hablar y ahora es tan buen momento como otro cualquiera.

Era cierto y además no quería dejarlo. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no golpearlo y cerró la puerta, y para más seguridad la cerró con llave. Sería muy propio de Leah venir a molestarlos si se enteraba de que Bella estaba con él. Luego se quitó el vestido, que estaba completamente arrugado ya que Edward le había bajado la parte superior hasta la cintura y le había levantado la falda también hasta allí. Desnuda, se metió bajo la sábana y se apretó contra él, casi borracha de placer por estar de nuevo a su lado. Con la nariz le acarició el hueco del hombro e inhaló el embriagador olor masculino. Se sentía tan relajada, tan completa...

-Bells –murmuró sobre su pelo, consciente de la forma en que yacía apoyada en él. Ella no contestó. Se le escapó un suspiro de cruda frustración al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida; luego atrajo el esbelto cuerpo más cerca de él y besó la melena castaña que descansaba sobre su hombro.

Cuando Bella se despertó varias horas más tarde por el dolor en el brazo causado por haber estado apoyando todo su peso sobre él, Edward estaba durmiendo. Cautelosamente levantó la cabeza y lo contempló, observando lo pálido y cansado que parecía incluso durmiendo. Su acto de amor había sido dulce y urgente, pero en realidad él no estaba lo suficientemente bien. Se separó de él y se levantó masajeándole el brazo para restaurar la circulación. Mil diminutos alfileres le pinchaban la piel y se apretó el brazo hasta que pasó lo peor; entonces se vistió silenciosamente y recogió el resto de su ropa, escapando antes de que se despertara.

Estaba cansada. Aquellas pocas horas de sueño no habían sido bastante, pero se duchó y se vistió para enfrentarse a las tareas del día. Lorna sonrió cuando la vio entrar en la cocina.

-Pensaba que hoy te tomarías el día para descansar –cloqueó.

-¿Edward descansa alguna vez? –preguntó Bella irónicamente.

-Edward es más fuerte que tú. Nos arreglaremos; el rancho está demasiado bien llevado para que se hunda en un par de semanas. ¿Qué tal unos panqueques para desayunar? Ya he preparado la pasta.

-Perfecto –contestó Bella, sirviéndose una taza de café. Se apoyó en la encimera y lo bebió a sorbos, sintiendo como si tuviera las piernas de plomo por el cansancio.

-El señor Volturi ya ha llamado dos veces –comentó Lorna, y la cabeza de Bella se alzó de golpe. Casi derramó el café por lo que dejó la taza.

-¡No me gusta ese hombre! –dijo irritada-. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

-¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a venderle el rancho?

No había privacidad, comprendió Bella frotándose la frente distraída. Sin duda todos en el rancho sabían que el señor Vulturi quería comprar el rancho. ¡Y sin duda todos sabían en que cama se había despertado ella hoy! Era como vivir en una pecera.

-En cierto modo la idea me tienta –suspiró-. Pero por otra parte...

Hábilmente Lorna vertió la pasta en el molde para hacer panqueques.

-No sé qué haría Edward si vendieras el rancho. No creo que pudiera trabajar para el señor Vulturi. Su vida está atada a este lugar.

Edward sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo se ponía tenso ante las palabras de Lorna. Ya sabía eso. Siempre lo había sabido. Puede que ella fuera la dueña de Rancho S, pero sólo era un florero. El rancho pertenecía a Edward y él pertenecía a este lugar y eso era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Él había pagado por ello a su propia manera, con tiempo, sudor y sangre. Si lo vendiera la odiaría.

-No puedo pensar –dijo tensa-. Hay tantas cosas que me tiran en direcciones diferentes.

-Entonces no hagas nada –aconsejó Lorna-. Al menos hasta que las cosas se hayan tranquilizado un poco. Ahora mismo estás sometida a mucha presión. Espera un poco. Dentro de tres semanas puede que pienses completamente diferente.

El consejo lleno de sentido común de Lorna era lo que Bella se había dicho muchas veces, y comprendió una vez más que eso era lo más sensato. Se sentó, se comió su panqueque, y sorprendentemente aquellos pocos minutos de quietud hicieron que se sintiera mucho mejor.

-¡Bella!

La ronca y urgente llamada flotó en el aire bajando desde el piso de arriba e inmediatamente volvió a ponerse tensa. ¡Dios, estaba casi aterrorizada ante la idea de volver a hablar con él! Eso no tenía sentido, se dijo a sí misma con severidad. Acababa de dormir en sus brazos; ¿por qué debería darle tanto miedo el dirigirse a él?

¡Porque temía no ser capaz de evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y prometerle todo lo que quisiera, por eso era! Si le pidiera de nuevo que se casara con él, probablemente se derretiría como una tonta y aceptaría sin pensarlo, sin hacer caso de que nunca le había dicho nada sobre el _amor_, sólo sobre sus planes.

-¡Bella!

Esta vez pudo notar una tensión en su voz y se encontró de pie, respondiendo automáticamente.

Cuando abrió la puerta él estaba con los ojos cerrados y los labios muy pálidos.

-¡Sabía que era demasiado pronto! –gimió ella suavemente, colocándole la mano fría sobre su frente. Sus oscuros ojos se abrieron y sonrió tenso.

-Parece que tienes razón –gruñó-. ¡Dios, la cabeza me va a explotar! Trae mucho hielo, ¿vale?

-Lo subiré enseguida –prometió ella, alisándole el pelo con la punta de los dedos-. ¿Te parece que podrás comer algo?

-No, aún no. Algo frío para beber me irá bien, y pon en marcha el aire acondicionado –cuando ella se dio la vuelta para hacerlo, él dijo sin alterar la voz-. Bells...

Se volvió hacia él y levantó las cejas inquisitivamente.

-Sobre Alec Volterra... –continuó él.

Bella se sonrojó.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es sólo un amigo. No hay nada entre nosotros y no volveré a salir con él otra vez.

-Lo sé. Lo comprendí anoche cuando vi que llevabas sujetador.

La miraba con los párpados entreabiertos, desnudándola, y el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó aún más. No necesitaba que Edward acabará de expresarse pero de todas formas lo hizo.

-Si hubieras estado conmigo no te habrías puesto un sujetador, ¿verdad? –preguntó con voz ronca.

-No –su voz también era ronca cuando lo admitió.

Las comisuras de su boca se movieron en una tenue sonrisa.

-Eso pensaba. Ve a traerme algo para beber, cariño. Ahora mismo no estoy en forma para conversaciones provocativas.

Bella no pudo detener la sonrisita que apareció en sus labios cuando salió de la habitación. Se había puesto a la defensiva y él no la había atacado con lo más peligroso de su arsenal, sólo con una sonrisa y un comentario sensual. Edward era más de lo que ella podía controlar, y bruscamente comprendió que no _quería_ controlarlo. Era un hombre, no algo para ser controlado. En realidad tampoco él intentaba controlarla. A veces sentía de una manera extraña que sentía cierta cautela hacia ella, pero normalmente no le decía lo que podía o no podía hacer. Excepto en el caso de Alec Volterra, pensó sonriendo. Y aún así había hecho lo que había querido. En su caso, su pelo rojo era una señal de obstinación al igual que su carácter.

Edward no se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para empezar ninguna clase de conversación profunda, por lo que estaba agradecida. Lo atendió y lo ayudó a cambiar de postura cuando se hubo bebido un vaso de té helado. Con una bolsa de hielo aliviando su dolor de cabeza, yacía silenciosamente mirándola mientras arreglaba el cuarto.

-Uley me ha contado lo de la otra noche –murmuró-. Me dijo que tú sola ayudaste a Andalusia. ¿Tuviste algún problema?

-No, la yegua sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Es una buena madrecita -dijo él con voz somnolienta-. Fue una pena lo del otro potro. Hace unos años tuvimos unos gemelos que sobrevivieron, pero fue difícil. El potro más pequeño nunca alcanza a su gemelo en tamaño o fuerza, pero era una potranca muy dulce. Era tan pequeña que temí que la mataran si intentaba que la criara alguna otra yegua, así que la vendí a una familia que quería un caballo tranquilo para sus hijos.

Bella se sintió culpable por no ir a comprobar cómo le iba a la otra yegua y dijo con vacilación.

-¿Está...? ¿Sam te ha dicho algo sobre Sable? ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien. ¿Has visto a la potranca?

-No, desde que nació no. Es una cosita fuerte, alta y juguetona. Se puso en pie enseguida.

-Su padre es Irish Gale. Parece ser que engendra potrillas rápidas en vez de potros. Eso no es bueno; la mayoría de las potrancas no pueden correr con los muchachos, aunque sean rápidas.

-¿Y Ruffian? –preguntó Bella, indignada en nombre de las potrancas-. Y una potrilla ganó el Derby no hace mucho años, sabelotodo.

-Cariño, incluso en las Olimpiadas las mujeres no compiten contra los hombres, y lo mismo pasa con los caballos... excepto en casos especiales, aislados –concedió. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y refunfuñó-. Tengo que levantarme. Hay mucho que hacer.

Empezó a asegurarle que todo estaba bajo control, pero se dio cuenta que se había dormido y no quiso molestarlo. Había notado que dormir era el mejor remedio para sus dolores de cabeza. Que descansase mientras podía. Pronto, probablemente demasiado pronto, obligaría a su cuerpo a trabajar. Era la primera vez en estos días que había mencionado el levantarse, pero sabía que no sería la última.

Cuando salió, el calor la golpeó. Probablemente no hacía más calor que antes, pero el cansancio hacía que lo sintiera más intensamente. No eran sólo los abrasadores rayos de sol. También estaba el calor que se elevaba en brillantes ondas de la tierra y la golpeaban en la cara. Había sido un caluroso día de julio como éste cuando Edward la había... Olvídalo, se dijo severamente. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Había esquivado su deber de ayer, y hoy estaba decidida a compensarlo.

Entró en el establo donde parían las yeguas para saber cómo les iba a las nuevas madres y a sus potros. Floyd la aseguró que Sable se encontraba bien después de la dura experiencia, luego la invitó a que lo ayudara cuando otra yegua se pusiera de parto. Bella lo miró dudosa y él se rió.

-Lo hizo muy bien con Andalusia, señorita Isabella –la aseguró.

-Andalusia lo hizo muy bien –corrigió ella riendo-. Y a propósito, ¿sabe dónde está Sam?

Floyd frunció el ceño pensativo.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que esta mañana lo he visto con Leah en la camioneta yendo hacía los pastizales –apuntó al este, allá donde ella sabía que había una pequeña manada pastando.

Si Leah estaba en la camioneta lo más probable era que Sam estuviera con ella, pensó Bella astutamente al haberse enterado de la relación entre ellos. Se sentía dividida entre el alivio porque evidentemente Leah había desviado sus atenciones hacia Edward y la simpatía hacia Sam. ¿Es que no sabía él que Leah no era más que un problema?

De repente oyó un grito que le heló la sangre en las venas. Se quedó allí de pie congelada, mirando fijamente a Floyd y vio reflejada en su cara el mismo horror.

-¡Fuego! ¡Fuego en los establos!

-Oh, Dios mío –gimió, saliendo de golpe de su hechizo, poniéndose rápidamente en movimiento y empezando a correr hacia la puerta. Floyd corrió tras ella con la cara pálida. ¡Fuego en los establos! Era una de las peores cosas que podían ocurrir en un rancho. Los animales se aterrorizaban y a menudo se resistían a los esfuerzos para salvarlos, acabando todo en tragedia. Y mientras corría la asaltó el pánico de que si Rule oía la conmoción se obligaría a levantarse y se haría daño al intentar ayudarlos.

-¡Fuego!

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tranquilízate! –gritó. El trabajador estaba aterrorizado. Luego la vio mirar hacia la casa y pareció comprender. El humo negro salía casi perezosamente por las puertas abiertas y Bells podía oír los relinchos asustados de los caballos, pero no veía llamas.

-Aquí –alguien le puso una toalla mojada en la cara y ella se lanzó al oscuro interior, tosiendo tras la toalla cuando le humo acre se le metió en los pulmones. No podía notar ningún calor, pero no era momento de buscar donde estaban las llamas; primero eran los caballos.

Los animales asustados se levantaban sobre las patas delanteras y daban patadas a la madera de sus cuadras. Bella buscó palpando una puerta y la abrió, mirando a través del humo y reconoció a Redman, el caballo favorito de Edward.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo –canturreó, inspirando profundamente y apartando la toalla de su cara para ponerla sobre los ojos del caballo. Eso lo apaciguó lo suficiente para permitirla que lo guiara velozmente hacia fuera, hacia el aire fresco. Tras ella, otros caballos eran conducidos al exterior rápidamente en una rápida operación. Los trabajadores ayudaron a calmar a los animales.

El fuego fue dominado antes de que ardieran las llamas. Por suerte no habían llegado al heno o el establo entero habría ardido en pocos minutos. Un joven a quien Edward había contratado un par de meses antes descubrió la fuente del humo en el cuarto de los arreos, en donde había un cubo de basura que era donde había comenzado el fuego y se había extendido a las mantas de las sillas y el cuero. Los arreos se habían quemado, el cuarto estaba ennegrecido y chamuscado, pero todos respiraron aliviados porque no había sido peor de lo que hubiera podido ser.

Asombrosamente, Edward no se había enterado de la conmoción. Probablemente el zumbido del aparato de aire acondicionado había enmascarado el ruido. Bella suspiró sabiendo que tendría que contárselo y sabiendo que se pondría furioso. Un fuego en los establos era algo que no habría ocurrido si él hubiera estado al mando. Sabiendo que el jefe estaba fuera del camino, alguien había tenido el descuido de dejar encendida una cerilla o un cigarrillo, y sólo la suerte había impedido que las cosas hubieran ido mucho peor. Desde luego una gran parte de los arreos tendrían que ser sustituidos. Había intentado con tanto ahínco hacerlo bien y tenía que pasar algo así.

Sintió el brazo reconfortante de Lorna alrededor de sus hombros caídos.

-Vamos a la casa, Bella. Tendrías que darte un buen baño caliente. Estás negra de los pies a la cabeza.

Mirándose, Bella vio que su ropa que sólo un poco antes estaba limpia, ahora estaba mugrienta de hollín. Podía sentir la ceniza sobre su cara y su pelo.

La sensación de que le había fallado a Edward fue todavía más fuerte mientras estaba bajo la ducha. No podía ni empezar a imaginarse lo que él diría cuando se lo contara.

Él había encendido una radio que tenía al lado de la cama y eso había evitado que oyera todo el ruido. La miró cuando abrió la puerta y sus ojos se cerraron en finas rendijas. Observó el pelo mojado y la ropa diferente que llevaba ella y apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –hizo rechinar los dientes.

-Ha habido un... un fuego en el cuarto de los arreos –tartamudeó ella, acercándose indecisa un paso-, no se propagó –aseguró rápidamente viendo el oscuro horror que se extendió por su cara-. Todos los caballos están bien. Sólo ha sido el... el cuarto de los arreos. Lo de dentro lo hemos perdido casi todo.

-¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho nadie? –preguntó con los dientes apretados.

-Ha sido decisión mía. No había nada que pudieras hacer. Primero sacamos los caballos y...

-¿Tú has entrado en el establo? –ladró él, alzándose sobre su codo y estremeciéndose por el dolor que eso le había causado. Fuegos rojos empezaron a arder en las profundidades oscuras de sus ojos, y de repente ella sintió como los escalofríos le recorrían la espalda. Él estaba más que enfadado; estaba enfurecido, apretando los puños.

-Sí –admitió ella, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. A toda prisa parpadeó para evitarlas. No era una niña para echarse a llorar cuando alguien la gritaba-, las llamas no salieron del cuarto de los arreos, a Dios gracias, pero los caballos tenían miedo y...

-Dios mío, mujer, ¿es que eres estúpida? –rugió él-. ¡De todas las cosas imprudentes y estúpidas que podía hacer...!

Ella _era_ estúpida, porque al final las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento –se atragantó-. ¡No pretendía que pasara esto!

-¿Entonces qué pretendías? ¿No puedo dejar de vigilarte ni un minuto?

-¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! –se quedó sin aliento y repentinamente no pudo quedarse allí y seguir escuchando el resto-, volveré más tarde –sollozó-, tengo que enviar a alguien al pueblo para que compre más arreos.

-¡Maldita sea, vuelve aquí! –rugió él, pero ella salió corriendo y cerró la puerta tras ella de un golpe. Se quitó las lágrimas de un manotazo y entró en el cuarto de baño para mojarse la cara con agua fría hasta que la mayor parte de la rojez hubo desaparecido. Sólo quería ocultarse en su cuarto, pero el orgullo hizo que se enderezara. Había trabajo que hacer, y no iba a dejar que otro llevara sobre sus hombros la carga de ella.

* * *

**NA: **_Bueno chic s, vamos por el segundo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Proximamente el 3ero._


End file.
